


Where is your boy tonight?

by Oh_i_swear



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Accidental Bonding, Adultery, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Gaslighting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slick squirting, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 78,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_i_swear/pseuds/Oh_i_swear
Summary: When Steve Rogers starts a new job at Stark Industries (after alotof pestering from Tony) he has to meet a lot of people, and some leave more of an impression than others - and mostly for the wrong reasons.Brock Rumlow is one of those people.But then Steve meets Brock's Omega - James Barnes - and that's where the trouble starts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 503
Kudos: 619





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings/tags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- First things first, title is from the song Grand Theft Autumn/Where is your Boy by Fall Out Boy. I’ve always loved the song (which probably gives a great idea of how old I am – yes, I very much had an emo kid phase) and also kind of fits what’s going on here.  
> \- Secondly, I owe Beccasine a big, huge thank you to [ Becassine](%E2%80%9D) who helped me develop the idea for this one and basically acted as my sounding board throughout the process. This wouldn’t have happened without you!   
> \- This one doesn’t exactly include much/any Bucky, I’m afraid – it’s more of a set up, but he’ll appear next time around for sure <3  
> \- As always, you can find me on Tumblr [ here](%E2%80%9D)! I love hearing from you all and being fed prompts and asks so don’t be shy <3

Unlike a lot of people who actually worked there, working at Stark Industries had never been a dream job for Steve Rogers. In fact, it had been something he’d been actively avoiding for some years. Steve had done corporate law for years. He knew how it worked, knew the hours, and knew that whilst it made money, it wasn’t something he could really get passionate about seeing as it benefitted the few, not the many. 

Then again, a man needed money to survive. And following a few years of having done self-funded charity work and cases, Steve was more than aware of his own nest egg dwindling. He’d made a few tentative enquiries, touching base with old colleagues and keeping an eye on job boards and the like, but before he’d really had a chance to explore what was out there, he’d received a call from Tony Stark himself. Tony, who he’d been lucky enough to meet during his college days and had kept in touch with despite the fact that his very personality made Steve want to strangle him some days. 

“Look, I know this isn’t going to be a job you take with a huge shelf life, Steve. I know that. But I’m in a bit of a bind here, and whilst you’re back State-side you need some work, right? So I figure we can go for the good old mutual back scratch out of the situation, if you catch my drift.” Tony had said down the phone, apparently having decided to call Steve himself.

“I don’t know, Tony, I came out of corporate law for a reason.” he said hesitantly. “Besides, you’ve just said the job you actually have is for a head of legal. That’s definitely not something I’ve done before, I don’t exactly have relevant experience.” He sipped at the bottle of beer he had in his hand, thankful that.Tony had decided this was worth an evening call, which gave Steve all the excuses he needed to be having a drink at the same time as taking it.

Tony sighed down the line. “I know you haven’t. But saying you’d be the Head of my legal department makes it sound way bigger than it is – it’s like, five guys. The thing is, Steve, I know you and I trust you and besides that, you cut a pretty imposing figure and they’ll listen to you, experience or not. If I didn’t think you were up to this, I wouldn’t offer you.” His tone was uncannily as if he was explaining something to someone with an IQ far lower than his own though Steve tried not to take it to heart, that was just Tony’s default.

“It’s still a department head job, Tony.” Steve replied patiently. 

“Yeah, and I’m still without a department head. Listen, the guys who work in there are good guys and all. They are. But none of them are ready for that side of things, whereas you are. You can do what I need. I’d be more than happy with you representing Stark Industries at functions, and I know you can keep other people in line.” He paused for a moment. “And besides that, the guy I had lined up has pulled out less than a week from his start date, which is annoyingly exactly in line with when my current head leaves. Would you really leave me with a legal department without a captain?” he asked, his tone clearly wheedling and Steve sighed.

“I just don’t think I’m right for it.” he replied, even though he had no doubts that he could do the actual legal work – contract law was something he knew like the back of his hand, after all.

“Steve, I’m gonna level with you, if I didn’t think you could, I wouldn’t be offering the package that I’ve already had HR email you. And before you get on your high horse, I’m not being presumptuous, I’m just trying to persuade.” The word made Steve breathe out through his nose sharply. “Just have a look, think over the weekend and give me a call or respond to my email on Monday morning, okay?” 

“Alright, Tony, I’ll take a look.” Steve promised, having every intention of doing just that before turning the job down. 

“That’s all I can ask. Well, alright, it’s _not_ but even I can sense this is all I’m going to get for now. See ya soon.” He said, before disconnecting the call.

Steve sighed, draining the last of the beer from his bottle before deciding he’d just have a little look. Stark Industries’ packages were meant to be pretty good, after all, and Tony was still going to ask him about this later.

He woke up his laptop and opened his emails, mouth dropping open when he saw the basic package breakdown load on his screen. Shit, even sticking this for a year or two would give him the cash to do his own thing for some time to come – and apparently Tony was offering this to him without so much as an interview. Despite wanting to send back an immediate ‘thanks, but no thanks’ email response, he had to admit, that sort of money talked. 

He opened the further attachments, knowing it wouldn’t hurt to look just a little more. It… definitely appeared to be a formal employment contract with obscene pay figures, and with equally obscene benefits.

Steve read it a few more times. If he could stick this for a respectable amount of time, he could go back to doing exactly what he wanted for longer than he’d even intended. 

He went to the fridge, got another beer and opened it, coming to look over everything again. It was on that second – or was it third? – read that Steve figured that actually, this had to be some sort of mistake. As he’d told Tony, he wasn’t even qualified for this job technically, besides having a law degree and experience in the contract law field – he certainly didn’t garner _this_ sort of offer.

Deciding to be the sensible adult here – because Tony certainly wasn’t going to be that person – Steve decided to do the fair thing. He tapped out a quick email back, letting Tony’s HR team know that there seemed to be some sort of mistake in terms of the salary and bonuses before shutting the lid of the laptop for the night and moving himself from his kitchen to the living room to settle in front of Netflix for the night.

He’d just about settled down with a documentary loaded on his queue when his cell phone pinged with a message. 

_No mistake, I personally signed this one off. Think about it, Rogers._

Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. Time had moved on and they were certainly a little bit older than they were in college, but Tony hadn’t changed. Not really. Throwing money at his problem in the hope someone would come along and make it go away was just his style.

Steve would think over the weekend – he didn’t _want_ to be a Stark Industries employee, but sometimes life provided an offer that was a bit too good to dismiss out of hand.

*****

After a little deliberation, Steve accepted the job. He might not be experienced enough, and it might be a bit beyond him, but as he’d thought, if he could manage just long enough it bought him plenty of savings and plenty of time before he’d need a ‘real’ job again. 

And that was how he was in the welcome foyer of the Stark Industries building in Manhattan the following Wednesday morning looking probably a little lost as he waited.

In Steve’s opinion, Wednesday was a strange day to start working, especially for job in a new company but Tony had been insistent, partly because it meant he could do the tour and introductions himself and partly, Steve suspected, because it only gave Steve two days between accepting the post and starting the job – it was no time to back out again. 

So here Steve was, standing in a suit which had been expensive but here didn’t look ostentatious because everybody was dressed similarly well. He had bothered getting a fresh haircut and had shined his shoes and he knew he looked respectable. He knew he looked like a department head. Hopefully, that would be good enough.

“Ah, Stevie Wonder, come with me, we’ll swing by and get some coffee and _then_ I’ll begin your tour.” Tony said, bursting into the lobby from the elevator. “Sorry for being a few minutes late, I employ a _lot_ of secretaries, and yet they still put calls through to me. Seriously, what do I even pay for am I right? Anyway, come with me…” he said, leading Steve straight to a coffee shop, where they got their respective orders, the guy behind the register not looking surprised to see Tony suggesting this was a regular occurrence, but also not charging him for it. 

“Okay, so, we’re going to visit departments that will sort of be reporting to you – and by reporting I mean letting legal know if there is a potential problem. Or, you know, a definite and really huge problem. We’ll start with R&D, then go to advertising, then onto health and safety, then HR and finally sales. It’ll probably take most of the day, but you should get an hour or two with your team in legal and to do some starter paperwork at the end of this afternoon. How does that sound?” Tony asked, taking a sip of his caramel macchiato and rambling off the itinerary, to which Steve nodded.

“Seems fair.” he agreed with another small nod.

“Well then, Mr Rogers, come with me. I’ll show you the ropes and make the introductions.” And Tony was off leading the way to a corridor on the ground floor to start.

Steve got dragged through various departments that day and honestly, it was a lot. He figured that eventually he’d end up knowing the names of the department heads as he certainly didn’t remember many at all right now, and that those who frequently needed the legal team would be the first.

The R&D guys had barely even seemed to notice that they had a visitor even when the visitor was Tony - Steve had his suspicions that this showed just how many unscheduled visits Tony made down here, likely when he was supposed to be doing other things. Their head of department, a guy named Paul, had chatted politely with them for a few minutes, before going back to what they were currently working on. 

Advertising was an entirely different game, with pretty much everyone stopping to say hello and the obvious difference in personality types that the two different roles attracted amused Steve, if only for a few minutes. The team here was much larger than R&D, and Steve had to admit that he struggled to take the whole thing in as well as all the different scents, despite the fact that there was an overriding smell of ‘neutral’ plug-in scent blockers throughout the place. That was unusual given it wasn’t like that in the other departments he had visited or even corridor areas and he vaguely wondered why there would be a change here, but given Tony’s pace and continual chattering he didn’t have time to wonder for too long before they were being swept to the next place. 

Health and Safety was fairly standard, with a whole section for health and safety within the tower and a test centre for products and a separate one again for products that had come back in faulty. It was fairly impressive, but the head of department had assured Steve that unfortunately, they would likely be in regular correspondence which didn’t surprise him, but by this point he was starting to see why the salary was quite what it was – he was certainly going to be busy. Of course, he’d known the scope and size of Stark Industries – how could he not? – but being aware and seeing it in action and being part of it were very different things.

HR had been pretty dull, finalizing Steve’s personal paperwork, checking his ID all over again and ensuring that he himself was taking scent blockers and offering a stipend towards paying for the damn things – though Steve had insisted he could cover it himself, mainly because he wasn’t prepared to take the nuclear wipe-all-scent options that most companies of this size liked. Given a choice, he would rather maintain some form of autonomy on it. Designation, after all, was a natural thing and in fairness, there usually weren’t that many Omegas in the workplace, not with the current laws regarding them having to be mated and their Alpha having to sign off on the whole thing. An Alpha scent was pretty unlikely to bother other Alphas and it certainly wouldn’t bother Betas, and as far as social cues went a change in scent was generally a pretty good one. He’d prefer to keep a little bit of himself if he could, thanks.

Out of them all though, aside his own department, the sales team probably made the biggest impression. The whole office was full of one type of person: loud, abrasive Alphas who all seemed to think that the sun shone out of their assholes. Steve had always been very careful not to laud his Alpha status over anybody or make it an overriding personality trait, but this was a stark and depressing reminder that not everyone did. 

Steve was hoping they wouldn’t be staying here for very long, but then of course Tony was calling over the loudest and most abrasive of the lot and clearly planning on introducing him and Steve. 

“Steve, this is Brock Rumlow, head of our sales department and honestly? Probably the over achiever responsible for the best individual figures that we’ve ever seen… And possibly heading for a record on needing legal assistance.” he added, though his words did very little to dim the self-impressed and smug expression that was all over Brock’s face. “Brock, meet Steve Rogers, new head of legal and an old college buddy of mine.” He said.

Regardless of any immediate impressions he had, Steve offered a hand to the other Alpha. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too – though I’m sure we’d have met sooner rather than later once you’re doing the job. Unfortunately, the price of greatness is a few little… issues, it seems.” He said, clapping his palm against Steve’s in a sort of frat-bro handshake that made Steve’s hackles rise just a little. “You could almost say I’m going to be the person that justifies your pay cheque.”

Steve fixed him with a look, retracting his hand as soon as he could. “Perhaps that isn’t something to brag about – but either way, I’m sure my days will be a little more nuanced and varied than that.” 

“They sure will, Steve, I’m not paying you just to keep him out of trouble. That would be way over the top, even if we appreciate what he can do.” Tony agreed, acting as though he were blind to the slight tension between the two Alphas in front of him though Steve was willing to bet he wasn’t. One of Tony’s most infuriating personality traits was his insistence on pretending that he was totally socially oblivious when in reality he wasn’t. “Anyway, Brock will be coming along on… oh, I haven’t spoken to you about the high achievers dinner yet, have I? No, that’s in your orientation pack which is upstairs in your office, which you haven’t even seen yet.”

“High achievers dinner?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow at his old-friend-cum-new-boss.

Tony nodded in response. “Yeah, we had an awesome quarter, we made loads of money, I’m even richer than I was before and everyone is happy. So I like to treat my staff for a job well done.” He shrugged and grinned. “Anywho, now you two are acquainted, I probably should take you to meet your own team, and to show you your own office.” 

Steve nodded. “Good to meet you, Brock.” He said, albeit a little stiffly. 

“You too, Steve.” The man replied, retreating back into the department as Tony led himself and Steve out and back to the elevators, heading to the floor where the legal department was housed.

*****

A few hours later and Steve was working through some Jarvis-led orientation programmes, and enjoying the fact that his new office had a glorious view of the Manhattan skyline and came with a very, very comfortable desk chair – not that he expected anything else from Tony. 

Thankfully, his team were nothing like the Sales Department, and had been friendly and welcoming for the most part, all calmly continuing with their work once introductions had been made and assuring him that he’d started at a good time when there wasn’t anything major going through that he’d have to come in halfway through and take over on. He’d organised a team meeting for the next morning to meet everyone properly, and he had organised breakfast pastries and coffee to be delivered to really help break the ice. 

His orientation pack had actually been pretty helpful and comprehensive, and Steve was certain that Tony’s ~~other~~ better half Pepper Potts had been responsible for it. It outlined working times, what he was allowed to do, HR procedures and plenty more besides, plus that high achievers dinner that Tony had mentioned. 

Steve… was not a huge fan of those kinds of things. Not, if he was completely honest. He understood that he had taken a department head job and that it had a business function and occasional travel requirement. He also understood why he was required at this particular event despite not having been a part of the success of the last quarter – it would be good for networking, and someone needed to represent the legal department, not to mention the fact that it would look weird if he didn’t given all other department heads would be present – but he could think of better ways of spending his Saturday night - and that amount of money on - was all. 

A top contender was more of that documentary he’d started on Netflix, actually. Yeah, alright, Steve had to admit he could be somewhat of an introvert.

Just when he had finished one of the orientation modules, his phone – his _work_ phone, which he had been presented with as part of the pack – buzzed. He picked it up and unlocked the screen, opening the message.

_[Sorry to be bothering you, Steve, but I’ve just checked with Tony and of course he didn’t ask himself – will you be bringing a plus one to the high achievers dinner? And are there any food preferences or allergies that we need to be aware of?]_

Read the message on the Stark Industries internal instant messaging program which had obviously come preinstalled – and it came from Pepper, which didn’t surprise Steve at all. 

_[No plus one, Pepper, it’s just me. And no dietary requirements to worry about.]_

He confirmed, setting the phone back down. He still had a lot of modules to cover and if he could get them over and done with today and start settling in properly, all the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... there we are. Sorry it's a bit setty-uppy but it was kind of necessary!
> 
> They will meet in the next one <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments/kudos/on Tumblr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warnings in this one already, mainly for poor treatment within a relationship. I know that was probably fairly obvious from the outset, but if anyone thinks they’ll be triggered by what essentially amounts to gaslighting and verbal abuse/humiliation, maybe give this a miss!  
> \- There’s also some almost ~~definitely~~ inappropriately interested Steve. Again, if this isn’t something you want to see, skip this tale of woe!  
> \- As I often do, I owe a big, huge thank you to [ Becassine](%E2%80%9D) for casting her eye over this, helping me avoid errors and making sure the story is sound <3  
> \- As always, you can find me on Tumblr [ here](%E2%80%9D)! I’m happy to be pestered for more, chased about updates and answer any questions anyone might have <3

Despite his initial reservations, Steve found that it was actually pretty easy to start settling in to his new role at Stark Industries. Including himself, the legal department really was only five people and besides one who was fresh out of law school, they had all been there long enough to know the ropes and were good enough that they were able to get on with their work without too much input from him. That was especially good as Steve’s first few weeks seemed to be spent doing his induction paperwork, attending a large number of meetings with various people and sitting in on negotiations with other organisations.

As a result of it all, it felt like no time at all had passed before he was due to attend the High Achievers Dinner. Whilst getting himself ready at home, putting on an even more expensive suit than the ones he was expected to wear to work anyway, he had idly daydreamed about scenarios that he might use to get him out of this, all the while knowing that in reality he was too much a professional to actually attempt any of them. 

The thing was, Steve wasn’t ungrateful for the opportunity to attend and he was professional enough to know why he had been asked to do so. The actual issue here was that Steve was enough of an introvert despite his confident demeanour that this was never going to be his first choice of Saturday night activities. 

He’d dressed and put on a decent amount of scent-blocking cologne given that it was a social courtesy - if plus-ones were invited it wasn’t too much a stretch to imagine there would be some Omegas present who might be bothered by an unfamiliar Alpha scent. He got his shoes on and made sure that his hair contained just enough product to hold it in place and stop it from going floppy without looking too much - the irony of how much effort the no-effort look they all tried to achieve took was not lost on him he thought, as he ordered himself an Uber and waited the few minutes it took.

The driver had whistled low in surprise when Steve had reconfirmed the address with the driver and had asked a few polite questions about what Steve was doing and hadn’t he heard there was some Stark do there tonight? Steve had confirmed that there was, and left the guy a decent tip before leaving. 

Standing and looking at the venue that had been chosen, Steve wasn’t surprised at all. It was large, classy without being too much, and had security and a valet. He walked up, showing his ID and getting ushered inside without fuss and led fown a hallway to a large function room. He was mostly glad that the whole thing was quick and easy and didn’t give him too much time to think too deeply about how awkward he always felt at these things and how there were still a lot of people here he didn’t know.

. 

Steve only just resisted the urge to whistle under his breath when he walked inside. The place had high arched ceilings which were painted dark blue and dotted with what could have been fairly lights but was more likely a selection of tiny light fittings chosen and positioned to look like stars, with dark wooden beams crossing it with two large chandeliers hanging and coving arches that were painted white for accent. The walls were clad in dark wooden panelling with wooden parquet-style flooring. There were several tables arranged at one end, each laid with appropriate wine glasses and crockery for a sit down dinner, with a large open space in front of a bar presumably to be used as some sort of dance floor later on. In short, the whole thing was decorated in such a way that had been deliberately chosen to look cosy and casual, but spoke instead of money and class. Either way, Steve had to admit that it did look good.

“Steve.” A voice said behind him then, and he turned, seeing Pepper Potts walking over to him. “It’s good to see you, apologies I’ve not made it down since your first week.” She said with a smile. 

She looked resplendent in a silver coloured dress which highlighted her figure without clinging, her red hair twisted up into a fairly elaborate style and pinned at the back of her head in such a way that somehow looked both effortless and elegant.

“Pepper, it’s good to see you too. And I don’t take offense – in fact, it’s probably good if you don’t need the legal department.” He said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her cheek in greeting before adding. “It’s a lovely venue you’ve chosen here.” 

She nodded in response. “Yes, we’ve actually used it before, but not for a few years. Either way, I love the style and the food is good – and of course, they have a very well stocked bar which was Tony’s sole criteria.” She rolled her eyes at the teasing statement, though even Steve could see the fondness in her expression as she did. In fairness, to put up with Tony for any length of time, you’d have to have some fondness.

“Of course.” Steve agreed because sure, Tony did like a drink. 

“Anyway, feel free to go and visit the bar – it’s on the company tonight. We have around an hour now for people to arrive and mix a little before we’ll be seated for dinner. To save you wandering around looking for your seat, you’re in the top corner and I’ve got you on the table with myself, Tony and a few of the others – I’m afraid I’m shamelessly using you for some sensible conversation. Apologies if you were expecting a seat on some sort of singles table. We choose not to have them - I find them incredibly…” Steve wondered from that just who else might be on their table if he was being called on for conversation but he gave her a smile as she trailed off. He knew what she meant even without her finishing her sentence. He disliked being seated at one of those things himself, there was always an air of expectation that something _should_ happen, or they should all be looking for someone. Was it not too much a stretch that someone might be comfortable single and in their own company?

“I understand – and thanks, Pepper. I think I’ll go and take your advice then and get a drink.” he replied with a nod in the direction of the bar. He’d have talked to her for the full hour but he knew Pepper was an incredibly busy person at the best of times and was clearly playing hostess tonight.

“A very good plan. I’ll see you shortly.” She promised before heading off to find the next entrants.

Steve turned, deciding that perhaps a beer would be good to take the edge off of things, and walked towards the bar and leaning against it, ordering himself a beer and going to grab his wallet before giving the server an embarrassed grin when he remembered. He picked up the bottle, declining the offer of a glass and took a swig directly from the opening. 

He turned and was surprised to find that one of the people he’d met from the HR department giving him a small smile and waving him over. Immediately relieved, Steve headed that way and to his surprise quickly found himself accepted into a group that was discussing summer holiday plans for the year ahead, which Steve found he could contribute to easily given his own experiences travelling. 

It felt like no time at all had passed before they were being asked to sit down for dinner and with Pepper’s instructions, Steve found his table and his seat easily. He was the first one there and took his seat, resisting the urge to check out the other names on the table to see who would be his dining partners for the evening.

His unspoken query was answered fairly quickly.

“Ah, Steve, it’s good to see you again. Based on the review Tony gave you of me, aren't you proud you’ve not had to deal with me yet?” It was a voice that Steve recognised, as well as the scent that came with it. It was probably a little concerning – and not in a good way - that Brock had made enough of an impression already that Steve could so easily recall both of those things.

“Brock, good to see you too.” He said, grimacing internally but somehow managing to keep his face straight when the Alpha checked a name tag and sat down one seat away from Steve. Of _course_ they would be on the same table and nearly-neighbours to boot… Though perhaps Steve was just being presumptuous about how this would go. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad – it was possible after all that they had just got off on the wrong foot. “And I’m pleased more than impressed, it’s better when someone doesn’t need me fixing problems they’ve created.”

Brock gave him a grin that somehow came across as slightly smarmy. “I wouldn’t go assuming it’ll last, I’ve got some pretty huge deals coming up. And where there are huge deals, there are always jobs for the legal team, even if it’s just drawing up the contracts for me.” he replied, before his – and then immediately Steve’s – attention was taken by something else.

That something was… Well. The best scent Steve had ever smelled, even if a valiant attempt had been made to mask it with some kind of cologne-based blockers much like those Steve wore himself. It was immediately very noticeable to him, and very, _very_ good – notes of summer rain sweetened by something else, honey perhaps, or a soft peachy undertone. 

Steve’s immediate natural reaction was to want to be closer to it, to bury his nose in it and possibly never come up for air but he knew that was just his hind brain talking, even if it had never been so obvious about anybody before now. It was the most immediately and wrenchingly strong reaction he had ever had to a scent and he felt a little struck by the whole thing, though of course, he didn’t get any time to focus on it. In fact, that was probably for the best because that scent belonged to one of his new colleagues – or worse, one of their mates.

“Ah, baby, there you are.” Brock was saying then, the satisfied smirk on his face growing even wider at the appearance of a man – an Omega man - who cut quite the figure. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a crisp white shirt and a complementary tie that also matched Brock’s. His hair was short, dark and styled well without being too showy, and he had a bone structure that most people would be jealous of – and that was before Steve got to those eyes _or_ that mouth. Steve realized that already his eyes had probably lingered a few seconds too long and so quickly and deliberately looked away. 

The Omega sat down on the seat between Steve and Brock, and leaned in a way that looked almost mechanical so that Brock could press a peck to his cheek before he was talking again. “Steve, this is my Omega, James Barnes. You might come across him at work – he’s in our advertising department, though hopefully he won’t be in too much trouble if you do.” He said, clearly doing the introductions. “James, this is our new head of legal, and one of Tony’s friends, Steve Rogers.”

Steve offered a hand which James took, fixing his gorgeous grey-blue eyes on Steve and giving him a smile that didn’t quite reach them somehow. Perhaps Brock had already filled him in on Steve’s comments during that first conversation they’d had, colouring Steve to be some sort of asshole already and that was why he seemed cool. 

“Nice to meet you.” Steve said regardless, giving him a smile of his own as they shook. His hand was warm and firm in Steve’s, exerting just a little pressure.

“…And you.” James replied, sounding a little far away as he looked Steve over again fleetingly. 

“So, where has my Omega been?” Brock asked him, using a tone of voice that somehow managed to be both authoritative and somehow strangely condescending at the same time. Steve himself had never gone for the Alpha power move that was addressing someone just by designation, and something about Brock doing it now left a slightly sour taste in his mouth. 

James gave him a small smile, but even that one didn’t exactly look happy. “Mixing. Two members of my team made it to this - you know, after that last campaign.” He seemed to settle himself in further, though his scent hinted at his discomfort even through his blockers. Steve knew that if he could pick it up, Brock must be able to – and Steve wondered what was wrong. With their Alpha this close, an Omega should be naturally comforted, but the closer he got to Brock, the more on edge James’ scent suggested he was.

Brock nodded, and made a small, almost displeased noise of his own. “Well, you should have been here sooner.” He said curtly, not giving the man any time to respond before turning back to Steve. “Anyway, no partner here for you tonight? I had you pegged as the sort of Alpha who’d be fighting off the Omegas… Needy little things.” Steve watched his hand travel down, presumably pinching James’ thigh by the way that the man jumped a little. The move made James look as uncomfortable as Steve felt. 

Still, his eyes flicked back up and he shook his head. “Haven’t found my match yet. Figured compatibility isn’t something you can rush.” It was a variation on the answer he’d been giving for years really and it rolled off the tongue easily.

It was also true.

Steve had, of course, had relationships. He’d had relationships with both betas and omegas, and whilst he’d found their scents inviting and attractive – he’d _have_ to, of course, to have been with them in the first place – it had never been something he couldn’t live without, that pheromone-based _impulse_ that people talked about when they talked about mating. Besides that, there had always been something that just didn’t quite _fit_ on some level.

But none of that was anyone’s business but Steve’s own, especially not Brock Rumlow’s. 

“That’s fair.” His Omega – James – replied unexpectedly, and Steve gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, it’s just… I want to do right when I do it.” He said with a shrug as an attempt to shut this down, because really, this wasn’t a conversation for strangers, let alone strangers over dinner – a _company_ dinner. 

“Well, not everyone gets it as easy as we did, Steve.” Brock said then, putting an arm around James’ shoulders but in a manner that was somehow far less sweet or romantic than it should have been and far more abrupt and territorial. James barely even acknowledged it, those stormy blue eyes still focussed on Steve’s face for some reason. “Do they, baby?” 

James’ trance was broken seemingly by being directly addressed and he tore his eyes away, looking down at his hands. “No, Brock.”

“No _who_?” Brock asked, and even Steve raised an eyebrow, just for the obvious reason that ‘Brock’ was the guy’s name – what else could he possibly want?

“No, _Alpha_.” James correctly, tearing his gaze from his hands, catching his eye before looking away, clearly embarrassed by the little show. Steve looked away himself, almost trying to give them – James really, seeing as Brock clearly didn’t care - some privacy.

“Better.” Brock murmured, just as Tony and Pepper made their way over to the table and most people’s attention was diverted towards them. Unfortunately, the lull in conversation made Steve think about what had become clear to him the moment Brock and James sat down.

That wonderful smell he’d noted earlier – it was James. Definitely James.

It was something like summer rain and sweet baked things in a way that Steve couldn’t help but to notice and to want to be closer to. _Much_

Of course it would bloody well be _Brock’s_ Omega.

Still, Steve had always had an ironclad will when he wanted to. He could keep this all under control. It wasn’t like had a choice: He’d have to.

*****

“So I know that everyone is pretty much waiting for this speech to be over so that we can all get back to what you’re here for – the food and the drinks – so I’ll do my best to make it quick. You all get enough of my talking in your average work day, it’s not like you need any more of it, even if I’d argue that everything I say is both important and genius.” Tony was standing at the head of their table with Pepper by his side, his arm draped around her waist comfortably. 

His words got a small laugh and an eye roll from his mate, and with that Tony moved on. “Everybody who has been invited here tonight is here as a thank you from us for outstanding contributions towards the growth that we achieved last year – so firstly, this is a thank you to everyone.” He said, getting a small cheer and a polite round of applause in response. “But even when we have a team of brilliant people there are always a couple of honourable mentions we should make for those who really have gone above and beyond. Tonight we have a couple of those to make, and I’ll hand you over to Pepper for the details.” 

At one stage, Steve had been almost certain he’d never see Tony settle down. He’d been enjoying the spoils of being stupendously rich and the playboy lifestyle for most of his adult life, but Pepper had come in and it had stopped almost overnight when Tony had realised she was the one. Steve was pleased for them both, they were good together – and besides, it took a special kind of person to put up with Tony. He was lucky to have found her.

“Good evening everyone, and thank you again for coming. So firstly, I’d like to do a couple of introductions, as we have a couple of new faces joining us tonight. Please join me in giving a warm welcome to Jane Foster who has joined us as a supervisor of research towards our renewable energy efforts, and to Steve Rogers who is now heading up our legal department!” She said warmly and along with everyone else Steve clapped. hated the feeling of everyone’s attention on him even as he subconsciously sought out the other person Pepper mentioned, seeing an attractive woman with dark hair also blushing. 

When the noise died down, which happened mercifully quickly, Pepper continued. “Thank you all – so moving on. This year’s three outstanding contributions have been chosen for different reasons, and I’d like to go through them with you. Firstly, as you will likely all be aware, we have made some pretty impressive advances towards fully renewable energy which is obviously beneficial not only to us, but to the planet as a whole. We wouldn’t have made anywhere near as much progress without the efforts of Dr Erik Selvig. I would try and explain exactly what he has achieved, but at the risk of not doing it justice, I’ll leave it with him to explain to anyone interested.” She said, and everyone applauded again, a few people around a table on the opposite side of the room clapping an older gentleman – presumably Dr Selvig – on the back. The man himself smiled, but didn’t do anything else. 

“Secondly, I’d like to thank the whole of the advertising department for their efforts this year – the fact that a few of you are here with us tonight shows that your work certainly hasn’t gone unnoticed-” 

“Though I suppose if it _had_ we’d have to consider your jobs because really – if advertising goes unnoticed it’s defeating the object.” Tony butted in with a smirk, getting a few chuckles and a scowl from Pepper.

“As I was saying, we’re grateful for your work across the board, but one campaign stood out. I don’t think I need to explain which seeing as everybody’s talked about it over the past few months, but that was the brainchild of Darcy Lewis!” And again, there was more applause with a black haired girl smiling widely and waving at a couple of people from a table a few across from them.

“And finally, we have someone here tonight who has the impressive achievement of having procured the most lucrative sales deals in the last year that Stark Industries has seen to date. I have the figures available if anyone wants to see what he’s been up to – congratulations on an outstanding year, Brock Rumlow!” Unlike the other two who had taken their praise from their seats, Brock actually stood up and took a bow.

“Thank you Pepper – and thank you Tony!” he said, speaking loud enough (was that his Alpha voice he was using?) that Steve knew he was only talking to get more people’s attention on him, as if everyone applauding him wasn’t enough. Even worse, he stood there for a couple of moments grinning that smarmy grin again before finally sitting himself down.

Tony cleared his throat then. “Anyway, the three of you will also find a little thank you in your pay packets which we are sure you’ll find some way to enjoy. And now we’re talking about enjoying things – please do enjoy your meals, your drinks and have a good time!” he finished, getting more thunderous applause than anything else. A few seconds later, the room started to fill once again as people started to talk once more.t.

*****

Things didn’t exactly get much better over the course of the meal and despite how delicious the food was, Steve found himself almost trying to eat too quickly so that the night would end earlier. He knew it was a lose cause but with Brock on full preening mode it made his generally irritating (to Steve) personality entirely insufferable. 

“… so yeah, I suppose you could say it’s even more remarkable that I managed to achieve the sales I did this year with everything going on. I mean, a new mating is a pretty big deal, am I right? Especially when ‘mega’s are _so_ needy - I mean, I can’t even tell you.” he was saying now, shaking his head as he did. The way he was willing to talk about his Omega like this in front of people - and not just _his_ colleagues and bosses but his Omega’s too - made Steve uncomfortable and he could see a couple of other faces flicker as he spoke belying their true feelings too. But even that was nothing compared to the scent of embarrassment that was coming off of James now, the man staring at his only barely-touched glass of champagne as if he was trying to will himself away from here. The poor guy couldn’t even pretend he didn’t feel that way because that sharp scent of distress said everything. Hopefully only Steve and Brock, as the two closest to him, could smell it though. If even a small amount of dignity could be saved, Steve hoped it could be for him.

Steve glanced at Brock, because if he could scent it the other Alpha should certainly be able to - and why would anyone want their mate to be uncomfortable? 

“Just can’t get enough, can you baby?” he was asking then, dragging James directly into it, those blue eyes turning up and looking at him. When James didn’t immediately answer, he smiled “Aw, he’s gone shy.” 

James looked back down then, poking his food around his plate miserably and clearly wishing that he was anywhere else but here. Steve could sympathise; he wasn’t even involved and he was feeling the same way.

He cleared his throat. “I can see why you chose this venue, Pepper, the setting is lovely and the food is delicious.” He didn’t think he was imagining a sense of relief all around the table as this new line of conversation moved things to a much safer and less socially awkward place. 

“Thanks, Steve. I knew you’d appreciate it. We’ve used this place before and we were impressed so it made sense to come back. I agree with you about the food, though.” She added conspiratorially, giving him a smile. Steve noted that it appeared everyone else did too, looking at the clean plates around the table. In fact, there was very little left on anyone’s plate, aside from the man next to him.

“Was yours alright, James?” Pepper asked, looking a bit concerned in a typically Pepper fashion. “I’m more than happy to have a word with the staff if there were issues.” Her tone was quiet enough that it didn’t draw any unneeded attention, not even disturbing the conversation that Tony had struck up with a couple of the others. 

He looked up then, giving her another one of those slightly off but polite smiles. “It was nice, thank you.” He replied, before getting immediate cut off by the Alpha beside him.

“James is trying to watch his weight, aren’t you honey? I’m glad our little chat about it has made you think.” he said, patting James’ leg as he spoke. Another flash of hot embarrassment and anger came across in James’ scent, though somehow he kept his face entirely impassive. Steve couldn’t have done it if it were him in that position, and he was beginning to wonder if he was the only one with a strong will around the table.

“Oh.” Pepper replied, before moving on to something else, and ‘oh’ was probably about the only polite thing she _could_ say. For one thing, James did not look like he needed to be watching his weight at all - he had a tall and slim figure with sharp shoulders that looked really good in that suit, and for quite another, how dare anyone be telling anyone else what they should and shouldn’t be eating? And to comment like that in front of a group of people?

Steve could feel his anger simmering, and he had to push hard to swallow it down, hoping he wasn’t already stinking up the table with it.

James carefully put his knife and fork down together to show that he was finished with his meal, sighing a little. Feeling his anger heat up further at just that little submissive action, Steve fought hard to get control back – Brock (or anyone else, come to that) noticing the reaction would come across as weird.

The thing was, Steve would have been bothered seeing _anyone_ treating their partner in that way - the fact that it was Brock and he was apparently determined to win whatever award they gave to the King of the Assholes just made it that much worse. He sipped his wine, keeping his mouth shut, though he had no idea how.

*****

Steve had never been so relieved for a meal to be over in his life. He didn’t know how much longer he could have sat and watched the whole Brock-and-James scenario without saying something. It didn’t surprise Steve in the slightest that Brock Rumlow was one of _those_ Alphas, the ones who clearly believed that once they were mated, an Omega became their property by default and could be treated however they wanted.

Frankly, it was a backwards and archaic way of thinking and Steve hated it. In his opinion, Omegas had things hard enough with so many people still holding onto old fashioned ideals when it came to how they should be so they certainly didn’t need anything else on top - especially comments that essentially amounted to bullying. 

If there was one thing that Steve couldn’t stand, it was bullying.

It wasn’t a surprise to Steve - and probably not to anyone else - that James barely even touched his dessert. 

Once everything was cleared away, the lighting was gently lowered and the music was turned up, immediately making the atmosphere more party-like. Some people did an immediate run to the bar and others moved to the middle of the room again and started to mingle, Tony and Pepper among them. Steve didn’t move immediately, not really sure what to do with himself if he was honest.

He’d expected Brock to drag James off to wherever he wanted to go given the displeasure he’d shown earlier at James’ autonomy, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Brock stood up as he was approached by a beta woman Steve vaguely recognized from accounts, leaning down and giving her a showy kiss on the cheek before allowing himself to be led away by the elbow across the room. He didn’t so much as spare a backwards glance to his Omega. 

It was then that Steve realized something else - James wasn’t showing any signs of surprise and certainly none of the normal distress that an Omega might expect to feel if they were left behind by their Alpha. That was certainly unusual, but what was even stranger was that there was very little of Brock’s residual scent left on his Omega in his wake. 

“Are… you okay?” he asked quietly, the volume low enough that if the question made James uncomfortable, he could easily pretend that he hadn’t heard. 

Instead, he breathed out sharply, glancing across to Steve and looking a little surprised. “I’m… yeah.” he replied, pausing before speaking again. “I’m well. I’m sorry you had to see that. Brock’s just a little protective at times.” .

Steve gaped visibly. Protective? Really? “I think that went a bit beyond.” he murmured, and James froze, Omega discomfort coming off of him in waves. Steve immediately felt bad, instinct telling him to make it better though he wasn’t much sure what he could do, especially given the man in front of him was essentially a stranger and someone else’s mate. 

“Don’t.” James said softly, a soft shake of his head accompanying his words. “It’s better that we don’t talk about it.” The words were accompanied by that undertone of sadness again, both in his words and his scent. 

“Sorry,” Steve knew that he’d overstepped. “Would you like me to leave?” he asked, not wanting to make this any worse than it was.

James shook his head. “No, that’s alright - you’re welcome to stay if you want to. It’s… Kind of nice to have a little company, actually.” He admitted, and fuck, did Brock do this often? “Oh, that sounded sad… Alright, can we just forget what I just said and everything that happened over dinner and perhaps start again?” Steve wondered for a second why he’d want to do that, but found himself nodding. There was something off about this Omega and the relationship to his Alpha - not just that the Alpha was Brock fucking Rumlow - and Steve found himself compelled to find out more. 

“Sure. Right from the beginning?” Steve offered and was immediately rewarded with an actual real smile, one that lit a little something behind his eyes that had been missing before. 

“Hey, go big or go home, pal,” he replied, showing just a little hint of sass and personality and Steve couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Alright, well, I’m Steve Rogers and I just started working at Stark Industries as the head of the legal department, mainly because Tony is a personal friend and I finally ran out of excuses as to why I couldn’t.” He offered his hand for a second handshake. 

“Nice to meet you, Steve, I’m James Barnes but my friends mostly call me Bucky. I work at Stark Industries too - small world, isn’t it? - but in the advertising department. It’s actually something I’ve always wanted to do, and I got lucky with it, I guess.” He said, and Steve hadn’t even really thought of it like that – an Omega could only work if they were mated, settled and their Alpha gave consent. It was just another one of those restrictions that made life needlessly hard for Omegas.

Steve gave him a grin. “It’s good when you do something you love. I usually prefer doing non-profit law work, but unfortunately, it doesn’t pay the bills.” He shrugged. “Can I ask why you prefer Bucky? Or where Bucky came from in the first place?” 

“When I was in school, I was one of three guys called James in my class. One became Jim, but that meant I needed something different. My middle name is Buchanan and my little sister used to shorten it to Buck, which became Bucky. It stuck so well I forget that James is my name half the time.,” His eyes flickered a little at the admission, small as it was. “What sort of non-profit work?” He asked then, clearly moving away from the subject as a thread of that melancholy seeped into his scent. Steve wondered why for a second, wondering if he had got something wrong, before realizing – all evening Brock had only referred to the man as ‘James’.

“That makes sense,” He was keen to steer the conversation away from the uncomfortable ground they’d accidentally stumbled upon. “Would you prefer that I call you James or Bucky?” He asked, figuring it was best to check it even if speaking to the Omega after tonight was unlikely and also very ill advised – but that was unlikely to become a problem, he reasoned. “And I took a lot of cases for charities, a lot of contract law and a lot of advising. I enjoyed the freedom, and I liked the feeling of doing something good. Probably best not to start me talking about it – it’s been said I’m difficult to stop once that happens.” he said with a small smile.

“Bucky, please,” He- _Bucky_ replied immediately, and his scent read of some sort of contentment that the Alpha in Steve was pleased that he had somehow caused. “Thanks, by the way, for keeping me company,” He said quietly. “Really, feel free to talk to me about it. I’d like to hear.” 

And so Steve did. And before he knew it a couple of hours had passed and they were still there having moved through several conversation topics since, and Brock was still somewhere else. It turned out that Steve and Bucky had a lot in common including mutually being brought up in Brooklyn, a similar sense of humour and so it was just that easy to lose the time.

“This always happens.” Bucky sighed when he paused and noticed Brock’s continued absence, those gorgeous eyes a little sad and the corners of his mouth turned down just a little. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly and Bucky shook his head. 

“It’s not yours to be sorry about. But Steve – thanks for tonight. It’s been good.” he said with a small smile. “I should go and find him before I’m in any more trouble.” He paused to give Steve another soft, real smile. “Really, thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine.” Steve replied, and it _was_.

And really, as Steve caught up with some of the guys he’d spoken to earlier and got convinced to drink another beer with Tony he knew he should put the intriguing Omega and the bond that didn’t feel or smell like any bond he’d ever seen before out of his mind forever, but he couldn’t. 

How Bucky had ended up with a man like Brock was a mystery, because if Steve Rogers was convinced of a single thing from that one conversation and interaction it was that Brock Rumlow did not deserve Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they've now met <3 
> 
> Hopefully I've not upset anyone too much with Bucky's current situation - as always, I promise you this fic will eventually have a happy ending when we get there because this is me we're talking about as an author <3 
> 
> Anyway, feedback of any time is as welcome as it always is, be it comments, kudos or Tumblr messages/asks! 
> 
> I love you all <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Firstly, thank you all so much for all your lovely comments and feedback. This one is something I’ve wanted to write for a while but stayed away from because I was terrified of doing a bad job because it’s so far out of my usual comfort zone – your lovely feedback is giving me the confidence to keep going! 
> 
> \- You’ll probably all be glad to know that this one contains far less Brock Rumlow… or far less in person, at least.
> 
> \- This one is still fairly miserable for poor Buck Buck I’m afraid, but we do get to see comforting! Steve. 
> 
> \- Many thanks as usual to [ Becassine](%E2%80%9D) for her beta-reading efforts and sorting out my horrible grammar/tendency to repeat! 
> 
> \- As always, you can find me on Tumblr [ here](%E2%80%9D)! I’m happy to be pestered for more, chased about updates and answer any questions anyone might have <3  
> \- Warnings for second hand embarrassment here!

Steve wished that he could say that he hadn’t given himself too much time to think about the Brock-and-Bucky situation since that party, but that would be a lie. So many things about it had struck him wrong and unfortunately, what made Steve a good lawyer was the fact that he was unable to leave anything alone. 

During the frankly inappropriate (and Steve was self aware enough to recognize that it was) amount of time that he had spent turning everything about it over in his head, he had come to the conclusion that the main things that felt very, very wrong were thus: 

1\. The way that Brock treated Bucky was completely unacceptable on any level, even down to refusing to use his preferred name and on occasion using designation instead of any sort of moniker at all. 

2\. Any Alpha not checking in with their Omega for the lengths of time that Brock apparently didn’t was strange – but especially in a newly mated pair bond and in a situation with so many other people.

3\. Something didn’t smell right – and that sounded like something from Scooby Doo, or like Steve was clutching at straws, but he’d realized upon leaving the party (and yes, that was when he had started thinking about all of this, if he was completely honest with himself) that Bucky and Brock really didn’t have that mixed scent that mated pairs usually did, nor the usual undertone of contentment and comfort. In fact, Bucky smelled better than anyone else Steve had ever met - and Steve was certain that Brock’s burning pepper undertones would have spoiled that for him - but there wasn’t even a hint of co-mingling. The bond scent that couples usually had was almost entirely missing. 

He’d avoided Googling whether all that was even possible or what it meant if it was, but only barely and only then because he knew that really, it was none of his business and that he wasn’t a teenage girl. Spending a few hours speaking to someone who clearly wasn’t happy didn’t give him any right to stick his nose in and moreover, there was a high chance that Bucky wouldn’t want him to – and Brock _certainly_ wouldn’t. 

Besides that, Steve had to reason with himself that perhaps there _were_ entirely reasonable explanations. Clearly, Brock and Bucky were mated, which suggested that there had to be _something_ between them. Perhaps it had been an off night? 

Steve hoped that it had, for Bucky’s sake, been just that. 

Thankfully, work had been busy enough that Steve had had some distraction and he hadn’t had too much time to spend glancing down hallways of the Stark Industries building -especially on the rare occasions that he happened to be anywhere near the advertising department - to see if he could see a glimpse of lightly tanned skin, dark hair and blue eyes, or scent out a hint of him… and Steve knew instinctively that he _would_ recognize that scent.

He had no idea what it was about all of this that brought out Alpha instincts in him – and Steve was certain that was what most of this was – but he couldn’t seem to help himself, even knowing that it was definitely not his place and he should leave well enough alone.

*****

It was beyond the end of the work day when Steve finally stretched, hearing something in his back click and he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand, making a small groaning noise. He’d been poring over the same contract for about three hours now – something for one of Brock’s deals, no less – and painstakingly making amendments to the original document as necessary to protect SI’s interests. Finally – and thankfully – he actually felt like he was done. He’d check it again with fresh eyes in the morning, of course, but for now it was probably best that he take a break and leave. 

He tidied his desk in a perfunctory manner before standing himself up and gathering his things. The building was quiet, and when he checked the time he could see that it was well over his usual finishing time. It was typical given that Steve was going to have to go to the grocery store on his way home tonight (a trip he had been putting off for days) and he sighed about it. He knew he had nobody to blame but himself, but it didn’t make it any better.

Turning the light off on the way out, Steve began the trip home, deciding that for convenience if not selection, he’d stop by the place nearest to his apartment rather than the one around the corner from work – it’d be easier to get it back that way anyway.

The train back to Brooklyn from Manhattan was nothing out of the ordinary, and Steve mostly read a few articles on his phone and checked his personal emails to pass the time. When he arrived, he stepped out of the subway station and glanced longingly in the direction of home before resigning himself and turning instead, heading to the nearby grocery store. 

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t like doing groceries, it was more that it was just another chore and something he had to do. It might be easier if he planned a list, but he generally went with the method of picking up a lot of general items and ingredients and hoping for the best. He’d much prefer to be at home and comfortable than wandering the aisles, but it was a necessary evil when there was only so much Postmates he could order before he’d start to recognise a delivery person.

Turning a corner into the frozen food section Steve stilled as he was immediately confronted with a scent he was sure he would recognize anywhere, though there was something just a little _more_ about it today. Initially, Steve thought that it was probably just that his scent blockers had worn off over the day – it happened to everyone at some point after all – right until he realized it wasn’t that. And the main reason he realized is because of exactly how close he wanted to be and in what context.

That was the scent of an Omega in pre-heat, and from what Steve could tell, not far away from full heat.

Steve immediately instinctively knew that he had to find Bucky and protect him – being out in public and smelling as provocative and wonderful as he did right now had far too much potential to become an issue and besides that, he should be at home safely nesting. He had no idea what would bring Bucky (or any Omega) to a grocery store when he was like this – usually an Omega in pre-heat would seek safety and the comforts of home, nesting becoming a priority.

The aisle seemed to move beneath his feet rather than the other way around as he made his way closer, following the scent to its source. It didn’t take him long to find it, turning and finding a lot of other Alphas likely hanging around the area because of it, unable to help themselves. 

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve called, and the Omega looked up, his face showing his misery and discomfort as clear as day. His eyes met Steve’s and he paused, swallowing. Steve could smell his unhappiness and embarrassment at the situation as well as that heady undertone of arousal and heat smell. 

“Steve.” He breathed out, looking halfway relieved and halfway more anxious than he had been before. “I… can’t really talk right now.” 

“I know. Your scent is everywhere, Buck.” Steve tried to be delicate and compassionate about it as he spoke, approaching the man but doing so slowly enough that it hopefully wouldn’t be perceived as any sort of threat. 

Bucky licked his lips and shook his head. “I’m sure it’s not that…” he started, before clearly realizing that there were a _lot_ of Alphas naturally gravitating towards him. “Fuck.” he said quietly before another fresh wave of misery came off of him. “I… Brock needed some things.” 

Of course he did, Steve thought to himself as he barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Did he ask you to come here?” he asked softly, getting within reaching distance of the Omega but making no moves to get any closer or to touch him.

Bucky shook his head. “Not here specifically, but he… I should have known to do the groceries sooner, I just thought I’d have more time – I usually do…” he said, and Steve could practically taste how anxious and upset he was getting and the pheromones in the air seemed to be multiplying by the second. Steve glanced to his side and yeah, some of the others had definitely noticed, too. 

“Okay, it’s alright.” Steve said softly, lowering his voice to what he hoped was a soothing tone. “We can sort this out, we can get what you need to and we can get you home,” he promised, not sure why he was taking responsibility for an increasingly distressed Omega who wasn’t anything to do with him aside knowing his name and having spoken once at a work function, but here Steve was. “Is that okay with you?”

Bucky looked at him and licked those red lips again and Steve wasn’t a strong enough man not to follow the movement with his eyes. “I… you’re asking me?” he asked back, sounding confused by the very notion that he might have options here. 

“Yes, it’s your decision as to whether you want me to help, Buck.” he replied, wondering why that was even a question at all – because it really _shouldn’t_ be. 

“Oh.” Came the answer, Bucky still looking a little suspicious of the help or the question or whatever else in between. “I…” he started, before glancing and clearly seeing a few sets of eyes on the scene they made. Sour embarrassment came through his scent, and Steve knew it was weird to notice every little change, but with Bucky he didn’t seem to be able to just _not_. “Yes. Please.” Steve nodded, putting down the basket of groceries he had been carrying, ignoring Bucky’s confused look.

“First, we’ve gotta do something about your scent.” he said, talking through what he planned to do because that seemed to be helping keep Bucky just a little calmer and more grounded. “I… okay.” He thought of something and shrugged off the worn brown leather jacket he’d put on over the top of his button down work shirt and offered it across, knowing that the natural fabric would hold his scent well and that his scent should cover the pheromone storm that was Bucky right now.

Bucky looked at the garment in his hands and then back up to Steve’s face. “You want me to put that on?” he asked carefully, not even reaching out to take it from Steve’s hand. 

“I’m offering it to you so you can. It’ll cover your scent with mine a bit.” he said, knowing it would likely be problematic if Bucky turned up home smelling of another Alpha – especially another Alpha who happened to be Steve – but also quite sure that right now Bucky’s own scent would overpower anything else on him pretty immediately anyway.

The look on his face suggested that Bucky was weighing it, but one more glance at a particularly leery Alpha who was now only a few feet away seemed to make the decision for him. He took the coat and pulled it over his own shoulders, filling it out almost as well as Steve himself did. “I… thanks.” he said, slightly awkward still, but offering Steve a small smile.

“It’s alright, now let’s get everything else you need, and get you home.” Steve said gently, trying very hard to ignore the fact that he could now smell Bucky overlaid with his own scent, the two mixing in the most intoxicating of ways. It stirred something within Steve, something that immediately wanted this all of the time and wanted Bucky’s scent on him, too even if that was so wrong. He swallowed thickly trying to push all of that down again – after all, right now Bucky needed his help, not anything else. Steve had always been a gentleman, and he could be one now.

Bucky nodded then, turning his head to the side to glance at their surroundings more, the scent of an Alpha nearby clearly calming his frazzled nerves and allowing him to think a little more clearly than he had been when Steve had first found him. “Right, I need some garlic for dinner tonight, I’m making a sauce with that, and then some frozen meals.” He reeled off his list and as he turned back, Steve was almost certain that he paused for half a second to smell at the collar of the jacket, but even to his own mind that sounded to Steve like someone desperately trying to see something that wasn’t there. 

“Garlic?” he asked instead, raising an eyebrow. “But didn’t you mention an intolerance to that the other night?” 

Bucky turned back to him then, blue eyes searching his face curiously. “You remember that I said that?” he asked softly. “I mean, I am, but Brock really likes it, so I deal, you know?”

Steve looked at him carefully, reminding himself once more to bite his damn tongue and that it was none of his business. “Of course I remember.” he said, because that was the easy bit – though Bucky didn’t need to know how many times he’d played back their entire conversation in his head, almost searching for any clue that Bucky’s situation wasn’t as uncomfortable as it had first seemed. “And surely there’s got to be some compromise if it doesn’t agree with you?”

Bucky sighed. “Trust me, I’ve tried serving fish without lemon and butter garlic sauce, but he complains it’s dry. And everything else is gross apparently, so it’s easier to go along, you know? I’ve tried leaving mine off, too.” he admitted, turning them around the corner into the frozen aisle again and picking up a number of ready meals which Steve presumed were to get him through his heat – not that he needed to think about _that_ in any detail. “I suppose I should be pleased he takes such an interest in making sure I’m eating healthy.” 

Remembering the comment about Bucky’s weight Steve paused for half a second, before clamping down his jaw. Once again he found himself repeating internally that it was _not_ his business. 

“I see,” he said, unable to come up with anything else as polite, before sighing because actually – he _couldn’t_. “Wait, no. Sorry, Bucky – if he was really taking an interest, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t be encouraging you to eat something that doesn’t agree with you.”

“Relationships are about compromise.” Bucky replied, not adding anything else, but even if it wasn’t for his immediate change in body language, the sharp spike of lemony discomfort in his scent right then would have given it away. 

“But not that much.” Steve said, a little perturbed by the response but not enough to stop talking. 

“Don’t.” Bucky said quietly, something else passing across his face then. “Right, I think I have everything. Do you?” h asked softly, his eyes pleading with Steve to accept the change of topic. 

Steve sighed a little, before looking Bucky over. Right now instead of arguing this man’s relationship with him, he needed to make sure he got home without incident. “Don’t worry about me for now.”

“You shouldn’t just…” he said, and Steve shook his head, stopping him from speaking.

“It’s okay.” This time, Bucky took a far more obvious scent of Steve’s collar as he nodded, blushing a little when he realized what he had done and that Steve had definitely noticed – not that Steve really minded. 

“Okay.” He said quietly, allowing himself to be led so they could pay for their respective purchases.

*****

The thing was, Steve should have parted ways with Bucky when they left the store. He knew that he should have – but equally, he had no way of knowing how far Bucky and Brock lived from there, and at this stage Steve wouldn’t have been particularly surprised if Brock had sent him further afield just to go to a store he particularly liked and besides that, Steve was pretty fond of that jacket and wanted it back, but if Bucky took it off he’d be right back to step one. Steve couldn’t leave him vulnerable in that way, even as he was starting to struggle against those urges to be closer even for how iron-clad his will could be.

“You really don’t have to.” Bucky assured him when he offered, though how close he was now standing to Steve, almost like the presence of a non-threatening Alpha was reassuring, said the exact opposite. 

“It’s okay.” Steve said again softly, and the small smile on the Omega’s lips and the disappearance of the anxiety in Bucky’s scent said everything he needed to know. Some sort of Alpha pride swelled in Steve’s chest then, making him smile right back. “Come on, you lead the way, I’ll just make sure you’re okay.”

“Thanks, Steve, for everything.” It sounded genuine and all Steve could do was give him a soft smile back. 

They walked quietly for a couple of blocks, before Bucky stopped in front of an apartment building. “So, this is me.”

“Glad you’re home safe, Buck.” he said and he was, if only because Bucky smelled impossibly close to heat now, even he was starting to struggle not to become completely distracted – or worse, aroused – by it. 

Bucky moved, sliding the jacket off his shoulders and handing it back across. Steve replaced it over his own shoulders and noted that hot, sweet undertone to it now that it had never had before, though he didn’t have time to dwell on it right now.

“Me too.” he replied, giving Steve another small smile. “And I… thank you. For the jacket, for grounding me, for making sure I got here okay. And I know you’ll say it’s fine, but, it’s a lot. And I… I really need to go inside.” Steve could tell he was growing increasingly uncomfortable out here, needing that safety of home all the more now. Steve’s brain unhelpfully suggested it was since his jacket and scent were gone, but it couldn’t be that – it was more likely he wanted the comfort, familiarity and safety of _his_ Alpha – his Alpha who should be inside of that building. 

“Go. And you really don’t need to thank me.” Bucky turned then, heading into the building. Steve watched him do it, and lingered for a few seconds, enjoying the last whisper of his scent in the air and deciding that no, there was very little chance that there’d be much of Steve’s residual scent on him by the time he got to Brock, but there was certainly some of Bucky still in the coat.

The whole way home, the Alpha parts of Steve’s brain craved more of it. And he craved more of it in a way that he had to admit – even to himself – that he’d never craved anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... hopefully that wasn't too cringey for anyone? 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think - and I'm loving all your theories on what's coming next! 
> 
> If anyone has any more to share, I'd love to hear it! 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okay, Brock is back in this one – prepare for posturing, general asshattery, and more poor treatment of Bucky including humiliation.   
> \- Many thanks as usual to [ Becassine](%E2%80%9D) for being my beta – massively and much appreciated <3 I wouldn’t have half the confidence if not for your support!  
> \- This one is very much rated ‘A’ for angst – sorry guys!   
> \- - As always, you can find me on Tumblr [ here](%E2%80%9D)! I’m happy to be pestered for more, chased about updates and answer any questions anyone might have <3

“Um, Mr Rogers?” Came his newly appointed secretary’s voice through the door of Steve’s office and he glanced up from the emails he had been answering. 

“Yeah, Wanda?” he asked, hoping that whatever it was wasn’t too difficult and didn’t take too long, because he had a meeting to prepare for, and it included Rumlow so he was going to need to be ready for some potential curveballs. “And really, you can call me Steve, you know.” he added as an afterthought - Mr Rogers made him sound (and feel) older than he was.

“Um, your meeting? It’s cancelled. Brock Rumlow apparently isn’t in today – I’ve just had Mr Stark on the line, he says he’s just going onto another call, but can you call him back in about thirty minutes?” she asked, still sounding slightly timid of making requests of Steve. Hopefully they’d overcome that more in time - Steve didn’t like to think of himself as being l like that, even if he was a head of department and her direct boss.

“Sure, Wanda – thanks.” he said, though he had halfway expected this. If Bucky was in heat (and he had to be by now) then Brock would hopefully be at home to get him through it. Both in the most obvious sense but also because a good Alpha should provide for their Omega when they were less able to do so themselves. A part of Steve was glad that he actually wasn’t here because it might redeem him somewhat as a person, but a part of him that he was far less proud of was jealous. Steve already knew that Bucky was dangerous to him, his scent was too good and that Steve already cared too much. He didn’t really know what to do with it aside from trying to repress it but his hind brain was making that more than a little difficult. 

He’d never figured himself to be a ‘typical’ Alpha before and he’d always been so good about controlling any urges he might have - in fact, he’d seen it almost as a social duty to do exactly that. He strongly believed that people were and should be more than their designation.

Either way, for now he had emails to concentrate on and he’d call Tony as requested because it was clear that this was going to need to be rearranged and also because if he didn’t, there was a high chance that Tony would show up in his office, and Steve certainly didn’t need _that_.

*****

“Stevie!” Tony’s voice came down the line of Steve’s desk phone, sounding as exuberant and cheerful as he usually did. “What do you say we do lunch? I mean, I’m craving sushi, and what says sushi more than suddenly having a two hour hole in your schedule where a meeting with a client should be? What do you say?”

Steve chuckled because really, most people as important as Tony was to SI would be pretty pissed at a sudden rearrangement for all that it might have been completely unavoidable based on the circumstances, but in true Tony style now that he was distracted from whatever else he was meant to be doing he was apparently determined to take other people down with him. 

“You know what Tony, call it a working lunch whilst we try and rearrange this for either whenever Rumlow is likely to be back or for someone else to do all together and you’ve got yourself a deal.” he said, partly because he knew that there would be no deterring Tony once he got an idea in his head, but also partly because sushi on Tony’s tab _did_ sound like a good lunch option,even if building’s cafeteria was impressive in terms of choice and quality.

“Fabulous. I’ll get all of that arranged now. The lunch I mean, not the meeting - I have priorities. Finish whatever you’re doing and meet me in the lobby at twenty. And by the way, we’ll be waiting for Brock. I know you two don’t exactly see eye to eye and I can understand why you might feel the way you do, but he’s a damn good salesman, I’ll give him that if nothing else.” he said, before putting the phone straight down without giving Steve a chance to answer.

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes, unable really to do much else. “Hey, Wanda? I’m meeting Tony for lunch, so I’d think I’ll be gone longer than I usually am. Assume I’ll be back by three to be safe?” he suggested.

“Sure thing, Mr Rogers.” she replied calmly, still refusing entirely to use his first name, as Steve went back to those emails once more.

*****

“I mean sure, this place _did_ offer to deliver, but whilst my tower is a thing of beauty, it’s kind of nice to get out sometimes. Besides, even when I put myself on ‘do not disturb’ people really don’t pay that much attention. This is the only way I’m going to manage a sushi binge without someone wanting something.” Tony was saying as the poor server brought over the huge selection of dishes that Tony had decided they needed, rambling off the order without even really looking at the menu and only asking Steve if he had any further input once he’d ordered what Steve could only assume to be about half of the whole thing anyway. He hadn’t added anything, and that might have been a wise choice - Steve had an appetite but this was a lot even for him.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” he agreed. “So, how long do you think Rumlow will be out of action?” he asked not wanting to think about it, but figuring that before Tony went completely off course it was worth trying to actually halfway sort this stuff out.

Tony hummed. “Well, he’s usually able to give us a bit more notice than this, honestly. His Omega normally has a bit of time between pre-heat starting and going into full heat and Brock comes in for those days, but apparently not this time which is typical when we have a meeting.” Steve thought back to Bucky’s comments about having more time to get the groceries done beforehand – it sort of tallied, not that he was about to say that to Tony. “But I guess 4-5 days, then it depends really on whether or not he goes into rut, I suppose, which I’d imagine he would, being around all those Omega heat pheromones.” 

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Steve brought up the calendar function and flicked forward a couple of weeks. “So if I asked Wanda to rebook for two weeks today at the earliest and we should be more than covered?” he asked, going into work mode even more to avoid thinking about that any more.

In response, Tony nodded. “Yeah, so text the secretary – is she doing okay, by the way? – put the cell phone down, and get eating. It looks like I might have gone a little over the top a bit on this…” he admitted, looking over the spread in front of them as if it hadn’t just cost the same as half of some people’s monthly salary.

“You think?” Steve asked dryly as he tapped a message out to Wanda before putting the phone face down on the table and picking up his chopsticks, immediately digging into a chicken gyoza. “And yeah, she’s really good. A bit shy, but she’s organised. She’ll get there.

“Shut up and eat.” Tony said, rolling his eyes, and actually, that was one request Steve could happily go along with.

It wasn’t until they’d finished their meal that Steve picked his phone up again, groaning. For the inconvenience, the client was now requesting an evening meal rather than the original lunch meeting and Wanda hadn’t known whether or how to argue with them (though Steve could admit it was probably best that she hadn’t) and had instead scheduled the meeting, sent the invite to Rumlow as well and had booked a suitable venue for it. 

Pushing his dislike of Rumlow and wanting to spend an evening with the man aside, he decided to see the bright side. At least this showed how competent Wanda could be - and everyone knew how important having a decent secretary was - and the whole thing had been smoothed over… Steve decided to not think about how he’d know that Rumlow and Bucky had just spent Bucky’s heat and possibly his own rut together.

*****

It didn’t take long before Steve realized that this dinner had been a huge mistake. The head of the company they were hoping to make a decent deal with was sitting opposite Steve, a hulking Alpha male with broad shoulders and his demure, well-dressed Beta wife. They’d been warned previously that he stood for family values, and whilst Pepper couldn’t make the meeting due to prior commitments of her own, Bucky had been available to come with Rumlow to show that SI and their representatives shared those..

And so, Rumlow sat with Bucky next to the Alpha and his wife, with Steve and Tony making up their six. 

“Well, I must say it was really good of you to be so understanding of the situation leading to our postponement of this meeting.” Rumlow said smoothly, fingering the stem of the wine glass in his hand. 

The Alpha man shook his head, giving a knowing smile as he did. “No need – my ex-wife was an Omega, I completely understand,” he said with a suggestive wink that Steve felt was entirely unnecessary, and from the look on her face his wife agreed with him albeit most likely for different reasons. “A male Omega though – now that’s fairly unusual.” He looked over at Bucky like one would some sort of fascinating item that was for sale.

“Yeah, James here is one of a kind. Clever, gorgeous, insatiable – our pups will be gorgeous when it happens.” Brock said with a charismatic smile which got one right back from the couple opposite him, though Steve could not share it. The idea of Bucky having Brock’s children didn’t exactly instil good feelings in Steve, especially when he realized that he was now post heat and that might have already happened, but he pushed that right back down. He didn’t need to be pumping out protective or jealous pheromones right now even if he’d actually gone for the nuclear option so far as blockers were concerned tonight just in case. 

Bucky turned, giving him a soft sweet smile over his plate of grilled chicken salad, a contented scent of vanilla floating over his own blockers. Steve watched it, wondering how Bucky could feel that way when they both knew that there was another side to Runlow, another side to how he acted within this relationship and it _certainly_ wasn’t all family thoughts and gentle smiles then. Nausea rose in his stomach, clenching at it uncomfortably and he had to force himself to take the next mouthful of his food.

“Well, they’ll certainly enrich your life when it happens. I’ve got a few myself – three with the ex-wife, and we had our first last year, though that last one didn’t come easy.” he admitted, and Steve could understand that – Beta women often struggled to have children if they were in a relationship with an Alpha or an Omega. Thankfully, everyone had enough tact not to mention it, glossing over the issue entirely.

The first to answer was Bucky and he hummed pleasantly, giving them both a smile that was made to melt hearts. “That’s wonderful.” The Beta woman smiled right at him, though in Steve’s - biased - opinion it would be very difficult for anyone not to react to such a beautiful face with that expression in that way. 

“Trust me, honey, it’s the best thing I ever did.” she said quietly, giving her husband a private little smile that he returned, and yeah, alright, ‘Family Man’ had been an apt description apparently. Grudgingly, Steve wondered if insisting on Rumlow keeping this job was a stroke of genius on Tony’s part, even if it meant him sitting through the man playing happy families with an Omega Steve had seen was not treated half as well as he made out.

“Well, if James would just hurry up and get knocked up, we’d be right there already.” Rumlow announced then, glancing at his partner. “I mean, it’s certainly not through lack of trying on my part, if you know what I mean.” he added unnecessarily, and even Tony tensed slightly then, obviously ready to jump in with a swift subject change if that was taken badly. 

Instead, the Alpha laughed a booming laugh and James smiled back, though Steve fancied it a brittle, weak smile that was clearly for everyone else’s benefit rather than his own. “These things happen when they’re supposed to.” he replied, squeezing his wife’s hand which he’d placed his own over on top of the table.

“As far as I’d heard, they’re _supposed_ to happen quickly with you Omegas.” Brock sniffed in James’ direction, and the snide dig was clear in both his words and his tone. Steve looked between the two of them, and James’ face was back to that blank impassiveness that Steve was now certain was learned as a defense mechanism to deal with exactly this sort of behaviour. He wondered then what Bucky was like before Rumlow, before all of this. It was something he found himself oddly wishing he could know. 

“It did for us!” The Alpha agreed with a laugh. “Still, the trying is pretty fun in itself - I know a few Alphas who’d tell you to go ahead and enjoy it whilst it lasts - I remember with our pups it was difficult to get a moment alone after they were born, and heats don’t happen the same for a while.” 

Rumlow gave him one of those knowing and probably false smiles back. “It definitely is.” he agreed, an indelicate smirk on his lips as he glanced at James and looked him up and down like a prime cut of meat or something to be owned rather than a person. As Steve looked at Bucky, he noted that the other man’s knuckles seemed to be turning white with his grip on his cutlery, discomfort obvious even if he could only scent it very mildly.

Something in Steve snapped then - he couldn’t deal with this. He could foresee this turning into some sort of discussion about the ins and outs of their sex life and the last week or two, and Steve knew he couldn’t sit around and listen to it. Moreover, it was clear that Bucky was uncomfortable with what this was becoming, and Steve wasn’t certain he could sit around and let that continue without saying something. 

Thankfully, he had finished his course, so it wouldn’t be considered too big of a faux pas for him to leave the table.

“Excuse me, I’m just going to head to the bathroom.” he said, thinking that it would give him the most adequate amount of time to gather his thoughts and that this line of conversation would passonto safer and more neutral topics. He stood himself up and walked across the room, heading into the men’s room.

Deciding that he might as well, he relieved himself before very slowly and thoroughly washing his hands and drying them with the hand towels provided, before then rubbing in some moisturiser. It was unusual for a men’s bathroom to have it, but if it was here and it’d give him more time to calm down, Steve was going to use it. 

He had nearly managed to rub it all in when the bathroom door opened again. Steve turned and was surprised to be confronted by Bucky.

“Hi,” he said, not sure what to say, especially when Bucky’s scent was very much back to it’s norm which sadly included that hint of vague misery and a sharp zest of discomfort once more. Steve could tell this close that he was wearing blockers, and he wasn’t sure why he was still so very aware of it all despite that. Still, he couldn’t dwell on that and if Bucky needed some space and time in here then he should do his best to give him that. “Sorry, I’ll be out of here in a minute.” 

“No, it’s okay, I’m really only doing the same thing you’re doing,” he admitted with a sigh, leaning back against the sink unit and taking a breath. “I’m just hiding out and catching my breath. I think if I was going to do anything else, or I didn’t know you were here I’d have gone to the Omega bathrooms. I don’t know.” He waved a hand as if what he had said were nothing, though it sounded to Steve rather like Bucky had sought him out - but _why?_

“If I wasn’t in here?” Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow though deliberately keeping a small, friendly smile on his face. 

Bucky sighed again, glancing at him and then very deliberately away, wringing his hands anxiously. “It’s just… the other day you made me feel safe. And the whole situation… it was nothing to do with you, and you totally didn’t have to get involved, but I really appreciated that you did, and I don’t think I thanked you at the time. I… I wasn’t thinking straight. So I did need to thank you properly, but ideally without Brock knowing because that could make things somewhat… difficult.” he admitted, before looking surprised at the amount of words that had actually come out of his mouth.

“Really, Buck, I told you at the time – it’s okay. I actually worried a little I’d overstepped.” He had realized immediately that he shouldn’t have done what he had.. An etiquette book would have said as much and yet Steve also couldn’t have left him, though whether he’d act the same way to any Omega in that situation or if it was reserved for Bucky remained to be seen. 

“And honestly, I don’t know why I’m telling you this but I can’t – I can’t listen to him going on about how many pups we don’t have.” Bucky paused there, eyes seeking something in Steve and clearly finding it as he started speaking again. “I’ll tell you why we don’t – I’m not on suppressants because he’d notice that, but I am on contraception. You’ve… I can’t bring a pup into that, Steve.” His tone was almost desperate, his scent reeking of it now, especially with their close proximity. “Fuck, you really don’t need to know this. Nobody does.” he said, snapping his jaw shut almost like he was willing himself not to voice anything more.

Steve turned, looking at him then carefully, gently. It was very clear in that moment that the floodgates were opening and things were coming out – things Bucky clearly hadn’t told anyone until this point. Steve didn’t know why it was him that Bucky was choosing to tell, but he could tell that this was important, and therefore it was important that Steve handled it right.

“You gotta tell someone, though. What’s been going on, Bucky?” he asked gently, not moving from his position, aware he was almost treating the man like some sort of skittish animal, but that’s what the situation felt like. If Bucky had turned and bolted, Steve would not have been surprised. 

Instead of doing that, Bucky breathed in deep through his nose, and fixed Steve with a look. “I think you know, don’t you?” he asked, his breath and his voice wavering. 

“I’ve got my own ideas. But why don’t you tell me?” he asked, and he could practically see Bucky’s brain turning as he spoke, almost weighing up how much lighter he might feel if he talked about everything versus any potential threat or damage he might inflict by doing so.

Eventually, the desire to get some of this off of his chest clearly won out.

“It didn’t start like this, you know?” His words were slow in coming and yet deliberate, coming out in a way that felt almost like they were doing so without Bucky’s express permission. “At first, Brock was… he was so loving. Attentive. Promised me the world. God, Steve, it was so _romantic_. We had trips away, he took me to dinner, he treated me to things – and I know it’s not all about that, but we got on. We laughed together, I thought he thought of us as equals. And do you know how difficult that is to find as a male Omega?” he asked, before laughing humorlessly.

Steve didn’t respond verbally, instead standing back and letting the man talk – a luxury he wasn’t sure was extended to him often, hence this outburst now. He was right, of course, male Omegas were rare - more rare than females for certain albeit not unheard of. Some Alphas treated them like trophies - and that sounded like it might be the case here. 

“Then we start seeing each other exclusively, and why wouldn’t I want it to be exclusive when everything seemed so good? Even the sex is good, and he’s considerate of what I need and we seem to be in this thing together. And you know what happens then?” He paused there, looking to Steve for a verbal answer before continuing on even though it seemed clear that he was letting off some much-needed steam.

“Things start to go downhill?” Steve asked, because that was the only logical thing.

Bucky laughed that humourless laugh again, shaking his head almost if he himself were still in disbelief. “Exactly, it started light. Except one day, we’re having sex and he bites me. And it takes. Because he’s not wearing a bite guard, refused to wear one, and we’re unlucky. But I think to myself that things have been generally good so far, and maybe I’ll be alright – besides, he works for Stark Industries which is exactly what I want to do – I have a degree in advertising I can’t even use at this point because I don’t have an Alpha to agree to my working, you know? And I know I can likely get hired by Stark if I’m with someone who’s already there and it’s like a fucking dream. And so I try and mentally get past it. Like, it was a slip, you know, because who goes around mating with people when it hasn’t been discussed? Like, he’s an Alpha, he can’t help himself.” He shook his head then, wringing his hands more, the anxiety pouring off him to the point that despite himself, Steve stepped forward and put a hand on his tense shoulder, trying to ground him.

Instead of shying away like Steve thought he might, he almost leaned into the touch, putting his own warm, soft hand on top of Steve’s like he might be afraid that Steve would move. Steve wasn’t going to, but he was getting concerned about how long they’d been in here and that someone else might come in. Still, Bucky didn’t look done and Steve made a decision right then that he would rather take that risk than stop this. He didn’t know why Bucky had chosen him for this, but he had, and Steve was not about to betray that trust no matter how or why it had been bestowed, by cutting the conversation short. 

“I don’t know. An asshole.” he muttered, and Bucky nodded.

“Exactly. An asshole. Anyway, things do start getting worse. But real gradually. Like first, he’ll pick up on what I wear and ask me to change it because it’s not what he likes. I know relationships need some compromise and I always remember my Mom telling me to pick my battles, so I don’t pick that one. It’s inconsequential really, you know? But then it’s other stuff – he clocks me in and out. He wants me to always be around. He watches what I eat. And he makes it sound like it’s all for my own good and I believe that, you know? Because he tells me every time I bring it up, but sometimes Steve, sometimes I think I’m starting to go mad.” he admitted, sighing out in frustration as he finished. 

“You’re not going mad.” Steve said and he was sure of that – in fact, this sounded like a classic psychological game of some kind and how the hell he was supposed to go back out there and sit around that table like everything was fine and he didn’t know any of this he had no idea especially given anger on Bucky’s behalf was beginning to simmer below the surface. But how _Bucky_ did it, that was another thing.

“I feel like I am. I don’t know what is real and what I’m blowing out of proportion anymore. And I don’t even know why I’m telling you all of this Steve, other than because t you’ve been a little kind to me and I…” He took a deep breath, clearly getting a better grip on things again, though part of Steve wished he wouldn’t and not because he liked seeing Bucky hysterical, but because he’d clearly been bottling this up for far too long. “I am so, so sorry this is so inappropriate – jeez.” he added, clearly shaking, though he didn’t move from Steve’s grip or move his own hand.

“Buck, you needed this. It’s fine, I promise,” he reassured him, fixing Bucky’s gaze with his own, still not moving. “But you’re not going crazy – still, I have to ask, with all of it why do you stay?”

“Because we’re mated. Separation anxiety will… Oh god. And what if it becomes separation fever? I can’t, Steve… And there’s other stuff...” he said, working himself up again.

It was then that Steve did something that surprised even him on instinct alone. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him tightly before stepping away soon enough so that he couldn’t accidentally scent-mark him.

“Alright, alright. But there has to be something.” Bucky shook his head, turning away then to the sinks and running the faucet, splashing just a little cold water on his face. 

“There’s nothing. Fuck, I really am sorry, Steve. I should… I should go.” he said quietly before giving Steve a wistful look and turning to leave the bathroom.

Steve stood and stared at the door he’d essentially fled through. He understood why Bucky had gone but that didn’t make it any easier. There was a lot to unpack from that conversation and a lot of resentment towards Rumlow and his kind bubbling below Steve’s surface, both things he couldn’t dwell on or deal with right now.. All he did know immediately was that Bucky’s relationship wasn’t a good place to be (and wasn’t that the understatement of the century?), and nowhere near what Steve thought he deserved… and Steve cared more than he rightfully should.

Taking another breath, he turned to the door opening it in order to head back to the table, painting on the most button-lipped fake smile he could.

“Steve, I was starting to think you fell in.” Tony joked as he returned to the group. Bucky had already retaken his seat and was now resolutely not looking in Steve’s direction which stung a little. In every sense it was probably for the best given the situation. 

Steve gave Tony a small smile. “No, nothing so exciting. I met an old acquaintance on my way back.” he explained, and Bucky glanced up then, his expression flashing through surprise before settling back on impassiveness. 

“Well, you’ve been gone long enough, sit yourself down.” Tony grinned at Steve, totally oblivious to the mood. Steve hoped that was also the case for everyone else and that his acting and his scent blockers were good enough to rise to the challenge. Thank god he’d showered after work and applied a fresh coat.

Thankfully, zoning out of the rest of the conversation was easier than it had been before he’d gone to the bathroom, mainly because he was distracted. He couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to Bucky and then back to Brock, seeing the cracks in their relationship ever more clearly now, and finding that his dislike for Brock had grown exponentially into something far more ugly even as he tried not to examine it.

He knew he was too close to the situation now. He _knew._

And yet, the funny thing about the hole he’d dug himself into was that Steve could recognise he’d done it, could recognise that he needed not to be doing it any more, and yet he seemed to be completely unable to stop it, especially with that low simmering anger and sense of injustice burning deep inside of his being on Bucky’s behalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah. Probably not the easiest reading, and if you've made it all the way down here, well done.
> 
> Once again, I feel the need to add the reminder that there very much IS going to be a happy ending, we just need to actually get there <3 Stick with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So we have another reprieve from Brock Rumlow here – I know you’re all hating on him entirely (and he deserves it) so this should be a bit of a rest.   
> \- Many thanks as usual to [ Becassine](%E2%80%9D) for casting her careful eye over it an sorting out my horrible grammar!

Steve had seen Bucky since that meal, though he hadn’t seen him properly to speak to. They’d said a few words in passing and shared a small, joking conversation in the elevator once when they both happened to be there and that should have been enough. But it wasn’t. It really wasn’t, and for Steve those little morsels seemed to be making things worse – every little part of Bucky Barnes he saw and learned made him want more. It was maddening. 

It was almost as if Steve’s feet were making the decision for him rather than his brain as he made his way down to the advertising department with the full knowledge that one Bucky Barnes would be working late. The only reason he knew this was that Steve had been asked to make someone from legal available after usual hours to Darcy Lewis and James Barnes. The request was to cast an eye over any final edits to the latest campaign which needed to be finished today if they were going to make the deadline. 

Despite knowing somewhere deep inside of him that he should have made someone else available - _anyone_ else – Steve had volunteered for the task personally. 

And so here he was, in the corridor that led to the advertising department’s main office, just pausing slightly in the hallway. He knew he should wait until if and when he was called down, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. From inside he could hear serious discussion, and then a sound that warmed him from the inside out – the sound of Bucky actually _laughing_. It was a rich sound, and not in any way controlled so Steve could tell it wasn’t a forced, fake laugh – it was joined then by a female laughing, and Steve found himself feeling an unbidden burst of affection and his own happiness at it, before realizing how ridiculously inappropriate that was. 

_Everything_ about this situation was inappropriate – from Rumlow’s behavior to Bucky’s acceptance to the warm and fuzzy feelings being around Bucky apparently gave Steve whether he wanted them or not. 

Being here now was probably the most of all so far though – and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to turn away and leave like every rational thought told him he should. 

Instead, he reached out and took the handle of the door, pushing it down and opening it. Bucky and Darcy Lewis (who Steve recognized from the high achievers party) were immediately obvious, sitting around a table that was clearly used for brainstorming with a couple of cans of coke between them and a whole load of paper covered in notes, plus two laptops. 

They were still grinning at one another when Steve first entered, but upon hearing the door both of them turned and looked at him, clearly surprised.

“Hey, it’s the hot head of Legal – am I allowed to say that seeing as we’re technically off the clock? Or is it still technically not okay seeing as we’re in a company building? Oh and you’re an Alpha, right? I heard it on the grapevine.. anyway, Bucky here is an Omega…” Darcy immediately started talking and it was clear that she didn’t have much need to draw breath. When she did stop, she nudged her black framed glasses up her nose, biting on her lip and surveying Steve for any sort of a response almost like she was trying to get the measure of him.

“Hi, I’m Steve. I mean, I guess I shouldn’t complain at that description, even if it’s not strictly professional,” he replied, chuckling a little and clocking Darcy’s mildly surprised expression. “And I’ve met Bucky before.” he added, giving Bucky a small smile that he returned before turning back to Darcy. 

“Darce, I’ve met Steve before, _and_ I’m mated to Brock,” he said, rolling his eyes, as Darcy sighed dramatically. “Besides, you know better than to introduce me by my designation, gimme some credit here.”

“Details, Details, Buck Buck. Besides, if you’re so keen to talk about Brock, he _definitely_ refers to your designation. Too much. And I’m not even triggered by it,” she said, waving her hand in a motion that could roughly be translated as ‘meh’. Either way, Steve found he liked the way she spoke about Bucky’s mate so candidly and in such an offhand-yet-derogatory way – possibly because her views aligned well with his own. “Anyway, I take it you’re here to make sure our latest stuff doesn’t break any copyright or land us in other miscellaneous legal hot water. Bucky can take you through what we’ve actually done – I have a margarita with my name on and if I leave right this second I have a chance of making it to my favourite dumpster fire of a bar before happy hour ends. You alright with that, Jimmy Boy?” she asked, glancing at Bucky who sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes again in a good natured way, the smile on his lips soft and affectionate all the while.

“Sure, no problem Darcy,” he replied. “Besides, what’s a Thursday evening without a margarita, right?” Darcy grinned back at him.

“Well, you wouldn’t know, would you? I don’t see you hanging around my dive bar.” she sassed right back, and alright, Darcy Lewis was outspoken and loud and clearly had a somewhat caustic sense of humour, but something in Steve couldn’t help but like her. Perhaps it was the way that despite her barbed words, they clearly came from a place of care for Bucky.

“Anywho, Mr. Legal Eagle, I’m going to get out of here and if you wouldn’t mind not mentioning my little Tequila Thursday excursion to anyone else around here, it’d be appreciated” she said with a grin and a wink.

Steve just laughed. “Hey, if you’re meant to be at work tomorrow and you show up ready to go, I don’t think anybody’s going to mind what you do with your evening.” 

“Precisely. And I will. I always do. Besides, I worked late. I deserve this,” She blew Bucky a kiss as she pulled her coat off of a stand and wrapped herself in it, shoving a woolly hat over her brunette curls and headed out of the door.

When she was gone, there were a few seconds of silence, Bucky seemingly appraising Steve, before Steve cleared his throat and broke it.

“Well, she seems like a character,” he began with a smile, moving slightly closer to the table where Bucky was. That soft summer rain and honey scent was definitely present despite the plug-in blockers, and Steve supposed Bucky’s own blockers would be wearing thin this late in the day, just like his own might.

“She certainly is. I’m… sorry about her. Not a big Brock fan,” he said, almost brushing off the way Darcy had been about it. Steve, in fairness, was very much on her side although he didn’t say as much.

He shook his head in response. “No, she’s great. And it seems like you two get on. Sorry for coming down, I had just finished what I needed to do today and thought I’d see how things were going as I’ve been asked to be on hand.” 

Bucky waved a hand. “Nah, it’s fine, we overran. I’m sorry if we’ve kept you. Um, right, so this is what we have…” he said, opening a folio of work that was on the table, and flicking through a few documents, showing Steve the imagery used, the sources and the wording. A lot of things hadn’t changed, but the small things that had did make a difference, and Steve could see the differences now. 

None of it seemed problematic to Steve, but he asked for Legal to be copied in on the documentation before it got formally used just so they could have one last check. 

Bucky sat back and sighed, looking satisfied. “Thanks for that, it’s good to know we’re unlikely to get torn a new one for this – especially because whilst we pooled ideas with the rest of the team this one sort of rests on mine and Darcy’s heads,” he admitted, stretching himself out, toned arms rising above his head, Steve finding himself drawn to the movement inexplicably.

“It’s fine, I mean, it’s literally my job – though I’ve really only checked there shouldn’t be any obvious legal ramifications, I’m not one for advertising. That’s you,” he said with a smile.

Bucky grinned back then, showing off the cleft in his chin somehow as he did, looking as relaxed and happy as Steve had ever seen him. “I guess it is, huh?” he asked, still smiling. “You know, even on the bad days, I come here and I do this, and it kind of all feels a little bit more worth it, you know?” he said, his tone wandering almost like he was speaking without any sort of filter, and the notion was strengthened by the way he looked horrified upon realizing what he had said, blue eyes widening as he clearly braced for Steve’s reaction.

Steve knew instinctively that any expression that could have been misconstrued as pity would have gone down very badly at this point, so he schooled his face to neutral, and given Bucky’s lack of reaction, he pulled it off. “It’s good to love your work – it makes coming in every day that bit easier, that’s for sure,” he said, before glancing across, unable to stop himself from taking a chance to understand the situation a bit more. “Were you… looking for an Alpha so you could work?” he asked lightly, well aware he was very likely overstepping boundaries but he couldn’t stop himself. He needed to try and understand better for reasons that he didn’t want to put into words.

Bucky froze a little, looking at him then, the comment clearly putting him on edge. “That’s not the only reason an Omega would look for an Alpha. And before you dare to say it, it’s not because that’s what I’m supposed to do, either,” he added venomously, before seeming to crumple in on himself. “No, I wanted what everyone wants. Or what I think everyone does – I wanted to be loved, though it’s still bullshit that an Omega can’t work without being bonded.” 

At least Steve had the good grace to flinch. “Bucky, I’m sorry. It just… I’m trying to make sense of this,” he said, waving a hand and trying to encapsulate in the small movement everything about what was going on with Bucky and Brock right now. “And it _is_ bullshit,” he agreed, his tone hearty and showing his distaste. As proven here, plug-in scent neutralizers did help, if not resolve the issue entirely in a workplace – but then, if an Alpha was allowed _their_ scent, why wasn’t an Omega? Steve was a firm believer that people had to take responsibility and ownership of their own biological urges. Yes, scent affected Alphas and Omegas equally and more than it did Betas, but there was no reason to let that overrule common decency. 

The fact that there were still rape cases built on scent-attraction as a defense sickened Steve more than he could say and he had deliberately chosen to take pro bono cases against people who tried that.

But right now that was not the issue at hand. 

Bucky looked him over appraisingly. “All of what, Steve?” he asked, his voice clear and cool and forcing Steve into articulating an answer he had not thought he would have to actually give. 

All too late, Steve realized he might be in trouble here.

“You. And Brock. And the things that he…” he said, trailing off, feeling like he had a mouth full of chalk as he spoke.

He was right to be concerned. “Steve, I….” Bucky sighed, and then started again, looking more annoyed than anything else. “You’ve really not got any right to have any opinion on what goes on in our relationship. Actually, nobody but us does. And I get that I vented to you – but really, I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry if I gave you any ideas or made you feel like you’re… _responsible_ for it in some fucked up way, or something,” he said, fixing Steve with an undeniably steely look. 

“No, Buck, I don’t feel responsible or anything… I just… you’re…” He dragged his hand through his hair, aware it was probably much messier than it had been when he’d done it before work this morning. “From what I’ve seen and what I already know, you’re… this awesome person. And Brock… he doesn’t treat you right. And I know you know that, and I know it’s none of my business, but I can’t help but wonder why you’re involved with him,” he explained, swallowing and hesitantly wondering whether this would make things better or worse.

Bucky gave him a look, and the only way it could really be described was as some sort of death stare. “Steve, that is _not_ yours to comment on,” he said firmly, looking him over. As he did, Steve could feel his blood seemingly freeze in his veins, making him feel cold all over though he didn’t have any business doing that. 

“I know,” he said, and he did, but he desperately wanted it to be, more than he could say – and far, far more than it was _appropriate_ to say.

“I… look. I made a mistake. In venting to you. It had been a bad day – a bad week, but it’s not always like that. And I’ve heard about you – I know you’ve done a lot of charity work and whatever before coming here and I get that I’m probably similar to some sort of charity case for you, but I’m never going to be that, and Steve, you seem like a nice guy generally but you’re crossing lines here,” he said, ramping up his words against whatever was going on with Steve.

The thing was, Steve was almost certain he was lying on at least some of what he was saying.

Rumlow’s behaviour couldn’t have been a one off, Bucky was nowhere near shocked enough for that, and neither was anybody else. It had to be more frequent and Steve hated the behavior itself, but hated Rumlow too for clearly thinking it was acceptable and doing it. 

“You’re not a charity case to me, Buck. I just… you seem like you need a friend. And I care,” he tried to explain, tried to make it sound like less than it was.

Bucky paused a little then, glancing at Steve and clearly warring with himself internally. “Steve, you can’t get too involved here,” he warned, a weight hidden behind his words that made Steve ache. “You can’t. It’s not your place, it’s not your mess, and besides, there’s nothing to be done about it now. It’s too late. You can’t go making things worse for me, being all nice to me and whatever and showing me what I won’t ever have where I am. I… don’t think I can take it,” he admitted, his voice sounding more towards tired and wrecked then Steve was even sure he could stomach.

“Buck there has to be…” he started but Bucky shook his head.

“Steve. Mated.” He touched the side of his neck where his scent gland would be and therefore where Steve assumed the bite mark would be. His fingers flitted over the spot on his collar where the scar from it had to be beneath the fabric before he wrenched his hand away sharply. “There ain’t any getting out of this. I can’t just up and leave.” 

The thing was, Steve knew it was true. If a mating bite took then it was permanent, more of a ‘death do us part’ than marriage could ever manage, which was why a lot of mated couples didn’t bother. 

“Exactly, pal. So I also can’t go seeing how the grass really is greener on the other side, you know? Call it some sense of self preservation or whatever,” he finished, and alright, yeah, Steve _could_ understand that. What he had to do now was push down whatever he wanted, because it wasn’t fair on Bucky.

“I do get it,” he admitted, glancing at Bucky.

“So that’s why you can’t cross lines. You can’t, because _I_ can’t,” he said, firmly but not unkindly and Steve could see the discomfort on his own face, and that soft change in scent that showed it for certain. He wasn’t fully sure whether that made it better or worse for him to stomach and deal with. “Even if I wanted to go, there’s a lot. I’d lose my job here, for one, I can’t move back in with my Mom or put myself on my friends and besides that, there’d be the separation anxiety even if I could get through the rest of it.” Steve noted then that at some point through this Bucky had reached out, resting a hand on his arm just below Steve’s elbow, almost like Bucky was the one trying to comfort him about the situation.

“I’m… Bucky, I’m so sorry if things aren’t what you wanted,” he said, his voice rough and scratchy. Perhaps Darcy had the right idea going for happy hour drinks tonight. “Or what you deserve.”

Bucky chuckled humourlessly at that. “Yeah, well, what’s done is done. Look, I… we need to avoid each other. Where we can. So I’m going to go now, once I’ve packed this away. Get yourself out of here, yeah?” he asked, the words cutting deep on Steve because this absolutely wasn’t what he wanted, and he found he desperately didn’t want to watch Bucky leave, because inevitably that meant him going home. Home to Brock. 

Steve sighed, moving himself to standing. Despite what he wanted, he knew that Bucky was technically right. “For what it’s worth, I’m still concerned about you. And I can’t just switch that off.” 

Bucky turned, looking at him. “You have to, Steve,” he said, and his voice was so forlorn and sad that Steve found himself swallowing.

“I don’t know if I can promise you that.” Through force of sheer will he still turned, moving himself out of the room and back down the corridor into the main building, walking as quickly as he could for fear of saying something stupid.

As he saw it, he had two choices at this moment on the two scenarios he was working with. In the long term, he could either forget about Bucky Barnes, Brock Rumlow and the horrible mess that the whole situation was or he could _not_ , and in the meantime he could either go home and dwell on everything he knew about the situation or he could go and get himself a beer.

He pulled out his phone, scrolling to an old contact he happened to know was in town and sent a text message. Sitting and brooding on this at home alone was not going to do him any favours at all, though the jury was still out on whether alcohol would or not. 

Within a few minutes he had a response, and that made his mind up for him.

*****

Sitting inside of a dark bar, which was pretty quiet given it was a Thursday night, Steve swigged from the bottle of beer that he had in his hand, letting the liquid wash through his mouth and down his throat. He’d have preferred a good glass of whiskey or something similar but this was less likely to leave him with a thick head for work in the morning.

“So, unless you’ve taken up casual weekday alcoholism, I’m guessing there’s some reason I’m sitting in a bar with you tonight – not that I mind your company. We’ve done the niceties, how about we move onto the conversation we’re going to end up having regardless?” the man opposite asked after a couple of seconds of continued silence and Steve glanced up at the man in question, sighing.

“Bruce, I…” He sighed, knowing there was no point in lying about any of this. “I think I’ve got myself into a mess, and I really didn’t mean to, but you know when you find out about something and you can’t leave it alone?”

“Buddy, you’re talking to someone who literally gave up paid work as a doctor and moved to India to work in the slums because they have no access to medical care, let alone specialist Alpha and Omega assistance when necessary. If anyone gets it, I do,” he said with a soft, non-judgmental smile. 

The slums of India had actually been where Steve had first come across Bruce Banner. The guy seemed like some sort of intellectual gentle giant and had been as hell bent as Steve was about doing the right thing for people who couldn’t really afford for it themselves and standing up for people. He liked that; it was like finding a kindred spirit he could fully be himself around. It was why they’d kept in touch even when their work had taken them to other places.

“Well, I met a guy,” Steve started, before realizing how that sounded and wincing and blushing simultaneously.

Bruce snorted, “You know, maybe you want to call someone else for this conversation if that’s the lane you’re in – can I put a call through to Pepper or something?” he asked and Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly at the teasing.

“He’s mated to someone else. And… his mate is fucking _awful_ , as a person, as an Alpha and definitely as a mate. He talks about him like he’s trash or some sort of possession he doesn’t even value, and he didn’t even ask before biting him,” Steve spat, feeling that anger at the injustice of the situation boiling up inside of him again. 

“Alright, alright, stop the pheromone overload, I don’t need half the bar coming over here and picking a fight with you after breathing that in,” Bruce said, and Steve at least had the good grace to look sheepish.

“Just… he’s great, Bruce. Like, a nice guy, hardworking, interesting, and he has these eyes…” He suddenly became very aware he was sounding much like a teenage girl and clamped his jaw firmly shut.

“Alright, Mr. Disney Prince, I get it. But he’s bonded? Jeez, that sucks. Especially if it wasn’t consensual – I haven’t seen anything like this since I was in India… and some parts of Asia,” he admitted, giving Steve a small look of understanding. “But you know there’s nothing you can do, right? Especially if he doesn’t want to leave.” 

“But I think he does,” Steve insisted. “He seems, fuck… he’s so _defeated_.” It was the best single word to describe Bucky’s demeanor and attitude towards his own situation.

“Yeah, but unless he wants to do something really major, there isn’t anything,” Bruce repeated, giving Steve a look. “Steve, I’m willing to listen, but you have to listen to me, too.” 

“I know. I’m sorry for whining, I just… his _scent_. And I can’t stop thinking about him,” he admitted.

“Scent sickness. Now that I _have_ seen before. It just means that on a very biological level, the two of you would be very, very compatible – blockers and distance. That’s what you need to use,” he said, before giving Steve a look. “And Steve, _don’t_ go rushing ahead and doing anything impulsive or stupid.” 

Steve looked back at him, his face mildly affronted. “Have I ever?” 

Bruce didn’t answer.

That was answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- As in previous chapters, we have warnings for Brock Rumlow being an abusive fucknugget and Bucky not having the best time. The only thing I can say to try and explain myself is that I have at least tried to give Buck Buck something nice to be happy about in this one. Sort of. Eh, you’ll see when you get there.  
> \- As mentioned in the tags, there is infidelity and that sort of starts in this chapter. If it’s a squick for you… I’m not sure why you’re here because it’s been there all along ;) Either way, if it _is_ please move along. It’s best for both of us.  
> \- As is often the case, the lovely [ Becassine](%E2%80%9D) has been my cheerleader, my beta and the person I bounce ideas off through all of this. Thank you so much, I literally couldn’t do it without you <3

Sitting as he was now, Steve supposed he should have anticipated something like the scene that was unfolding in front of him. But really, Steve hadn’t thought anyone actually drank _that_ much at these corporate team building events even when there was an open bar.

Apparently, he was wrong.

They were holed up in a fairly fancy hotel, with ‘randomly picked’ team members from each of SI’s departments and were due to spend a day tomorrow doing outdoor team building activities, but tonight had been just a ‘group dinner’ with drinks on the company afterwards. Unfortunately, some people – alright, mainly Brock Rumlow – had taken the ‘open bar’ concept a bit too far. Steve didn’t exactly drink to excess anyway, but especially on things like this he felt it was important to remember that you were still representing the company – and there were certain things that colleagues didn’t need to see.

Sitting next to Rumlow and looking very uncomfortable was Bucky. Until now, Steve had only seen him in passing since that night in the advertising department. He was trying to respect the Omega’s wishes for distance even if Steve himself couldn’t stop thinking about him and hoping that he was okay. He’d looked okay then, but right now he didn’t. He looked uncomfortable and upset. That already had Steve on edge.

“I mean, s’bad enough that I’mma miss some potential sales to be here with you, James, but y’don’t even smell like you’re gonna put out - if an Alpha wasn’t so secure he’d think you weren’t into him…” he was saying now, leaning into Bucky who looked rather like he was doing his level best to sink into the back of the couch he was sitting on and be consumed by it rather than sit through whatever was going to come. “I mean, s’not like you do very often, is it? Not as much as an Alpha like me deserves.”

Bucky looked entirely humiliated – which was completely understandable – but Brock clearly wasn’t put off, and to make matters worse Steve could see that he was not the only person in the room watching the exchange. 

“Didn’t really choose to come, Brock, you know that. I was randomly selected, and you didn’t have to come with me, either.” Bucky said quietly, clearly keeping his tone low in the hope that Rumlow would do the same and that it would deter their audience. Steve also admired the way he ignored any talk of sex, refusing to acknowledge it or rise to the bait. It was something he wasn’t certain he would have managed himself.

Unfortunately, it didn’t have any effect. “What? And leave you here getting all anxious and needy and being insufferable when you get home? Or worse, flirting with some other Alpha because you think someone else might want you? I don’ think so.” He replied, leaning into Bucky further, crowding him despite the way Bucky moved back clearly trying to give himself space. “Is that what you want?”

“No, Brock. I-I’m glad you’re here.” He said, giving the man a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, his stammering telling that he didn’t truly mean it. “Course I am, but you know, maybe it _is_ time for bed.” 

“Is it fuck. No, I think it’s time for you to be a good little Omega, and to go and get me ‘nother drink. Whiskey. On the rocks, but not too many of ‘em.” He added, nudging Bucky more roughly than there was any reasonable explanation for. “Go on.” 

By this point Steve was wincing, especially as the people watching started chattering and glancing less covertly at the escalating scenario in front of them. Gripping the arms of his chair, Steve watched on, reminding himself that there was no way he could do anything at all about this without crossing lines, which he had agreed not to do. Still, the scenario made him uncomfortable, his stomach clenching and roiling and his knuckles turning white on the chair arms. 

“I… uh. Brock, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Bucky asked, and the glance he gave his Alpha was both unsure and nervous, his voice sputtering and faltering as he did.

The reason why was immediately clear.

Brock looked like someone had slapped him (and maybe someone _should_ , Steve thought) before blinking and refocusing his eyes, clearly struggling in his intoxicated state. “James? Are you _questioning_ my authority? You’re _my_ Omega – or do you need reminding?”

Bucky’s eyes went round, something like a scared kitten expression on his face. “No, I’m not challenging you, I just… an Omega looks after their Alpha, right? And we’re going to do activities tomorrow and I wouldn’t want your head to be hurting,” he said lightly, clearly scrambling to placate the situation before it came more.

Steve knew he should look away.

He couldn’t. 

It was clear that there were others in the same situation, all glancing across but most now having the decency to look awkward about it. 

“James, I’m your _Alpha_. You’re just an Omega. An Omega who hasn’t - or worse, maybe _can’t_ even give me pups and insists on working. Howzzat make me look?” he slurred, wavering in his seat almost as if he was sitting in a strong wind. 

“Like an Alpha comfortable in his position?” Bucky replied quickly, though he said it with an inflection at the end as if it were a question and it was clear that his nerve was failing fast. Steve couldn’t blame him, Brock was drunk and looked vaguely unhinged, eyes still slightly off focus. 

Brock’s wavering stopped, and he was sitting stock still and straight up, fixing Bucky with an intent look. “I don’t like your lip, James, and I still want muh whiskey.” He managed, and Bucky looked completely torn, as Brock pulled a hand back. It wasn’t clear if it was for a slap or just a shove – but either was unacceptable. 

It was then that just as Steve was considering intervening himself that he noticed Thor, a large blond guy from Logistics had stood up himself and was crossing the space between himself and the couple.

“Brock, friend, how about you join me for a quick beverage before we turn in for the night? I believe we are on the same team tomorrow, let us discuss how to make an advantage for ourselves.” He suggested, his naturally loud voice booming over the conversation between Rumlow and Bucky, stopping Bucky from having to come up with an answer.

The Omega froze, looking up at Thor and then back to Rumlow, and then back to Thor again clearly waiting for the response from his mate.

Rumlow focused his gaze as best he could on Bucky, before leaning and gripping his jaw, fingers digging in just slightly as he turned Bucky’s head so he was looking him straight in the eye. Before answering Thor, or even acknowledging him at all, he leaned in further and pressed what was clearly a rough kiss to his mouth. From what Steve could see, he wasn’t convinced that Bucky was kissing back. It was a claiming kiss, something meant to mark his territory, to tell Bucky that this _wasn’t_ over and that he _hadn’t_ won.

When he pulled back, he continued pressing into Bucky’s jaw, fingers seeming to dig in even from the distance at which Steve was sat. “When I go up, you go up.” He growled, before tilting his head and nipping at Bucky’s skin then standing, walking to Thor on wobbly legs, before they both headed to the bar, Thor’s strong arm leading Brock away.

Immediately, Steve wanted to go to Bucky, wanted to comfort him and make sure he was okay. He looked… lost. Lost and worried and sad. It was awful.

And yet Steve _couldn’t_. He could only imagine the office gossip that would cause, not to mention additional issues with Rumlow, especially given he was still present and had seen Steve and Bucky talking at the dinner.

Over the next half an hour or so, the bar area slowly began to empty as people starting making their way to bed, eventually culminating in Thor wrangling Rumlow towards the door and then up the stairs to the rooms. During that time Bucky continued to sit, a couple of people who clearly knew him from work briefly checking in, one Beta lady giving him a soft shoulder squeeze almost in some sort of solidarity. 

Steve watched Thor and Rumlow go. Bucky watched too which Steve noticed, given he’d been watching Bucky all night whilst at least trying to be discreet about it. 

“I.. are you okay?” Steve asked quietly, keeping his voice to a pitch where Bucky could ignore it and pretend he hadn’t spoken without being rude if he wanted to. Of course, what Steve wanted to ask was whether Bucky actually planned to follow him, but he couldn’t do that.

Bucky glanced up, meeting Steve’s eyes. “I think you know I’m not, really. Not when I have to go upstairs to that pretty soon.” He said quietly, glancing at the door and sipping from the glass in his hand, which Steve now noticed contained an amber liquid and an ice cube.

Bucky was drinking alcohol. 

Steve knew it was none of his business, but he also knew that was unusual. Then again, with whatever awaited him in their bedroom to look forward to, Steve wasn’t sure he blamed the Omega. 

“Why not wait a bit?” Steve asked, and Bucky immediately tensed, clearly remembering Rumlow’s parting words and weighing the implications of not doing as he was told.

“You don’t understand.” He said, chewing on his full lower lip, eyes coming up and meeting with Steve’s properly, sparkling with unspoken anxiousness. 

“So explain to me.” He said softly, aware that Bucky might not, but that if he did it might buy him a few minutes downstairs. Every minute he was down here he wasn’t up there with Brock for one thing and besides that, every drunk person that Steve had ever encountered had fallen asleep at some stage. The longer Bucky wasn’t up there, the more chance there was for that to happen before he got up there.

Bucky’s hands were wrapped together in his lap, fingers overlapped and fidgeting. He bit down again on his lip, Steve unable to stop his eyes from tracking the movement and the soft impression it momentarily left. “If I go up there, I don’t know what I’m going to find. What mood he’s going to be in, I mean, though either way I doubt it’ll be good.” He fidgeted again nervously, rearranging himself. “And you can guarantee it’ll be my fault, especially seeing as according to him it’s my fault we’re here at all.”

“Because you got drawn out of the random lottery thing for a place on this?” Steve asked even if the answer was obvious – mostly he wanted to keep Bucky talking now that he had started.

“Yeah. He made the choice to be here too, asked for permission himself and all, but he’s acting like he was forced.” Bucky swallowed. “I’m… I’m not sure he wants me being on my own. I mean, it’s kind of sweet I guess, but I… I’d have been fine, you know? And I don’t need him acting like this is some huge inconvenient favour to me.” He admitted, before sipping at his drink, almost like preoccupying his mouth was the only thing that would stop him talking, but after a few seconds pause, he started again anyway with no prompting from Steve required.

“And I really didn’t need him doing what he just did, either. Nobody else did either, come to that. Does it make me a bad Omega if I don’t follow him up?” he asked, and chuckled softly in a way that suggested to Steve that he didn’t much care for the answer either way. 

“You’re his Mate, not his drunken babysitter.” Steve levelled, keeping a watch on the reaction that would get. Something in him desperately _wanted_ to hear Bucky admitting that there were things within his relationship that were not particularly healthy – almost like that selfish part of Steve that he tried not to acknowledge wanted Bucky for himself needed validation for what he knew he was starting to feel.

Bucky sighed. “Mmm, but sometimes the two things look pretty similar from where I’m standing,” he admitted, staring off a little then and looking more anxious as his eyes flickered towards the door and the stairs beyond clearly torn about what to do.

“If you want to sit a little longer, I’m not ready to turn in yet,” Steve offered tentatively, well aware this probably pushed the boundaries that Bucky had been so keen to set. Hell, Steve knew that _he_ needed those boundaries too. It was safer. It would be easier for both of them in the long run, and yet Steve _wanted_ to spend this time with this man despite it all. 

Bucky looked up at him, eyes searching his face before swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “You make it really hard to do the thing I’m supposed to do sometimes, you know.” He said softly, before relaxing back in his chair. “But I… I think I’d like that,” he said softly, before glancing at the spare chair next to him almost as if it were a hint. Steve took it, standing and crossing the short distance between them and sitting in that chair. “Better.” Bucky affirmed. 

“I don’t mean to,” he replied. “I don’t mean to make it difficult to do the right thing, I mean.” 

Bucky smiled softly. “I know you don’t. It’s still difficult, you know, to see you acting like everyone tells you an Alpha should when…” he nodded towards the stairs that Rumlow had been taken up by Thor. “It reminds me of what I’m missing – or what I _could_ be missing, I guess. You know, even when I borrowed your jacket, he’s never mentioned your scent being on me.” He said pensively, and Steve wondered what was going on in his mind. 

“To be fair, the day you borrowed my jacket you were pumping out plenty of pheromones of your own – it was probably pretty easy to lose my scent in that.” Steve reasoned, and given that Bucky had seemed no worse for wear – heat aside – after that encounter, he figured that had to have been the case. Of course, rationally he had hoped that it would be – it would lead to less potential problems for Bucky after all, and Bucky had plenty of problems without adding to them. 

The response was for Bucky to laugh humourlessly and shake his head. “Come on Steve, you know that’s not how it works. You guys are territorial, it’s okay. No. Any Alpha worth his salt would have still smelled that… shit, Steve, I nuzzled your collar. I… your scent would have been on me plenty, you know, given how… uh, how _close_ he’d have got that same night. I didn’t exactly get a chance to shower in between,” he said, his words careful and deliberate and quiet enough that nobody else would hear them.

Steve’s heart jumped in his chest, thumping against his ribcage for no real discernable reason, even as the thought of Rumlow helping Bucky through his heat in the most carnal way cut through him. He’d justified his actions to himself in the fact it had helped Bucky deal with the other predatory Alpha’s that had been slowly gathering and would have been some mild comfort in the early stages of his heat and he’d consoled himself with the fact that Bucky’s entirely overwhelming and intoxicating heat smell would probably overpower most other scents.

But to his Alpha it _shouldn’t_.

Not if another Alpha had been too close to his _Mate_. 

And that meant that either Brock hadn’t cared, or he was so lapse in terms of what happened to Bucky it was unbelievable. Steve wasn’t sure which scenario he liked least, though he supposed that there was the boon that Brock hadn’t done anything awful to Bucky because of that hint of scent left. 

As if reading from his facial expression Bucky spoke again then. “It’s not for you to feel guilty over, you helped me. You were right, I shouldn’t have been out in a grocery store that night, not like that,” he said softly.

Steve sighed. “I just… I really struggle not to say anything.” 

“I’m not stupid, Steve – or not completely. I see how people look when they see the way he is,” he said with a sigh. “But I used to answer back and it just makes things worse. It’s really not worth it.” 

“I just wish that there was something more that I could do to help,” Steve admitted, glancing sideways at Bucky and hoping he wasn’t pushing too far.

Bucky gave him a small smile. “You being here is good. Too good, really. It’s… nice to have someone who listens the way you do. I mean, I have friends, but it’s the people I work with I… don’t get a lot of time outside of work to socialise – and I know we work in the same place, too, but…” 

But they had talked about things that certainly weren’t work related. Bucky had felt comfortable enough with Steve despite not really knowing him to offload about the bullshit he was going through. Steve wanted to help more than he wanted almost anything else in that moment. Their scents were compatible and Steve was still trying not to think much about what that could even mean.

“I’m here if you need me – and I mean that anytime,” he promised and he meant it, too. “I… could give you my cell phone number? Just in case?” he offered.

Bucky considered for a second, looking Steve over. His eyes were expressive, and the way he looked at Steve was just a little surprised and his lips quirking into something akin to a smile. “You could,” he agreed quietly, pausing and nibbling that lower lip once more before sliding his own cell out of his pocket and unlocking it, passing it over to let Steve type his number in.

Steve did, but didn’t add a name. Bucky glanced up, giving him a knowing smile before adding it as “Darcy personal”, confirming Steve’s suspicion that he’d not openly have it just in case Rumlow checked anything. 

He rankled a little at the fact that Rumlow _would_ check – everyone was entitled to their privacy after all, but on top of everything else he supposed it was a small issue.

“Just in case,” he explained and Steve nodded, giving him a soft smile that he hoped conveyed that he understood, but in all likelihood held Bucky’s gaze a little too long and probably gave away some of the less noble things he thought and was starting to feel for the man.

Glancing up then, Bucky seemed to notice something and when Steve looked up too, he could see what it was. The bar area was all but empty, them being some of the very few stragglers remaining.

Bucky froze a little, body going tense as if he was bracing himself for what would come next, because it being near bedtime meant going back to the room and to his Alpha. They also couldn’t stay down here indefinitely given it wasn’t fair on the staff, but also because they risked becoming the subject of office gossip. 

“He might be asleep,” said softly, almost instinctively knowing what the issue was.

“He might not,” Bucky sighed. “I hope that he is, though. I mean either way, I’m going to have to go up there at some point, aren’t I?” 

“I guess.” Steve admitted uneasily, though there was no avoiding it, and even if he did it would almost certainly make things worse for Bucky later. 

Bucky sighed a little before his face turned to an expression of grim resignation. “I should go, staying here longer makes it harder,” he admitted, glancing at Steve almost apologetically, which made Steve sadder still. It was as if Bucky had gotten himself into such a habit of apology and doing things in the way that he ‘should’ that he did it even when he wasn’t around Rumlow at all.

“I’ll walk you up,” Steve offered, glancing at Bucky as he did to check that was okay. 

The man paused before nodding, reaching out and softly touching Steve’s arm, the brush of his fingers so feather light that if Steve hadn’t seen the movement with his own eyes he could almost have believed that it wasn’t there. His eyes met Steve’s, blue on blue, albeit two very different shades and Steve wondered for that half a second if he had felt that change in atmosphere between them that the small movement had made before deciding that he _had_ to have.

Steve licked his lips which felt incredibly dry all of a sudden and Bucky tracked the movement, the tension very suddenly _there_ and Steve found himself picking up a small scent of wanting that wasn’t his own – or was he imagining that? It was such a small hint he could be, or it could be the work of suppressants. Steve pushed the thought away, knowing it wasn’t doing any good to ponder. 

“Thank you,” he said softly, eyes not leaving Steve’s even as he began to move, slowly pushing himself to a standing position. 

As they left a bar, Steve walked just a step behind Bucky out of the door and towards the stairs. From this angle, Steve couldn’t help but to take a moment to admire Bucky’s body. He had broad shoulders – far broader than the average Omega build – which moved down his back to a slim waist and a firm looking ass. His legs were long and he moved elegantly, the stride of someone who’d clearly once been confident once – something else that Steve was sure that Brock Rumlow’s presence in his life had ruined for him. 

He seemed to slow as he got closer to the room he and Rumlow had been assigned, stopping at the door and turning to look at Steve properly. Height-wise they were almost perfectly matched, Steve only looking down slightly to fix their gaze together once more.

The quietness of the corridor stretched between them, Steve almost not daring to even breathe for fear of breaking whatever this was. Whatever was passing between them felt electric, alive, like something was about to happen even if Steve didn’t know what. 

That soft scent of Omega pleasure and arousal hung between them – Steve clearly hadn’t been imagining that - and Bucky blushed a little, fidgeting uncomfortably in the face of his own obvious physical reaction even as it teased Steve, every part of him wanting to _do something about it_.

“I… Steve, I’m sorry.” He said gently, stilted and a little uncomfortable. Steve didn’t know why - it was quite clear (or so he thought) that he was interested when he very much shouldn’t be – the fact that their last conversation had essentially been a thinly veiled warning to the both of them to keep their distance for all the reasons that they knew they should. 

But they hadn’t, or couldn’t.

Either way it didn’t matter now when they were stood in the hallway of this hotel, Bucky looking bashful, a delicious pink tint to his cheeks as that wonderful smell surrounded them both. Steve could feel himself reacting, his cock twitching just a little in his pants, and he was tempted to fantasise about what might happen here if things were different.

He’d suspected it already, but in that moment Steve _knew_ that he was gone over Bucky Barnes and that part of the reason he hated Brock Rumlow was that he was generally an asshole, but another part was that he had someone so precious in his life and he couldn’t even see that to look after him, much less care for him in the way that he deserved.

“Buck, it’s okay,” he breathed out, feeling a little frozen to the spot, both wanting to see where this moment took them but also knowing that nothing could happen. 

“It’s not – Steve… I - I want to get close. I want…” He said, the words feeling like they were being torn from somewhere deep inside of him where he’d buried them in a pool of regret and poor decisions. The scent of _wanting_ was stronger again now and it took all of Steve’s self control not to move, willing his legs to stay rooted on the spot.

Steve breathed out, inching just a little so that Bucky would be able to scent him too, smell the soft pulse of arousal beating below his skin in time with his own heart. He knew it was wrong - the moment felt heady and dangerous and delicious, but Steve would feel so much worse if Rumlow didn’t treat Bucky in quite the way he did and if their relationship was in any way happy. 

Obviously picking up on the scent that matched and complimented his own both biologically and in mood, Bucky made a small noise - a little chirp of something like pleasure and leaned just a little more until his face was inches from Steve’s own, eyelids fluttering shut as if he was just enjoying the proximity and the intoxicating mixture that their scents were now creating. Steve himself was very aware of it, and it was a delicious heady mix. 

It was clear that they were now both being driven by instinct rather than logical thought. The tension between them was thick and almost palpable and Steve swallowed thickly, wondering where he should go from here – what it was okay to do. 

The answer, he knew, should be fairly obvious. He should say his good night’s to Bucky, and he should leave. It was an unspoken rule that you never went near someone else’s Mate.

And yet, Steve was not that strong.

He never wanted Bucky to feel with him the way he so obviously did with Brock and he didn’t want to push, but he did _want_. He swallowed and licked his lips, Bucky watching the whole thing and getting impossibly closer without yet touching, his mind clearly in a similar place to Steve’s and Steve wondered right then if… 

He _could,_ after all. He could lean in now and press their lips together, and he would do it softly yet firmly and with all the care and attention that Bucky Barnes sorely deserved and that Steve desperately wanted to give to him. Looking at those lips, Steve had no doubt that they would be soft and pillowy and that Bucky would push back just enough, letting Steve tilt his head to fit them together better, that delicious scent in his nose all the while. His cock twitched again. He was so fucked for this Omega. 

It was precisely then that the moment seemed to break and Bucky seemed to come back to himself and realize how they were standing and what they were doing – or _about_ to do and recoiled back.

“Shit, Steve, I am so sorry,” he said, blinking and unfreezing, almost reacting in a similar way to if a bucket of icy water had been dumped all over him. “I… this is why we can’t – why we can’t spend too much time together. I don’t trust myself.”

He looked so shocked and terrified by his own actions that something inside of Steve ached, wanting to make that better. His hand was still rested on Bucky’s hip and neither of them seemed to be able to move, almost like they were caught up in some sort of magnetic field that had been created between them, drawing them together still.

“Yeah,” he murmured dryly, not looking away from Bucky. “Buck, I’m sorry for putting you in this position.” 

Bucky cleared his throat, very deliberately stepping back, eyes still locked on Steve’s and searching for something. “I wish I’d met you a year or two before.” He said quietly and earnestly. “Fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it slightly, wiping it away from his forehead.

He stepped back then, reaching a hand onto the door knob of the room, taking a deep breath. 

“I wish you had, too,” Steve murmured, and fucking hell he’d _never_ get Bucky out of his head now. Being around the man was like a form of torture, like being thirsty and a glass of cold water being just out of reach, he could quite literally see it, but not get to it.

“I should go,” Bucky said softly, an edge of panic to both his voice and that scent now, tainting it lemony. “I have to, before this gets worse.”

“Be careful, Buck – look after yourself.” Steve said gently, giving his hip one more squeeze, but not moving away until Bucky had fumbled his key card out of his pocket and into the reader, the door knob turning below his hand. 

“I’ll be careful, I have to,” he agreed, turning to enter before looking back over his shoulder. “Good night, Steve.”

“Night, Buck.” He replied quietly, feeling rooted to the spot even as the door closed before realizing where he was stood and how weird it would look if he was found by anyone else lingering outside of Brock Rumlow’s room, especially when word was already getting around that he and Steve didn’t exactly see eye to eye. 

He turned, heading to his own room, trying to get his thoughts and his hormones and everything else under control. Steve couldn’t deny that it certainly involved giving himself an orgasm to try and work it out of his system and to dissipate some nervous energy, though it didn’t do much aside give him the immediate relief of release. It was a long night, and Steve didn’t sleep much. 

Catching Bucky’s eye at breakfast the following morning, it didn’t look like he had got much either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [ here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/oh-i-swear-writes)
> 
> I seem to be on a bit of an ask/headcanon answering spree and I'd love to do more <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Okay, things get going in earnest on the infidelity front here – if that’s your squick please do not read (though for real, it was in the tags, why are you here anyway?)  
> \- Bucky admits some more of what he gets up to regarding pulling the wool over Brock’s eyes near the end of this one, so again if that’s uncomfortable, maybe don’t read.  
> \- This is one of my favourite chapters I’ve written for this, and whilst I’m nervy it feels too fast, I’m hoping it doesn’t for y’all.  
> \- Points for spotting the lyric drop ;)  
> \- Many thanks to [Becassine ](%E2%80%9D)once again for Beta reading this and keeping me on the right track <3 I love you!

After the team building day, Steve hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Bucky and what had almost happened between them. He knew that logically, he had to – Bucky was mated to Rumlow and there wasn’t anything for that – but that didn’t make it any easier to force the errant thoughts from his brain. It was beyond distracting, and Steve had never thought himself to be the sort of Alpha who would be this interested in a single Omega – especially one known to be off limits - but here he was.

Almost as if he knew something was up, Rumlow was also making himself into the bane of Steve’s professional life. It was constant – revisions to paperwork, ill thought through clauses – basically, whatever else the pile of work on Steve’s desk or in his inbox contained, there was always something directly caused by Brock Rumlow – and today was the worst one yet.

Rumlow had apparently struck some sort of deal that violated several different codes of conduct, and of course it involved one of SI’s larger clients, meaning that it had to be sorted and it had to be sorted in a satisfactory way. A vindictive part of Steve that he wasn’t proud of had been half tempted to leave it until it came to Tony’s attention, but for one thing it would reflect badly on Steve and his team and for another he liked and respected Tony. He couldn’t do that to a friend.

And so here Steve was, still in the office with one other colleague plus Wanda, at gone 8pm trying to undo the horrible mess that had been created. 

Sitting back, Steve sighed, glancing over the documents in front of him. “You know, I think we might finally be close to cracking it. How about you head on, Jim, and get home to your family? Tell Wanda to go too, I’ll finish up here,” he said, stretching out. The end _was_ in sight after all, and a part of being a department head was sometimes taking one for the team. Steve would never ask anyone to do anything he wasn’t willing to do himself, after all and besides that it wasn’t like _he_ had anyone to get back to. 

“Are you sure, Steve? I certainly don’t mind staying until we’re done, and I doubt Wanda does either,” the man replied, and Steve admired his work ethic.

Steve shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I appreciate the fact you’ve both been here so long sorting this out as it is, I’m more than happy to finish up so that we can put this version forward tomorrow and hope it goes ahead and gives us an easier day.”

Jim sighed, stretching himself before standing up. “Well, thanks, Steve. And best of luck – I hope it doesn’t take you too much longer,” he said and Steve shook his head.

“Nah, I doubt it will. Go, enjoy what’s left of your evening,” he said with a grin and Jim nodded, heading for the door, calling out to Wanda as he went. 

Steve revelled in the silence for a few minutes, standing up to stretch himself out after far too many hours sitting at his desk in his admittedly very comfortable ergonomically designed chair. He walked across the room to the ceiling height windows, taking a minute to look out at the Manhattan skyline in front of him. There was a beauty to it, especially to a guy like Steve who’d grown up in the city and would always have a place in his heart for the skyscrapers and the lights and noise. He’d seen a lot of places on his travels, but there wasn’t anywhere that was quite like New York City. It was home, after all. 

He was drawn back to himself with gentle knocking on his office door and he turned, assuming he’d see Jim returned to pick up something he had forgotten, or perhaps Wanda dropping one more thing off.

He walked over to the door and opened it, a joke about forgetfulness on the tip of his tongue – but it wasn’t Jim standing there.

It was Bucky.

“Oh,” Steve breathed, unable apparently to come up with anything more eloquent than that.

“Hi,” Bucky responded, his eyes slightly concerned and focussed on Steve’s face. “I know I shouldn’t be here, but I knew you’d be here late.”

“Come in,” Steve replied evenly, standing aside and holding the door open. “I mean, I assume that you want to?” He added, because he felt with Bucky like he should offer options because it didn’t seem like the man had enough of them in his life.

Bucky nodded and stepped inside. “I… felt like I needed to talk to you,” he explained, and Steve could smell nervous anticipation on him, the same sort of feeling that was bubbling in his own stomach as he let Bucky inside.

His Omega scent gently began to float through Steve’s office, and something in Steve wanted it here all the damn time – would _have_ it here all the time if there was any way to do that. He wanted to wrap Bucky up in his arms, protect him from whatever was going on at home – or anywhere else – and press his nose into his neck and against his scent gland and breathe him in. 

And wasn’t that completely inappropriate?

He pushed those thoughts aside. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect that,” he replied, and he hadn’t – given the warnings, and the fact they had nearly kissed and then Bucky had essentially freaked out (albeit with good reason) Steve had figured that going forward Bucky Barnes would be avoiding him all together. He had made his peace with that. And yet, here they were.

“You probably didn’t, and neither did I,” Bucky admitted, glancing around and taking stock of the place, eyes wandering over the few personal knick knacks Steve had brought in to make the place just a little more personable and homely given he seemed to spend so much time here now, especially on days like today. He looked up then, eyes snapping back to Steve’s, focussed. “I can’t stop thinking about what almost happened Steve, and it’s driving me mad. And I know that coming here and telling you that isn’t fair on you any more than it is on me, and I’m sorry for it, but I think I’m slowly losing my mind and I need to know whether it was real and I don’t know what to do.” 

Steve had to admit, he baulked a little at that, not sure where to fit it into anything. He knew he should say that he’d not thought about it, or apologise, or remind Bucky of Rumlow or whatever, but Bucky had enough bullshit – enough to be doubting his own perceptions, in fact. Steve knew then that it would be unfair of him to be anything but honest. “It was definitely real, and you’re not losing your mind. I’ve thought about it a lot. Thought about _you_ a lot,” he admitted, that tension that they had shared that night in the hotel hallway flooding back immediately with apparently very little prompting required. 

Bucky swallowed, looking at Steve. “I know I shouldn’t, and I feel awful – fuck, Steve I’m _mated_ and Brock’s an ass, but it’s not fair for you for me to want… especially when I can scent you do too. Shit, Steve, your _scent_ \- it drives me crazy. And then you have to go and look like… well… like you do, and be a nice guy from what I’ve seen, and I….” He sighed, worrying his lip with those teeth again. 

“What is it, Buck?” he asked, needing Bucky to say it. Bucky had to be the one to make the first move here if there was a move to be made, because he had so much more at stake than Steve, so much more to lose. 

“I want you. And I shouldn’t. And it’s wrong. But I do,” he choked out, eyes dropping to his own shoes on the floor. “And when Brock came down to the advertising department to tell me not to wait for my lift home and sort myself out because he was going out with the guys to celebrate a huge deal even if it was going to drive the legal department mad, I took a risk and stayed on. I figured you’d insist on doing the late shift to get it sorted yourself – turns out I got your number. Literally _and_ figuratively.” He glanced up shyly, giving Steve a fleeting smile. “And then I got here, and I really didn’t know how to say what I wanted to say, but I guess I’ve done it now.”

Steve contemplated him and everything he had said for a few seconds. He knew he had to tread carefully. They were well beyond red tape and into full danger zone here, but Steve Rogers had never backed away from fighting for something in his whole damn life, and something inside of him knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bucky Barnes was something worth fighting for. 

“So what do you want, Buck? What do you want me to say?” He stepped one pace closer, watching Bucky’s body to see if he moved or recoiled, but he didn’t, instead standing his ground. 

He blinked, before fixing Steve with a heavy look, something akin to a fire in his eyes, one that Steve hadn’t seen before. Something told him that Bucky had been much more like this once, going after what he wanted.

“I want you to tell me again that I’m not going crazy, and that I’m not imagining this. That if things were different, you might,” he replied quietly but confidently. 

It was at that point that Steve realized that no words he had could really do justice to just how right Bucky was on all counts. 

“If things were different, Buck, I’d have pursued you already,” he promised. 

The blinding smile the man gave him in return was worth it, Bucky stepping forward and into Steve’s space, his scent getting stronger as he did. He stopped then, hesitating and clearly not sure what he should do next, looking to Steve almost as if he wanted the guidance. 

“Sorry, Steve, I nearly…” he trailed off, and Steve shook his head.

“Don’t apologise,” he replied, putting a hand onto the crook of Bucky’s elbow, almost trying to comfort and ground him with the touch.

“Steve, I wanted to kiss you then, I think I might have… oh…” he gasped out, realizing clearly what was happening. 

Steve stepped forward, hesitating just long enough to give Bucky a chance to stop this if he didn’t absolutely want it, before tipping his head down and pressing their lips together before either of them had time to talk themselves out of it.

Immediately, the scent of Bucky filled his nose completely in the way that Steve had hoped it would, and the Omega tipped himself closer, holding his own weight but leaning into Steve’s arms for additional support. Sensing the shift, Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, pulling back just enough to take a breath before leaning back in and kissing him again, keeping it chaste and closed mouthed, just enjoying the warm press of those lips against his own. 

One of Bucky’s hands had travelled, traversing Steve’s chest and sliding up around his neck before holding onto the side of it and holding him in place whilst they kissed. Steve let him, allowed him to control the pace. As if knowing that was what was that it would be down to him Bucky slowly moved, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss incrementally, starting with a light nip to Steve’s lip that made him gasp and then just the lightest sweep of tongue, like he was testing.

Unbidden, Steve heard a rumble of contentment from his own chest. In the way that Bucky smelled fantastic, like everything Steve wanted, he tasted wonderful too - even with undertones of mint chewing gum and sweet coffee. 

Steve wanted more.

He pulled Bucky in closer, unable to stop himself, and heard that small answering Omega noise of pleasure as he pressed their bodies together, angling Bucky around so that he was able to back him up against his desk, gently pressing him against the wood until Bucky took the hint to push himself back onto it and sit.

Steve crowded him then, slotting himself between the Omega’s thighs which opened easily and welcomingly to accommodate him, Bucky pulling at his shoulders now and trying to get him down closer. Steve _wanted_ to be closer - as close as he could get – knowing as he already did that come what may, he’d take any part of Bucky Barnes he could have. 

It was selfish and it was wrong on some level, but on another it felt so, _so_ right.

It was then that Bucky let out a low keening noise which spoke of all the want he felt and Steve couldn’t help but answer, moaning into the Omega’s mouth as they continued to kiss. The whole thing lacked any real finesse, but neither of them seemed to care – Steve certainly didn’t – instead enjoying finally giving in to pure want. 

Slowly and carefully, Steve began to let his hands wander, exploring the broadness of Bucky’s shoulders under his palms and down onto the planes of his chest and his waist, before slipping onto those thighs which he had admired in Bucky’s work slacks plenty of times, massaging as he did and listening to those gorgeous noises that were slipping from Bucky now.

The scent of arousal building between them had reached what felt like a crescendo, a full mixing of scents in a way that Steve hadn’t experienced with anyone else before and creating something he knew he’d never replicate. If he hadn’t wanted Bucky before, he certainly did now and he was very aware that his breath was now coming out in soft gasps and pants against the man’s mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing they slowed slightly, but didn’t pull away. Instead, the kisses got deeper, more languid and controlled. For Steve, it was him showing Bucky that he knew exactly what he was doing and that he wanted to pleasure him, eventually pulling away from his lips and travelling down his neck. 

He was careful to avoid the areas anywhere near Bucky’s collarbone and mating mark – he didn’t need to see that, and besides, neither of them had made any moves to remove any clothing. Steve was not going to be the one to push anything here. Instead, he kissed the skin that was already exposed, going carefully and ensuring he didn’t get carried away and leave any marks.

Bucky sighed out, blunt fingernails raking against the shirt on Steve’s back, clearly languishing in the attention showered on him as Steve worked, hands still running over his thighs and his hips as he did.

“Are you okay?” he whispered softly against the shell of Bucky’s ear, lips brushing the sensitive skin there as his warm breath puffed against it. 

“Mmm, more than okay. Oh, Steve, yeah-“ he gasped out, and Steve pulled back, seeing those eyelids flutter closed, long eyelashes resting against Bucky’s cheeks as his pink little mouth fell open, chest heaving.

“Okay, that’s good,” Steve said gently, before coming back up, kissing along Bucky’s jaw, and going back to his mouth, kissing him deeply. This might be the only chance he was going to get, and that selfish part of Steve that was clearly in charge right now knew that the damage was done and he might as well make the most of it.

Bucky gasped out then, hands sliding down onto Steve’s own hips, heaving him forwards, closer until they were pressing together, Steve still nestled between his legs. He leaned back and rested on his elbows. Steve followed, their torsos touching now as well as their groins, and Steve knew that he was hard in his pants, his dick very much unable to ignore the gorgeous man in his arms and splayed across his desk.

After a beat, Bucky pushed his own hips up to meet Steve’s gasping and moaning as he did, and it was obvious that he was hard too, Steve letting out a little growl of pleasure as Bucky whimpered, the pair of them humping against each other like horny teenagers rather than the professional working men that they were. 

It didn’t take long of their bodies grinding deliciously together before Steve noticed something else, a much stronger and headier version of that Omega arousal scent. His chest rumbled, his hind brain knowing immediately and instinctively what that was – Bucky was getting slick.

He kissed the man deeper still, Bucky whimpering into his mouth as he pushed up again before pressing his ass back against the desk, and then freezing.

The moment Steve felt him stop moving he pulled back, looking down at Bucky carefully and then feeling like he’d been punched in the gut when he saw the look of horror and shock on the man’s features. Bucky shifted slightly, not exactly leaping away, but perhaps that had to do with the fact that Steve was being very careful right now to give him space if he needed it and had risen so he was standing a further distance away.

He blinked a couple of times, looking a lot like he was going to cry, and Steve honestly wondered what had changed in that split second. 

“Steve… ‘m wet,” he whispered, breathing in and then out shakily. “And I’m hard.”

Steve watched him, trying to figure out somehow how that was a problem when by all accounts they’d just been making out like they meant it. Hell, Steve _had_ meant it. 

Meanwhile Bucky looked like he might actually cry, and Steve knew that whatever this was, it was his duty to take care of the Omega in front of him. 

“I… Buck, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you… Fuck…” Steve said, the anguish clear in his voice and his own scent, reaching out a hand in a way that was a non-threatening as he possibly could but trying to let Bucky know that if he wanted him, wanted physical touch or comfort, he was there. 

Bucky shook his head then, still looking at Steve with those shocked, slightly wet around the edges eyes. “Fuck, no, Steve, I… I _wanted_ that. I wanted it- Want it. Want _you_. I told you as much,” He admitted, shaking his head as if to dispel any doubts Steve might have. “Steve, I felt more from that for you than I have for Brock in….” his voice tapered off then, going to a raggedy shaking breath as he exhaled in, the hurt of how even the physical components of his relationship didn’t necessarily belong to him and his own desire showing.

“Do you wanna…?” Steve offered, opening his arms to let Bucky come for a cuddle if that was what he needed. He knew it was probably ridiculous and possibly the absolute wrong thing to do all things considered, but all he was aware of was distressed Omega and it was the only thing that it made sense for him to do that he could offer.

Bucky watched him carefully for a second, still breathing in and out hard, breath shaking, before pushing himself from the desk and going to Steve, allowing himself to be wrapped in his arms. Steve’s head dropped, pushing his nose into the hair on the side of Bucky’s head, just above his ear.

“S’alright, Buck, s’okay, you’re safe,” he cooed, voice low and comforting and his heart aching because on some level, he had caused this. He hated that he had any part in Bucky feeling anguish at all.

“Brock… he never… never did this. But I know m’safe, Alpha,” he said lightly, and the use of the word, as if Steve was _his_ Alpha struck something in Steve. “I just…” and then the tears came.

Bucky didn’t cry loudly, but the shaking of his shoulders and the way he clung to Steve would have told him that he was, even if Steve couldn’t feel the damp patches growing on the front of his shirt. It was almost like the hiding of his anguish was well practised and Steve guessed that there was a good chance it probably was – and that made him feel all the more protective, pulling Bucky in a little bit more. 

He murmured platitudes and gently kissed the patch of hair, occasionally catching the shell of Bucky’s ears with his lips, rubbing his hands over the Omega’s back.

Steve didn’t know exactly how long they stood there like that but he knew that he didn’t mind for a moment, especially as Bucky’s heart rate started to go back to a more normal and less panicked level and his breathing evened. It took a little longer still for the sourness of sadness to leave his scent, and all the while Steve continued, offering his neck for Bucky to rub his nose into, which he did and Steve could feel him breathing against the skin which made him shiver.

“M’so sorry.” Bucky murmured thickly eventually, pulling back just a little. He paused, looking Steve in the eye, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Need you to know that wasn’t because of you. Fuck, Steve, I can’t remember the last time I got aroused properly by my own mate, let alone from just making out – and then you come along and…” 

By now, Bucky was laughing. It wasn’t a laugh that contained any humour, instead being the sort of hysterical giggling, which Steve was hoping was some sort of shock reaction because if it wasn’t, he had no idea what to do.

“You mean you and Brock…?” he asked, the question hanging unfinished between them.

Bucky shook his head. “We do, but I don’t usually get slick - not outside of my heat. I mean, we have sex when he wants, sure – but I… you can get slick in a bottle, Steve,” he mumbled lightly, cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. 

Slick in a bottle.

Fuck, Steve thought.

“I… fuck, Bucky,” he said lightly, vocalising his thoughts in all their eloquence.

“Yeah, and Brock spends so much time telling me there’s probably something wrong with me that I started to believe it, you know? Like maybe I don’t get wet like other Omegas do - can’t do what I’m supposed to. It’s… a bit of a shock that I can and it was so easy for you,” he admitted, stepping a little closer to Steve again, and nuzzling his neck before realising what he was doing and freezing, eyeing Steve carefully. “Now I’m being greedy.”

“You do what you need,” Steve told him firmly, smelling Bucky’s hair softly for his own fix. Aftercare was important for Omegas, and he wondered when the last time anybody had done this for Bucky was. 

“Been doing that all night,” he murmured, sounding much calmer and more sated than he had been. “Fuck, Steve, I am so sorry for dragging you into whatever the fuck mess this is.”

Steve shook his head. “I was already in, sweetheart. Already here,” he replied, and he had been. He’d been hook, line and sinker for Bucky Barnes almost since that first night, even if he hadn’t realized it right then. 

“This isn’t gonna end well,” Bucky warned half heartedly.

“I’m willing to run a risk if you are,” Steve murmured by reply, pressing a soft, affectionate kiss to the side of Bucky’s head, aware that he should take this soft moment whilst it was there.

“You’re definitely worth the risk, even if I’m not,” he replied, pulling back and pressing another kiss to Steve’s mouth so he couldn’t argue right then, the whole thing feeling so _right_ between them it was easy to forget the clandestine nature of their relationship, if that was what this was now. “Now I’ve had a taste of this, I don’t know if I can leave it,” Bucky admitted then, looking at Steve seriously. 

“So don’t, and you are good enough, Buck, always were for _anybody_ ,” Steve replied back. 

Bucky sighed then. “I don’t wanna ruin your chances of finding someone else, Steve,” he said softly and Steve’s heart squeezed, wanting to kiss this man until neither of them could breathe. “You deserve something - _someone_ \- amazing. Not something you’ll have to hide – not something with a mated wreck of an Omega.” 

“And so do you, you need a good Alpha, I could be him,” he replied, pressing another kiss to Bucky’s lips, almost trying to convince him of his sincerity. “I’m still trying, Buck, and that’s more than I can say for him.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, the ‘him’ being obvious. “Let’s not…”

“Okay,” Steve said softly, before leaning and kissing Bucky again but keeping it light and non predatory.

“This isn’t what I planned, I don’t know what I planned,” Bucky admitted, running a hand gently through Steve’s hair almost like he was trying to memorise whatever he could. “Probably better than what I hoped for.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile softly, pressing one last kiss. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bucky confirmed, before pulling a face. “Listen, I hate to cut and run, but I gotta get home, I’m gonna need to shower and put on scent blockers and clean up…” He nodded towards the area below his waist. “Before he gets back home.” 

Steve nodded; it made sense. Besides, if Brock smelled the slick he’d think his luck was in, and Steve couldn’t bear to think about that. 

“Want me to get you there?” he offered, unable to help himself, the idea of a little more stolen time with Bucky too enticing to miss.

Bucky smiled before shaking his head. “No, because if you do that, I’m gonna wanna kiss you on the doorstep, and that’s not going to go down well with the neighbours,” he said lightly, leaning up for one last stolen kiss anyway. “I… really think what you want Steve. You have to. I know what I want, but it’s unfair of me to want it,” he said lightly, taking Steve’s hand and giving it a small squeeze.

“Wanting ain’t unfair, Buck. Especially when it’s mutual,” Steve reassured him, as Bucky turned. 

“I guess I’ll see you around, punk,” he replied, and Steve grinned a little at that despite the situation being entirely fucked up if he really thought about it.

“You will,” he promised, and he meant it. Somehow, he knew in his gut that he had to make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come discuss this with me/send me asks/shout at me/whatever else you want on [ my tumblr](https://oh-i-swear-writes.tumblr.com/)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- In this chapter we see Brock using an Alpha Voice, which in this universe is a feature unique to Alphas that specifically affects Omegas and forces them to do the Alpha’s bidding, taking away their personal choice. It’s generally frowned upon and most Alpha’s wouldn’t do it, especially in public.  
> \- The idea for this came from [ Becassine](%E2%80%9D), and I know I say it every chapter, but without her support and idea-feeding, this would probably be so much crappier. Go check out her works to thank her ;)

In the weeks that followed, Steve and Bucky snuck moments together where they could. It was risky, it was almost always at work, but outside of that Bucky could never guarantee the time away from Brock and that he wouldn’t notice his absence. Sometimes they would manage to snatch a forbidden lunch just talking together in a meeting room that one of them had scoped out as being disused that day, sometimes it would be a chance meeting in a hallway with a bit too much eye contact and a soft touch, and sometimes Bucky would slip to Steve’s office at the end of the day and they’d kiss and feel one another, whispering soft things and enjoying closeness.

Steve loved every moment of their time, and hated all of the secrecy and the fact that he could see it put a strain on Bucky, who was understandably stressed about the whole thing – though apparently not stressed enough to stop. 

Selfish as it was, Steve was glad of that.

The more time they spent together, the more Bucky seemed to come out of himself, and the flickers of a kind, compassionate and funny man came through more and more, rather than the blank façade he so often wore. Steve savoured every part he was lucky enough to see and drank in every little quirk and piece of personality, loving that Bucky clearly felt comfortable enough with him – even after everything he had been though – to be himself. The only problem with the arrangement, from Steve’s point of view, was that all of it was slowly pushing him into this deeper and deeper. 

One evening they were sitting on the sofa that had always been in Steve’s office, but that he’d moved so it faced that view out over the city skyline. Steve was sitting with his back against one of the arm rests, legs akimbo out in front of him across the length of the couch with Bucky nestled between them. Steve’s hands were on his shoulders, slowly but surely massaging out any knots, Bucky making soft contented noises all the while as that gentle, sweet contented Omega smell lingered around them both, making Steve’s hind brain very pleased and very proud.

“Hey, oh.. yeah. Okay. Um, Steve? Are you gonna be at that… the mixer thing with Pym Technologies?” He asked as Steve kneaded at a particularly tight knot, gently working it lose with his large fingertips.

Steve hummed in response. “The one next week? Mmm, I am.”

“We’ll be there,” Bucky said quietly in response and Steve could feel the way he tensed, like he expected that mentioning Rumlow would get any sort of negative reaction from Steve, though of course it wouldn’t. Steve might not like it, but the fact was that Bucky had a relationship with the man, and it would be weird if he weren’t at least mentioned between them on occasion. Steve had known that from the outset. He had to deal with it. 

“I thought you might,” he admitted softly, leaning down and pressing a gentle, affectionate kiss into Bucky’s hair to remind him this was fine. Physical cues seemed to help him, as well as letting him stay close so that even with the blockers he could read Steve’s scent and know what was going on. Steve was more than happy to allow that, too, if it meant having Bucky close to him in return. 

“We’ll have to be extra careful,” Bucky said relaxing back, drawing patterns with his fingers across Steve’s clothed knee, Steve knowing he was grounding himself with the touch.

Steve glanced down. “Why?” he asked. “We’re always careful, it’s why we meet here when my team are gone. The door locks.” He pointed out.

Bucky sighed. “Alright, _I’ll_ have to be careful. I think I’m gonna struggle not to stare at you, especially if you’re planning to wear another one of those suits,” he admitted, leaning up to catch Steve’s eye and give him a grin. “But in all seriousness, I don’t want anyone to catch on or get any idea. Other people knowing… it makes it more risky.” 

Steve nodded to that. “I can understand, we will have to both be careful,” he admitted, thinking about watching Bucky having to fawn over Rumlow and knowing a sharp lemony note of jealousy and frustration would be creeping into his scent if he didn’t keep himself well in check – much like he wasn’t right now. 

“And that,” Bucky said, clearly smelling it for himself and glancing up. “I’m serious, Steve. I’m scared someone will see something and tell Brock, or worse, Brock will actually notice something… I’m really going to struggle to act like I barely know you.” 

“And I will you,” Steve replied immediately and seriously because he _would_. Steve had known he was instantly attracted to Bucky when they met, but now he was far beyond just that. The problem was that Steve had always fallen fast and he had always fallen hard, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was in deep with Bucky by now. What he felt was way beyond casual light affection, even if he wasn’t ready to admit the actual word yet – especially because he was halfway scared it would freak the Omega out. 

“I’m being serious, Steve,” Bucky sighed.

“And so am I,” Steve replied, leaning down and pressing another kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. “But I’ll do what I need to do to keep this as it needs to be. The worst would be if Rumlow… does his usual.”

Bucky sighed again, going limp his scent turning sad, or worried. “And that’s what worries me – I don’t think he’d be able to stop himself if he tried. He’s going to do or say something Steve, and I can’t have you flying off the handle, no matter how bad it is.”

Steve looked down again, feeling entirely torn. “Buck, I… want to promise you that. But even I can admit that’s going to be difficult.” He replied. Steve had never been exactly great at containing any outbursts, after all. 

Bucky looked more worried then, and Steve hated being the cause of it. “You _have_ to, Steve. You’ve gotta find some way or…” he trailed off, looking terrified. 

Clearly, Bucky was thinking of all the things that could go wrong and the things that Rumlow could do, and whilst Steve was of the opinion that he’d have to go the fuck through him first, realistically he knew what would happen. Bucky was mated to the man and technically _had_ to go back and would grovel and beg an plead mercy, and Rumlow would likely accept because they _were_ Mated, but that didn’t mean he’d make it easy.

And Bucky would be bearing the brunt.

Steve could not be the cause of that.

He made a discontented noise, mind running through the options of what he could do. “I’ll never do anything that I think could endanger you,” he promised and he did mean that. “But I know myself well enough to know that I won’t be able to sit and watch if he’s doing the crap he usually does. I’ll make my excuses and go upstairs if it looks like it’s getting back, but you gotta let me know you’re okay later.”

Bucky nodded slowly, sighing. “I suppose that’s the best compromise we can manage with this.” He said lightly, his fingers – which had paused – going back to tracing patterns on Steve’s leg. “I trust you.”

Steve leaned then, kissing him square on the mouth and running a hand right down his side and back up again. For someone who had been abused by those he should have been able to trust in the way that Bucky had to trust him was a big thing, and Steve could recognise that. 

“I trust you too – and I won’t let you down,” he promised.

*****

The problem with that when it came to it, despite the fact that Steve knew that he would find it incredibly difficult to ignore whatever Brock was saying and doing to Bucky, he knew it would be worse if he was upstairs wearing out his carpet pacing and wondering what was going on instead of _knowing_. And so, he found himself standing close by in a group with Thor and some of the other Logics and International team half listening to the conversation he was supposed to be a part of and half listening to an adjacent conversation between Rumlow, Bucky and some people from the finance department. 

It all seemed relatively tame, especially by Rumlow’s usual low standards and whilst a part of Steve was relieved by that, an equal part was concerned – there was no way that this could last. He was, unfortunately, proven right rather quickly.

“Hey, uh, Brock, I’m just going to go and speak to Darcy for a bit,” Bucky said during a natural lull in the conversation, nodding to the opposite side of the room where Steve knew Darcy was standing and speaking to a few people he didn’t recognize – possibly Pym employees rather than anyone from SI. 

Rumlow turned, raising an eyebrow. “My company not good enough for you any more, James?” he asked coolly, crossing his arms across his chest as if his tone didn’t already show that he was unimpressed with this very basic request.

“It’s not that, I’ve just not seen her for a few days, she’s been on leave.” He replied with a shrug. “I just wanna catch up, besides, you’re in great company here.” 

His voice was smooth – sotto and calm, and Steve wondered if he might actually get away with this. He did privately note that the Bucky he had met initially may not have done this, and he hoped that this potentially misplaced bravery hadn’t come from everything going on between them – he’d hate to be in any way part of a reason for Bucky to be hurt. 

“I am. But shouldn’t an Omega be present for his Alpha? What would I do if I needed another drink and you weren’t here, James?” he cooed in a voice that was the sort of tone Steve had heard people using on baby talk, all wheedling and high pitched. It was meant, Steve realized, to look cutesy. It just looked manipulative from where he was standing.

“You Omega _is_ here, Brock,” Bucky replied insistently, even leaning up to press a soft kiss to Rumlow’s cheek - a placating kiss, but one that stabbed at something raw and ugly inside of Steve anyway. “I’ll just be over there, real close by if you need me.”

“Or you could stay right here,” Brock suggested, though his tone showed that actually, this was very much not a suggestion. The edge of danger to his voice showed that he wanted for Bucky to think _very_ carefully about whether or not he _should_ go, regardless of what he _wanted_ to do. 

“Brock, you’re being ridiculous,” Bucky chided him lightly, giving him an affectionate smile – a lover’s smile – and shaking his head. He certainly knew how to play his part, Steve thought, because whenever Rumlow was mentioned but not present Bucky was more likely to grimace than smile sweetly. 

Rumlow wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist, though it was tight enough that it clearly wasn’t just a presence – it was holding him there, a physical warning. Steve could feel himself getting wound up, and tried to fight it back down. Anything he did would make this worse for Bucky – he had to keep repeating that in his mind like a mantra.

“Ridiculous? For wanting a sweet thing like you on my arm as much as possible? And not wanting to see you wander into that pile of Alphas? I don’t think that I am.” He replied, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck, clearly getting his scent all over him. The only way that he could have claimed him more was by humping him in public or by pissing in a circle around him. Steve had no problem with Mates who smelled of each other, but this part was usually done in private. 

Bucky sighed a little, but there was something in his eye tonight that showed that he wasn’t going to be that easily deterred from his goal this evening. “Brock, really, I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna say hi to my friend.” He said, rolling his eyes slightly as he pressed one more kiss against his Alpha’s jawline, and very deliberately unfurled his arm from around him, stepping away.

 _”James Barnes, you will not.”_ Brock boomed then, and several people in the nearby vicinity twitched and looked, one girl from Pym Tech even dropping a glass, the shattering drawing the attention of more people around the room.

The reason why this had such a profound effect on the people around them was clear: Brock had used his Voice – the specific vocal tone that all Alphas had essentially for the soul purpose of controlling their Omegas. 

It was such a shock because really, nobody _did_ that. 

Use of a Voice wasn’t illegal, but it certainly wasn’t socially acceptable. 

Either way, Bucky stopped what he was doing immediately, rooted to the spot and looking humiliated and helpless, two pools of red anger and embarrassment gathering on the apples of his cheeks. 

His eyes met Steve’s for a fraction of a second, and he looked so thoroughly miserable that Steve couldn’t do anything but see red.

“Rumlow, you _can’t_ do that.” He spat out, rounding on him, though several other Alphas in the room were at least looking similarly outraged, so Steve wasn’t exactly singled out by his actions. “Let him move.”

“It’s none of your business, Rogers.” Rumlow responded flippantly eyeing him, but then also catching sight of everyone else but making his power play nonetheless. “He’s _my_ Omega.” 

“And he’s his own person besides, so let’s let him do what he wants,” Steve replied, aware his own tone was dropping to that deep Alpha rumble and knowing it was probably making a few people uncomfortable, but so was the scene that had just unfolded. 

Rumlow glanced around, noting that not only was Steve looking at him like the picture of Alpha anger, but several others around the room, were looking at him rather similarly. “Fine,” he spat out, giving them all a filthy look. “ _Do what you want,”_ he directed towards Bucky using his Voice again to override the previous command.

Unfrozen, Bucky looked equal parts outraged and still fully humiliated. “Fine,” he replied, turning and heading for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going now?” Rumlow called after him, getting a few more raised eyebrows as if other people could definitely agree that he certainly didn’t have any rights to ask right now.

“Bed. Don’t follow.” Bucky spat out over his shoulder, before leaving the room. 

Steve took a breath himself, now the anger was subsiding wanting desperately to go and check on Bucky, but he wasn’t fully sure that it wasn’t a course of action that would make things worse. In fact, it would probably do the opposite and make things _far_ worse.

Instead, he took a deep breath. “I’m going outside,” he announced generally and Thor gave him a nod, as if understanding that Steve needed to cool down – and he _did_ \- and letting him go.

In the cool night air outside, Steve took a couple of deep breaths letting them and the fresh air he was breathing in calm him from the inside. 

He felt sick to his stomach that anyone would try a power move like that – let alone someone on someone like Bucky that Steve deeply cared about. How often did it happen? And then there was the fact that they would do it in front of an audience. _Nobody_ used their Voice unless it was a last resort – there were occasionally stories of Alphas using it to forbid their Omegas from hurting themselves, or using it on children to stop them running out into traffic, but it was archaic and potentially damaging and just _wasn’t done_.

But apparently that didn’t count if you were Brock Rumlow.

Steve leaned himself on a railing and ran a hand through his blond hair, giving himself a few minutes to get his composure back and take a few deep breaths, enjoying being away from that. In actual fact, he knew that he couldn’t go back in there and act like a professional - not right now. 

No, when he did go inside he would take himself off to bed.

He knew he’d also broken the promise he’d made to Bucky in a roundabout way, but he couldn’t have left that – and if he had, someone else would have stepped in. There were plenty in that room waiting to do just that.

Taking a final breath, Steve turned and walked back in through the main doors of the hotel, hoping he could slip up the stairs and not have to deal with anyone else from SI or Pym Tech this evening, but that wasn’t to be.

In the foyer were stood Thor and Darcy, and they were quite clearly waiting for him even as they were having a conversation between themselves.

“So, quite a show there, Mr Legal Eagle,” Darcy started, though there was a small smirk playing on her lips. “I mean, if I could’ve, I would’ve done exactly what you did there, but you know, Beta, not Alpha… problems, problems, problems…” she said, waving a hand in a motion that could probably be translated as ‘meh’, even if it was very clear she was being facetious. 

“Steven, had you not done what you did, I think I would have stepped in, much like I did the last time. Brock’s actions were entirely unacceptable.” Thor agreed, reaching out and putting a large hand on Steve’s shoulder. “The affections and attentions of an Omega are a privilege and not a right. Should there be any recompense for your actions when we are back in our usual place of work, there are several there who would be happy to reaffirm your version of events.” 

Steve nodded, giving them both a small smile, even if he didn’t really mean it. “Thanks, both of you. I just… couldn’t.” He hoped that he was not being as transparent as he thought he might be about his feelings.

Thor shook his head. “No need to thank us. We are only hear to speak the truth.”

“Yeah, and Bucky’ll thank you as soon as he’s got over this a bit. I’ve been up and checked on him, he wouldn’t speak much to me aside texting through the door but I think he’s physically okay, just embarrassed. He’d have been more embarrassed if Brock had asked for more, though,” Darcy replied, and Steve felt something loosen in his stomach at the idea that Bucky was probably okay on at least one level. He’d still like to check for himself, but he could appreciate that probably wasn’t happening tonight.

“I… yeah, thanks. Do you think anyone will mind if I don’t come back in?” He asked, scrunching his nose a little to imply his distaste at the idea.

Darcy shook her head. “Nah, after that people have started drifting anyway. I mean, not Rumlow, of course _he’s_ busy propping the bar up now and telling anyone who’ll listen how right he is,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Anywho, thank you again, for what it’s worth.”

“I shall buy you a drink tomorrow,” Thor promised, clapping down on his shoulder once more with a strength that made Steve glad he wasn’t a more slight man because if he was, it probably would have hurt.

“No need, honestly,” he said, shaking his head but giving the large blond a smile.

“I agree – you are the type of man who would do that for no reward, but I would rather like to regardless,” he replied, and Steve laughed and agreed, before heading up the stairs.

Once he had let himself into his room and the door had clicked closed behind him, Steve leaned against it, tipping his head back against the cool wood. At once he felt much more relaxed, and much less tense. Part of him still itched to go to Bucky, but that was both dangerous and stupid, especially with Rumlow liable to appear at any moment.

Instead, he eventually moved, toeing off his shoes and getting himself out of his dress pants and shirt, replacing them with the soft sweatpants and old tee he’d brought to sleep in. He went through to the en suite bathroom, washing his face with some relatively cold water and cleaning his teeth, before staring at himself in the mirror above the basin. He hoped he hadn’t done too much.

Sighing, he knew it was too late to really dwell, instead moving back through to the bedroom and sitting himself down, picking up the book he’d brought with him in case he couldn’t sleep. He turned the main light off, instead relying on the bedside lamp and plugged his phone in to charge. It was clearly going to be one of those nights, and Steve might as well try and lose himself in fiction rather than dwell on what had happened. He also selfishly didn’t want to get angry about Rumlow, mainly because dealing with schmoozing for the entire following day without much sleep was going to be agonizing, especially for someone like Steve for whom it was his least favourite part of the job.

He slipped himself under the covers, deciding to get comfortable, and read the same page about four times in a row, sighing as he failed to take any of the words on the page in. He glanced down at his cell phone, which was unhelpfully still dark-screened, and willed himself not to do anything. 

Sighing, he turned his attention back to his book. He _could_ focus. He could focus enough to distract himself. Or rather, he thought he could until he heard a knock at the door. 

He looked at it suspiciously, wondering if it were Rumlow here the wrong side of a few more drinks and ready to pick a fight. Steve knew he was the bulkier of the two males, albeit not by too much, but that was something he could do without.

“Steve!” A very familiar voice hissed through the door and he blinked because _that was Bucky_. “You gonna let me in there pal, or should I go back?”

Steve practically leapt out of bed and opened the door, ushering Bucky inside because they really didn’t need anyone seeing them in that hotel corridor together after what had happened. 

“Shit, Bucky – I – are you okay?” Steve started first, looking him over almost like he was looking for physical injury, even if he knew realistically that there would be none. 

“You ass, that was _not_ walking away from the situation and coming back to your room!” he hissed back, eyes bright with some emotion that Steve was acutely aware he didn’t know Bucky well enough to accurately read.

“Buck, I _couldn’t_ \- and besides, if I didn’t, Thor and some of the others were ready to jump in. He just came to see me in the lobby to tell me so,” Steve replied, reaching forward to touch Bucky before pausing because maybe this wasn’t the moment. It certainly didn’t feel like his usual implicit permission was there.

Bucky sighed, shaking his head. “Fuck, it’s not really _that_ often that he uses his Voice, and of course he had to go and do it in front of you.” 

Steve didn’t say anything – wasn’t sure what he _could_ say, honestly. He hadn’t quite figured out if he was in trouble or not, or whatever.

“Oh, okay, stop looking somewhere between being confused and being a kicked puppy. I… _thank you_ for what you did there. I don’t know if a public call out will make things better or worse in the long run, but it felt good to have someone in my corner.” He said softly, taking a small, shy step towards Steve, getting into his space. 

“Of course I did. And like I said, other people would’ve if I hadn’t been there,” he said quietly, putting a hand out to welcome Bucky to him, feeling the warmth off of him as he got in close. 

“I know they would have, but for what it’s worth, I’m glad it was you,” Bucky murmured, glancing at Steve’s mouth. “I can’t stay long. Darcy said he’s gone back to the bar, but it’s only a matter of time before they stop serving him and he comes upstairs.”

Steve nodded, rubbing a hand over Bucky’s hip anyway. “I’ve not showered, and my scent blockers are probably wearing off,” he warned, knowing what they both had to worry about here.

“S’probably why you smell so goddamn good right now,” he said lightly, before leaning in and kissing Steve hard on the mouth, sliding his tongue in immediately and making Steve exhale slightly in surprise as he did. “Look, I should go, but…” he glanced down at Steve’s crotch.

“What?” Steve asked, aware that might be a slightly stupid question given what was being implied, even if he wasn’t yet hard.

“I could, you know. As long as you hold still – scent glands down there… Fuck, Steve I _want_ to get that intimate” he admitted, and the amount Steve wanted to accept that offer for Bucky to be anywhere near his cock was unreal, but he shook his head.

“When we do that, Buck, I want us both to be able to enjoy it, to lose ourselves to the moment and not worry about how you’re gonna smell afterwards,” he replied, instead, pulling Bucky in and giving him a kiss. 

“I know. I just… I really enjoy your scent… and that,” he admitted, almost a little bashful with the confession, giving Steve an impish grin.

Steve groaned out a little, giving him a grin back. “Now there’s an image I’m gonna have to live with tonight and tomorrow.”

“You and me both,” Bucky replied, taking Steve’s hand and gently guiding it to his crotch. He was still wearing his dress pants and as Steve cupped him there, he could feel that whilst Bucky’s cock wasn’t fully hard, he was certainly _interested_. Steve couldn’t help the primal little groan, and Bucky grinned at him before sighing.

“I should go,” he said and Steve nodded – things would be far worse for Bucky if he wasn’t there when Brock came back, especially if he smelled of even a whiff of Steve or worse, was actually seen walking out of his room.

“Be safe,” he asked gently, leaning down and pressing a light, undemanding kiss to the Omega’s lips, one that begged for him to be safe and to be careful.

“I’ll do what I can,” he promised, leaning up the short distance needed to reach Steve’s lips, before turning, giving his hand a lingering last squeeze, and slipping back out into the corridor.

With a groan, Steve fell back to the bed, letting his hand slip to the front of his sweat pants and palm his own now-slightly-interested cock. He’d not had Bucky down as a tease, and yet here they were. Deciding that perhaps an orgasm might help him relax and head towards sleep, he gave himself a few squeezes, before slipping his hand down the front of his sweats and gasping out into the empty room as he began to touch himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks to [Becassine ](%E2%80%9D)not only for her usual read over/beta services, but also for helping me with manly scented bubble baths.  
> \- This one has explicit sexual content – namely a lot of oral sex/eating out. You can probably read the first chunk, and the last chunk if you want to avoid this.   
> \- The nature of the sexual content and the feelsy stuff beneath all the horny stuff is in part thank you to [ Arsonette](%E2%80%9D) \- thank you for our TMI conversation regarding this one when I was hopped up on red wine writing this.  
> \- Yeah, this chapter is also brought to you by cheap Romanian Pinot Noir and those of you who know me also know that I tend to go for the red when we’re gonna get slutty ;) I hope you enjoy!

The following day wasn’t easy for Steve. He’d found his eyes wandering to Bucky more than once, and several people had quietly told him how inappropriate Brock’s actions had been especially in a professional setting, and how they were a few seconds away from doing the same thing Steve had done themselves. 

Rumlow had been particularly simpering towards his Omega, all sweetness and light, and had been telling anyone who would stand still long enough to listen that last night had been an error and that they were all fine now. Bucky had not corroborated that statement in any way.

Thankfully, neither Rumlow nor Bucky had not approached Steve to speak to him directly. 

Steve certainly didn’t trust himself enough for that. 

Between meetings and some ‘team building activities’, the only opportunity that Steve might have had to interact with either Rumlow or Bucky would have come at lunch, but to avoid the possibility he’d seated himself at the far end of the table to them. It was easy with Rumlow and admittedly less so with Bucky, but Steve did it because he couldn’t have anyone seeing anything between them and connecting the dots. Because of his own actions, now they really _did_ have to be careful.

For the same reason, when dinner was over Steve did move through to the lounge they’d been assigned with everyone else but quickly made his apologies and took himself back to his room. 

Firstly, he ran himself a deep, hot bath. Usually he was a shower person, but given he had a whole evening in a hotel to kill and only so much of his book left to read, he figured it might use some time. He added some of the complimentary bath bubbles to the water experimentally and discovered that though it was apparently a black pepper flavor (designed for Alpha usage, according to the label) it had a herbal sort of smell that was actually really pleasant. Once it had run enough, he laid himself out one of the fluffy white towels and got in. 

The heat of the water was oddly soothing and he felt it seep into his skin as he sighed out. He was pleased to find that the tub was also plenty big enough to take his long and broad frame, allowing him to submerge almost entirely – which was a luxury he didn’t always have.

Unfortunately, the bath wasn’t quite as soothing as he’d hoped. Steve’s mind was still running a mile a minute over the situation and how much of a mess he’d gotten himself into, and how this was how things were going to be if he was going to pursue this. 

The thing was, Steve would dearly love to get Bucky out of this situation and take him away from the miserable life he currently had with Brock if it were possible in any way. But exactly there was where the problem lay – there was a distinct possibility that there was no way to do that. This wasn’t breaking up a relationship, and it wasn’t even breaking up a marriage – it was a Bond. They were Mates. That was an entirely different ball game.

Mulling back over everything he knew about Mates and Bonds, Steve found himself a little at a loss – he’d never been in a position where he’d known anyone trying to dissolve a Bond. Picking up his phone from the edge of the sink where he’d balanced it, he tapped out a few Google searches, trying to see if there was any possibility of doing it.

Initially, most of the results were just about accidental Bondings or cases where Omegas hadn’t wanted the Bond – much like Bucky. Because of the way the system worked despite there being some laws that could be applied for Omega protection it was very easy for an Alpha to claim it was instinctive – an accident or whatever – and not get into any trouble. Legal cases had been made of it, albeit infrequently due to Omegas not wanting to rock the boat any further at home and likely also due to the expense and the fact that Omegas couldn’t work without Alpha permission, but convictions didn’t really seem to happen. 

Steve made a mental note that when he’d worked for SI for long enough and it was time to start his pro bono work again – or even as soon as he had enough spare time to allow for it – he was going to look into doing some work in that damn area, that was for certain. 

He scrolled some more, clicking into a few links, but really not coming up with much. Apparently, nobody really seemed to have studied into breaking Bonds, or rather, if they _had_ they hadn’t gone ahead and posted their findings over the internet. 

Steve sighed, feeling irritated with the lack of answers.

He was about to put his phone back on the sink edge, when another thought came to him, and instead, he opened up his messages. 

_[Hey, Bruce, apologies for shop talk when I sincerely hope you’re off duty – have you ever seen or heard of anyone managing to break a Bonding?]_

He watched as the message sent, and then leaned back into the hot soapy water, trying to distract his brain with thoughts of just about anything. Despite his efforts, the couple of minutes it took for his friend’s reply to come in felt a lot longer.

 **[This is about lover boy again, isn’t it? Steve, this isn’t to be taken lightly.]**

Steve sighed. Bruce was always so sensible and reasonable and always seemed to know when Steve was doing something that might make his life difficult.

_[It might be. And I know it isn’t, which is why I’m seeing if there’s even the slightest possibility before getting wholly invested.]_

**[I think you and I need to have a proper talk. When are you free?]**

_[I’m at a work thing, back tomorrow.]_

**[Tomorrow evening, then. Come to mine – maybe 7.30? And bring a beer you like. It’s for you, not me. I’ll cook.]**

_[Okay, thanks Bruce]_

He sent the final response and then really did set the phone down, sinking down once more. Clearly Bruce knew _something_ not to have just blankly told him over text message that it was a lost cause – though clearly it wasn’t an easy fix because otherwise he’d have told him that, too. 

Either way, Steve knew he had to investigate the possibility for his own sanity as much as anything else. Of course, he was already in far too deep for this not to hurt, but this might be the difference between hurt and utter heartbreak… so long as he could actually be trusted to walk away if he had to.

Steve was at least self-aware enough to know that was a very big ‘if’. 

*****

Steve had just got out of the bath when he heard a knock at his door which sounded awfully like the one from the night before. Just in case this wasn’t actually Bucky, he put on the bath robe from behind the bathroom door, fastening it around his waist and sliding his boxers on underneath before going across and opening it.

This time, Bucky gave him a small smile and walked straight inside as if he belonged. Steve didn’t mind at all. If he had his own way then Bucky _would_ belong here with him – and besides that, it was far safer given the company they currently had within the hotel for him not to be standing around in the corridor just outside of Steve’s room.

“Good evening,” he said, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips, who knew he must look surprised. This was probably the most confident Bucky had been with him, certainly.

“Hey – shouldn’t you be downstairs?” he asked, though he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he looked at the Omega who was still wearing what he’d been in for the rest of the day – but Steve supposed that made sense. Not many people went wandering the corridors of hotels in their pajamas or less.

Bucky shook his head. “No, after last night he decided he’d get my obedience by using his Voice on me in the privacy of our own room so he didn’t have an audience to stop him. He brought me up after dinner and told me to stay upstairs,” he explained, before a little shy smile touched his lips. “Never specified I had to stay in our room, though. And never specified I had to be on my own.”

Steve couldn’t help but smirk a little at the obvious insubordination and contempt for Rumlow’s ‘rules’ and control over him, even as hot rage burned through him that Rumlow would go ahead and use his Voice on his Mate twice in two days.

Clearly catching Steve’s mood, Bucky took one of Steve’s hands in his own and squeezed it softly. “Steve, relax. He’ll be downstairs until at least eleven when the bar closes. What he didn’t realize is that this gives me time away from him – which given a choice is exactly what I would have wanted. And… honestly? I hope you don’t mind that I’ve chosen to come here. After the last couple of days, if you’re able to give it to me I’d really like some comfort,” he said, his voice turning soft and shy towards the end, looking up at Steve from beneath hooded lashes. 

Steve breathed out, breath coming in a quick exhale through his nostrils as his resolve crumpled from that, leaning down and pressing his lips to Bucky’s. “What do you need?” he asked.

“I just want to spend time with you,” he replied, leading Steve over to his own bed and flopping down on it. “How about we watch some TV and unwind?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Steve replied, taking the initiative and getting behind Bucky on the bed, slotting them together and reveling in exactly how that felt. Sure, Bucky would smell like Steve, but to be asking for this Steve could only assume that he had packed scent-scrubbing body wash and that he would be careful enough to leave with time to use them before Rumlow’s return to the room. 

Instead of fighting what he wanted any more, Steve wrapped an arm around his waist, and tucked his nose into the crook of Bucky’s neck near his mark, breathing in that gorgeous scent of pure Bucky. In the meanwhile, Bucky had grabbed the TV remote and was busy flicking through the available channels, eventually putting on an old rerun of some sort of sitcom which was for the best because it very quickly became obvious that he had no intention of actually watching it. 

At first, Bucky seemed content to just lie there and bask in their closeness, one of his hands going to Steve’s, resting over it at first before moving and lacing their fingers. In response, Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck and Bucky practically purred, arching more into the movement as he did. That was all for a little while, though at some stage Steve noticed that Bucky had hooked his foot in and around their ankle and was gradually moving them in such a way that their legs were pressed together the whole length, as well as their feet. 

The new position felt incredibly intimate, especially with Steve’s nose still pressed into the side of Bucky’s neck breathing in his scent all the while. Steve felt his heart beat just a little faster, telling him what he already knew – he’d already fallen too hard and too fast for Bucky.

It was only a few more minutes before it clearly wasn’t enough, and Bucky picked his hand up, gently bringing it to his nose and turning it until the scent gland at Steve’s wrist was exposed. He pressed his nose against the skin, breathing in Steve’s scent and Steve watched him carefully, especially when he moved, pressing a kiss against the gland before lapping at it with his tongue, and then kissing it again.

The sensation against such a sensitive area made Steve shudder pleasurably and Bucky obviously felt it, smiling against Steve’s skin but not moving away so he felt his lips brush, giving Steve what felt like a small aftershock.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked breathily against Steve’s skin, his words causing his breath to puff across the damp skin, warm and wet and then cool. If Steve wasn’t already very, _very_ aware of it, he certainly would be now.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, unable to do much else. 

“I don’t get an awful lot of chances to be like this, to _want_ ,” he admitted quietly, almost like he was talking to himself as much as he was talking to Steve. “And you let me.”

“Of course I do,” Steve replied quietly, kissing the back of his neck again. “I care about you.” 

Bucky turned then, rolling over in Steve’s arms and looking him in the eye, something in his expression shining through - something like wonder and affection and it felt warm when it was all directed at Steve, like it was sunshine itself.

He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, nuzzling in close and made a happy noise when Steve’s hands went to his waist. He pressed his nose and then his mouth to the land at Steve’s neck then. “It means a lot to hear you say that,” he admitted.

“I mean it,” Steve replied, rubbing his hands up and down Bucky’s sides, feeling the Omega twine their legs together again.

“I know you do,” Bucky sighed out, latching on even tighter somehow, before starting to mouth at Steve’s neck again. Steve couldn’t help but gasp a little, before letting out a low groan and a rumble, a hand sliding around to Bucky’s ass before he really knew what was happening.

He’d have felt worse about the whole thing, but Bucky was grinning against his skin again. “Eager, are we?” he asked, before going back to what he was doing.

Steve was suddenly very aware that he was still only wearing a bath robe and underwear and by the way that one of Bucky’s hands was working underneath said robe, loosening it slightly, it was clear he was aware too. 

“Don’t seem like I’m the only one, Buck,” he replied, voice coming out husky. He was determined to show that Bucky was wanted – that he wanted them to touch and be touched by each other. He gasped softly when Buck’s fingers grazed bare skin for the first time, glancing up to find Bucky looking back at him in wonder.

“Maybe not,” he admitted mildly, pushing his hand a little more until the robe was undone and hanging loose. “But can you blame me? We got a bed, a hotel room, we got plenty of time…”

Steve squeezed his ass surreptitiously. “We do,” he agreed, enjoying the feel of the man against him and their hands all over each other. For all that it was wrong, this felt so right to Steve in that moment. A part of him had been hoping for this since he opened his room door to the Omega, and more of him had wanted more since the very beginning. He knew he was greedy, and he couldn’t help it.

“And I intend to make the most of that,” Bucky replied, before he was pushing Steve more onto his back and climbing into his lap. Instantly he froze as if realizing what he’d done, almost like he was embarrassed by his own taking the lead. “Oh, I…”

Steve shook his head, leaning up enough to pull him closer by one of his shoulders so their mouths met again somewhere in the middle. “Buck,” he breathed. “What did I just say? You’re allowed to want. I _love_ that you want.” 

“Do you want?” Bucky asked, a little unsure, voice wavering for the very first time in all of this. Part of Steve wanted to wrap him up and make sure he would never feel unwanted again, but now wasn’t the time for that.

Steve paused for a second before rolling his hips up, his cock’s interest in proceedings barely concealed by the underwear he’d put on. “Does this show you?” he asked, though he knew that his scent had to be showing it too, especially as he’d not put blockers on yet after the bath.

Bucky blushed, the colour flushing the apples of his cheeks as he did and smiled. “That is…” he trailed off, before leaning down and going to town on kissing Steve once more. “How far can I go?” he asked when he pulled away, looking down on Steve as if he were worried.

“How far do you want to go?” Steve asked, running his hands up and over Bucky’s thick thighs, enjoying the feel of the meat beneath them. He wanted Bucky to have every choice, but he would take what he could get. Fuck, he really _was_ in too deep with all of this, but right now all he could think was that he wanted to be in deeper still, both figuratively and literally.

Bucky breathed, looking down at Steve’s face like he was searching for something that he evidently found because his answer was clear. “I… think I want it, Steve. Sex.”

Steve breathed out, breath coming in a huff as his cock twitched hard, Bucky clearly feeling it through his pants in the way he ground down to meet it, the small relief causing a choked moan to escape Steve. That scent of mutual arousal was starting to cloud the air, making thinking a lot more difficult than it had been a few minutes before. 

“You gotta lead the way Buck,” he said softly, and Bucky leaned down then, kissing him tenderly. 

“Knew you’d let me, Steve,” he replied, and Steve could tell from his pheromones that he felt safe and cared for and contented in that moment, and he knew he smelled of Alpha pride for making the Omega feel that way, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he kissed back and felt Bucky lean down against him again. “Now for the love of everything good, help me get my damn clothes off.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at that, hands moving first to the front of Bucky’s button down shirt and working on them, as Bucky’s hands went to his fly, undoing the button first and then the zipper.

Steve gradually pushed Bucky’s shirt up and over his shoulders, taking it off entirely and looking at the golden skin he’d uncovered and the tight, light brown buds of Bucky’s nipples. Moving up to his face, Bucky was watching Steve and licking at his lips, his mouth cherry red in appearance and sinfully wet looking from the attentions of his tongue. 

“Like something you see?” he asked and Steve laughed back throatily.

“Like _everything_ I see,” he replied, running his hands up those thighs once more and onto Bucky’s now-bare waist, touching the skin there and feeling the warmth bleed into his fingertips as he did, Bucky shivering delightfully under his touch.

“Yeah? Me too,” Bucky agreed, leaning down and pushing their bare torsos together and _oh_. Yeah, that felt so _good_. 

Steve’s hands wandered, moving up and over and into Bucky’s hair, giving it an experimental tug and eliciting a moan which caused Steve to groan out right back into Bucky’s mouth, even as his other hand worked back down over the solidness of his back, fingertips just inching past the waistband of his pants and fingering his underwear. 

Bucky let out a soft noise of agreement, slowly moving so that he was no longer straddling Steve’s entire waist – though he missed the solid weight immediately – and was instead rested over one of Steve’s thighs. It only took him a few moments to shinny out of those pants, depositing them unceremoniously on the floor.

“Feels more even now, huh?” he asked with a smile, and then he was back on Steve, grinding down on Steve’s now hard cock with his own, causing them both to gasp out, the friction giving relief but not enough. 

“God yes, but shh, never know who’s in th’next room…” Steve managed to get out and Bucky nodded – with Steve’s single status well known any noises like this from this room were going to be suspect, though Bucky’s room certainly wasn’t an option. It wasn’t like they could leave the smell of another Alpha – an aroused one at that – in the bed that Bucky shared with Rumlow.

“Mmph,” Bucky agreed, mouth on Steve’s neck again now as his hips rolled down again and he began to establish a rough rhythm, lost in sensation.

In the handful of times that they had now made out since that first time in Steve’s office, Bucky had slowly become more confident, more willing to give himself over, and more accepting of his body’s natural reaction. Steve loved it, loved feeling it, and loved hearing Bucky’s small gasps of pleasure and moans as they felt each other’s bodies. 

He knew already that Bucky was getting slick because the scent was there and it was a scent that Steve was sure was permanently etched into his memory at this point – he’d never smelled anything like it. He also knew that it had to be soaking into his underwear whether he was wearing the special kind of underwear that was made for Omegas in this sort of situation or not.

That query was answered a few seconds later as Steve felt the dampness in his own lap and groaned out, because that was _delicious_ , and he wanted _more_. He wanted it _all_.

“Sorry,” Bucky gasped, grinding down all the same and really, to Steve that was gorgeous – Bucky feeling safe enough and turned on enough not to stop regardless of the physiological reaction that he clearly felt the need to apologize for - _not_ that Steve felt it needed an apology.

“Never apologize for that,” Steve told him, kissing him deeply again as he let his hands wander back to his ass. _Fuck_ , that underwear _was_ damp. He let his hand cup the area, pressing an experimental finger adjacent to Bucky’s crack. 

Bucky moaned out deeply then, and Steve felt the fabric dampen more. “Oh, Steve, _more_ …” he panted out, looking at Steve desperately as if he didn’t quite know what to do. The innocence was alluring in a way Steve had not anticipated and he pressed again, getting a gasp. 

“Wanna taste you, Buck,” Steve told him, knowing at that moment it was true. The slickness on his fingers he now found he wanted in his mouth more than anything else. With the way Bucky’s scent was so sweet there was no way it could be anything other than delicious and Steve _wanted_ it – wanted _Bucky_.

Bucky let out a soft noise, eyes glassing slightly. “You want to put your mouth…?” he breathed, the question coming out unfinished as if he were struggling to comprehend what it was Steve was even offering.

“I want you in my mouth. Your cock, your pussy…” he said, knowing his voice was low and desperate as he looked at Bucky.

Bucky uttered a broken sound, looking at him with an expression that was halfway like he had hung the moon, and halfway like he was in some sort of shock. “Steve… I…”

“Yes, Buck?” Steve asked, needing him to say whatever he wanted, running his hands over the Omega’s skin, soothing and encouraging.

 _“Nobody ever did that before!”_ he said, the whole thing coming out in a rushed gasp, eyes wide as he spoke.

Steve looked him over before smiling languidly, feeling like his brain was filling with syrup, as sugar sweet as Bucky’s scent. “Well, now I _really_ wanna,” 

“You… do…? But Steve… it’s…” Bucky asked hesitantly, and really, Steve wanted to kiss him and love on him until all of that was gone.

“You trust me, Buck?” He asked, deciding that this might be the way to go with it. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, and Steve didn’t need anything else.

He flipped them over so that he was on top, checking in on Bucky by looking at his face, but he didn’t look uncomfortable – in fact, he looked downright turned on, which was doing wonders for Steve’s own libido, his cock throbbing in his underwear and his knot beginning to make its presence known. “M’gonna get you naked now, Buck,” he told him, and Bucky nodded eyes half lidded as he looked back, his lust written all over his face.

Steve slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Bucky’s exposed underwear, pushing them in and slipping the fabric down over his hips, exposing more skin and watching as he did. Bucky let out a soft, enamoured sound, clearly still comfortable even just based on his scent.

Moving down, Steve lowered his mouth, kissing along the line of exposed, toned skin and then down further into the dips by his hips that were now showing. Bucky made a helpless noise, wriggling his hips before stilling abruptly.

Steve looked up, seeing a concerned expression on the Omega’s face. “Don’t worry about it,” he said gently. Steve knew that he wanted the Omega to feel comfortable with him, to be happy showing how he felt. At his words, Bucky visibly relaxed, hips moving slightly as he let forth a soft groan.

“Not usually allowed…” he managed, and Steve’s heart ached for that, palming against Bucky’s crotch now with enough pressure to give him some needed relief, but at no risk of actually getting him off.

“Always allowed with me, Buck,” Steve reassured him, meeting his eyes as he said it, staring up the long, lean lines of Bucky’s body. 

Bucky gasped out a little, a vaguely broken sound and Steve felt his cock twitch somewhere near his chin through the thin fabric. “That’s it,” he encouraged, and Bucky groaned, seemingly unable to look away from Steve as he did. 

Painstakingly, Steve continued inching down his clothing, sliding them to the line where his pubic hair – albeit trimmed – got thicker and darker, and then down further still, exposing his cock. He let an Alpha rumble rise through his chest when that happened, pressing a kiss to the hard member before pulling the underwear down yet further and letting it spring free, bouncing against Bucky’s taut stomach as it did. 

It was then that Steve pushed the elastic down to Bucky’s thighs, moving and letting the Omega kick them off completely. He sat back on his haunches and looked over the man in front of him, admiring the pretty sight of him laid out on that hotel bed against the crisp white sheets entirely naked and flushed with need.

“Turn over, Buck. M’gonna start with eating you out,” Steve promised him and Bucky’s eyes widened even as he did what he was told, no Alpha voice necessary. Steve hoped that meant it was what _Bucky_ wanted to do.

Gently, he guided Bucky into position, spread out in front of him and the scent hit him right in the gut, making him groan. It was completely overwhelming, and Steve never wanted it to stop. Of course, he had no doubt he’d need to make use of the scent-neutralising air freshener he’d found in the bathroom to clear all of this from the room, but that was a problem for tomorrow-Steve.

He placed his palms against the smooth skin of Bucky’s ass, gently caressing and pressing a single, chaste kiss to each cheek before dipping in, kissing against the skin at the top of his opening, and then using his hands to hold him open.

“This okay?” he asked, aware his voice would be coming against a very intimate area of Bucky’s body, and that the vibration from his voice would be enough for some stimulation.

“Y-yeah,” Bucky managed, face pressed against a pillow as he glanced back over his shoulder at Steve, almost like he was in disbelief over what he was doing.

Steve took that exactly as read, and pressed forward, slick coating his chin and mouth immediately and instinct taking over. 

He started with soft, careful kisses, not wanting to overwhelm, letting Bucky get used to the sensation of a mouth somewhere so private before moving any further. When his moans got sure and predictable and his hips were shifting just a little and searching for more, Steve progressed.

Gently he opened his mouth, licking a stripe against him and Bucky gasped, clearly a little shocked, though he didn’t sound displeased. Steve moaned against him, unable to stop himself with Bucky tasting like everything Steve had hoped that he would since they had met. It was sweet, it was addictive, and beyond everything Steve knew he’d never have enough.

Gently he began to work, starting with just his lips again, before broaching the area with his tongue, then working it past Bucky’s tight ring of muscle and getting the most delicious noises from the Omega as he ground his own still-clothed crotch against the comforter.

“Oh. Oh – Steve! Steve? Oh!” he managed out, already beyond coherent sentences apparently, though Steve was certain that he could do better. He wanted so desperately to hear more – to know beyond all doubt that Bucky was feeling good like he deserved to feel good. Steve wanted more than he wanted anything else to be the one to give him that.

Gradually he worked at it, twisting his tongue, knowing that he knew what he was doing. One thing Steve had never been shy about was giving pleasure, even when it meant being this close to somewhere so intimate. He took his time enjoying the feeling of the Omega clenching around him and moving, not to mention the soft, pleasurable noises he was making, his face fully pressed into the pillow now for all the good it was doing to stifle them.

When he knew that Bucky was ready he swirled a finger in the Omega’s own slick, which seemed to be leaking freely now. Steve was almost certain right now that if he really teased, Bucky would possibly _gush_ \- and wouldn’t _that_ be something to see?

Steve _wanted_ it on a very primal and visceral level. Wanted to _taste_ it.

But that was for another time. While he was very ready, he wasn’t sure that Bucky was, and anything he did with the man had to be on mutual terms, not just his own. 

Instead, he pushed the finger questioningly against Bucky’s hole, feeling the Omega cant his hips back in invitation and so gently working it in alongside his tongue. Bucky was moaning freely now, the pillow held in a death grip with Steve’s name coming out alongside all sorts of noises that Steve knew he’d not forget in a hurry.

“Taste good, Buck,” he breathed, pulling away for just a second before going back to what he was doing, being careful to take his time and feel Bucky’s toes curl where they rested besides his elbows.

Slowly, softly, he added a second finger, beginning to move and crook them, eventually finding that spot that made Bucky writhe, watching it and listening as best he could with his face exactly where it was.

“Oh- oh- oh- Steve… I… Steve…” Bucky warned, his words quivering as he spoke, gasping out and rocking his hips helplessly. 

“Anyone ever taken care of you like this before?” he asked, though by this stage Steve was almost certain he knew the answer.

“No, oh god, Steve, fuck, feels good….” he managed, his voice shaky and unsteady.

Steve grinned, kissing him again right there, before sliding a hand beneath him, pressing at that tender spot between his ass and his balls and feeling the slick running from him as Bucky practically wailed. Somehow, something in Steve knew exactly what to do to get this Omega to react in this mindlessly needy way, and Steve was not even a little sorry – it was a glorious show and he was the only audience member, which was exactly as he wanted it. He knew that his hindbrain was becoming possessive and territorial but the whole scene and the knowledge behind it was addicting.

He slipped further, cupping Bucky’s balls as he added a third finger, crooking in the way that had got that reaction and listening to how Bucky moaned for it. He tightened his other hand then, massaging his balls just a little, and then pressing his thumb backwards again.

Bucky’s voice had entirely changed now, and all Steve was aware of was his encouragement and that gorgeous scent of Omega arousal that drenched everything (quite literally in the case of Steve’s hand and the bedding) around them both. He slipped his hand a little further, wrapping around Bucky’s cock and squeezing.

Bucky moaned out, breathing leaving his body in a huge gasp. “Steve, can’t…. holy shit… fuck…” He was rambling, followed by a chant of Steve’s name as Steve felt his body tense. 

“You wanna?” Steve offered, very aware of what was happening as his own cock throbbed with interest and Steve pushed it to the mattress for whatever relief he could get for that.

“Let me come Steve, please… never wanted to so bad…” He was practically wailing again now and Steve nodded, lowering his mouth and biting against his ass cheek whilst rhythmically pulsing his fingers against that part inside of Bucky that seemed to have the most effect and stroking his cock in time with it. 

The moment Bucky came was beautiful, and it was a sight Steve was sure he would never forget, his body tightening around his fingers as he cock made a mess of his hand and his sheets, all the while more slick flowed from him – and _yes_ Bucky was almost certainly a squirter Steve thought, given the right stimulation and care.

The realization of that was probably one of the hottest things Steve had ever lived to see.

Steve guided him through his orgasm, working him through it before removing everything and letting him rest, letting him come back down to himself.

When he had, Bucky turned, looking at Steve with wide eyes before wriggling around and wrapping him tight in his arms,kissing him deeply. Despite how turned on he still was and how hard his cock was still trapped inside his underwear, Steve kissed back, carding a hand through Bucky’s soft hair which was now just slightly damp with sweat underneath his fingers. 

When he pulled back, Bucky nuzzled into Steve’s neck again, almost a subconscious motion, and Steve let him, running a hand up and over his back and letting him collect himself, surreptitiously fidgeting his hips away from the man so as not to do anything accidentally which might damage the moment.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly, mouth somewhere just below Steve’s ear and Steve shook his head softly.

“Thanking me makes me feel like you think I got nothing from that,” he replied as Bucky pulled back, kissing him once more on the mouth before gradually lowering himself, working to his jaw and then down his neck, suckling just an inch or two away from his scent gland and making Steve gasp, his cock throbbing in his underwear now. 

Bucky grinned up impishly at him. “I just… nobody before now…” he paused, looking a touch embarrassed. “I’d really like to return the favour, or at least…” he said, giving Steve’s cock a squeeze as his hand slipped down to cup him, Steve feeling his eyelids flutter shut at the slight relief that gave.

He moved back a little then, beginning to move Steve’s underwear down, and looking hungrily as he exposed his cock, head first where it was standing up against his stomach and then down the length to the base, where his knot was beginning to form.

“Oh,” he gasped, before glancing back up at Steve, licking those pink lips and _fuck_ , the innocence behind that little motion worked Steve up more. Bucky gently encouraged him to lie on his back and eased Steve’s underwear off the rest of the way, allowing himself a few seconds to look over Steve’s now naked body in its entirety.

“Wow,” he breathed, before leaning down and kissing and nibbling at Steve’s left hipbone, then slowly trailing across his lower stomach to the right. Steve could feel the muscles there tensing under the careful attention and couldn’t help himself from wondering just for a second whether Bucky was this tender with Brock, before pushing that thought away and focusing on the moment. Focusing on what he _had_ was all that he could do.

Bucky’s mouth moved to the area near his belly button again then, and almost tentatively he pressed a soft kiss to the head of Steve’s cock. Steve caught the edge of his grin as it pulsed in response before he put his tongue out and licked it experimentally which garnered much the same result. Drawing it in and swirling his tongue around the head he gradually drew it into his mouth and Steve couldn’t help the noise he made, stuffing a balled fist into his mouth to try and quiet himself.

Moving methodically and clearly gaining confidence, Bucky gradually took more and more of Steve’s length into his mouth. 

As he moved further down eventually reaching the base, his lips stretching around where Steve’s knot was swelling more now, he groaned out Bucky’s name, one hand scrabbling in the sheets whilst the other was still in his own mouth to try and keep this discreet. It was then that Bucky began moving in earnest, sucking and swirling his tongue and bobbing and Steve couldn’t keep up with all the sensations because this was a lot, especially when he was still surrounded by the scent of an aroused Omega that he was more attracted to than he’d ever been attracted to anybody in his life before.

It wasn’t long before Steve was fighting not to roll his hips, eyes clenched shut before he managed to force them to open and watch the glorious show in front of him as Bucky worked. Clearly sensing (or perhaps tasting given he was probably leaking some pre come by now) Steve’s need growing, Bucky supported himself on one hand, using the other to come up and gently rub at Steve’s thigh and if Steve could think clearly he’d be thinking about how touch starved Bucky really seemed.

He brought his hand up then to Steve’s knot and made the most gorgeous, sensual noise when he touched it, shifting his own hips as if he hadn’t already just come himself and Steve could barely take it all together. Watching as Bucky worked, he let all of the sensations wash over him, pulling the bottom sheet of the bed out of place completely now and not caring one bit. It wasn’t long before he was moving that hand and tapping Bucky’s shoulder, warning him without using words - that he would be unable to form anyway - that he was close.

Bucky’s response was only to moan around him and squeeze that hand at his knot, which was enough to finish Steve off. He knew that the smell of aroused Alpha was everywhere now, all around them as much as Bucky’s own softer scent, the two mingling again as Steve came hard. Bucky took it like a champ, milking his knot and swallowing around him, only a small amount of cum dribbling down his chin in a debauched mess as he pulled off. 

He looked up at Steve then, eyes half full of adoration and half full of something else entirely. 

It was then that Steve realized that once again, Bucky was getting overwhelmed. Thankfully, Steve knew what to do.

“S’okay,” Steve reassured him, pulling him up and kissing at his salty wet cheeks and jaw and anywhere else he could reach, using his own hand to wipe the Omega’s chin clean carefully before discreetly cleaning it on the already ruined sheets. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“M’more than okay, holy shit Steve, nobody has ever cared about me like that, not about me… you know,” he said, almost sounding shy now which was laughable given what had just happened and where his and Steve’s mouths and hands had just been, but he could sort of understand. “And even when I was doing it for you, could tell you were really paying attention to me and it was me you were thinking about.”

“They should have and I was,” Steve said to him softly.

“I cheated on Brock,” Bucky said suddenly. “Like, really cheated.” And it was like the gravity of the whole situation was really crashing on him. Somehow, Steve was kind of glad that they hadn’t had penetrative sex beyond his fingers right now. It would have been far, far too much – and besides that, this had felt far, far more intimate. Anyone could have sex, but bringing your partner off with your mouth and really focusing yourself on the task had to be something you really _wanted_ to do.

“I’m not sure what I should say,” Steve admitted, instead pulling Bucky closer and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, offering what comfort he could.

“Nothing,” Bucky breathed thickly, pulling Steve in closer. “Is it okay to want this?” he asked, and Steve was pretty sure he was referring to the fact he was now wrapped in Steve’s body once more.

“Whatever you want is okay,” Steve breathed, giving the safest and most reassuring answer he could. Either way, Bucky nodded. Steve figured that was good enough. 

“Thanks, Steve,” he said, settling himself in and holding Steve tight, almost like he was trying to have them touch with as much of their bodies at once as was physically possible. 

Steve rather thought that if he had his way he might never let go.

*****

“I need to go,” Bucky said sometime later, voice soft and quiet. Steve knew that he was right but the idea rolled uncomfortably in his stomach, almost curdling like bad milk. Going meant Bucky going back to Rumlow, an Alpha who’d apparently never used his body only for the pleasure of his Omega, an Alpha who thought using his Voice was appropriate, and an Alpha who routinely humiliated him and did god only knew what else at every turn. 

“A little longer?” Steve suggested, knowing he was being selfish, but then he was being selfish with this entire scenario really. He didn’t think that Brock Rumlow was the best thing for Bucky, but probably neither was cheating on him in all honesty.

“I have to shower, and cover myself in a good scent blocker… and I should really clean my teeth,” he said, laughing a little, and Steve couldn’t help but give him a grin. Bucky smiled back at him, looking younger and happier than Steve had ever seen him, before his expression turned a little more serious again. “I don’t regret any of tonight, Steve. I’m sorry for how I was just there, but the… everything about it hit me all at once, you know?”

Steve looked him over, the slight fear and sincerity in his face cutting him a little and making him feel very humble. “I know, and Buck, it’s okay to feel however you feel. You don’t gotta hide that from me.”

Bucky’s smile was immediately relieved and warm and Steve basked in it like it was the summer sun or something, leaning down and kissing him thoroughly, which Bucky returned willingly.

“Right, I’ve gotta get up or I won’t,” Bucky breathed when they pulled back, standing out of Steve’s bed and giving Steve a very good eyeful of his naked body as he gathered up the clothes he’d come in wearing and slowly put them on, giving small glances at Steve that were somehow endearing and still so full of want and a little ebb of sadness all the while. 

When he was nearly ready, Steve picked his own bath robe from where it had fallen, and put it on, ready to see him out. 

“Let me check the corridor for you first,” he said quietly, because really that was just common sense if they didn’t want to be accidentally caught out, stealing another quick kiss on his way past and getting that soft smile for his troubles.

“Thank you,” Bucky said quietly as Steve quietly opened the door and stuck his head out, finding the corridor satisfyingly deserted before coming back inside. 

“It’s all okay,” he said before pausing, looking Bucky over. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Bucky sighed out, shoulder sagging as he did. “I’ll be fine… I just… I’m used to sex, but nothing like that, you know? I’m not used to so much care and I…” 

Steve couldn’t help himself, leaning down again and pressing an affectionate kiss to his lips. “You shouldn’t be not used to it.”

“I know,” he said softly, eyes going sad and vacant for a second before he shook himself out of it. “Seems like you’re determined to teach me otherwise,” he said instead, giving Steve a cheeky grin as he slipped out of the door.

“Yeah, something like that,” Steve said, shutting the door behind the Omega and knowing he was deeply, deeply fucked and not in the fun way as he went back to his bed which reeked of sex and Bucky’s delicious smell, even if it was sadly cold and void left behind by the Omega himself.

*****

“So, shall we get down to what we’re here for?” Bruce asked over the small, mildly worn table in the kitchen of his humble garden apartment as he set dessert down in front of them. “You couldn’t just leave it, huh, Rogers? I don’t know why I ever thought any different,” he said shaking his head, clearly perplexed.

Steve sighed, giving him a small smile. “Come on Bruce, you really _should_ have known better.” 

“But breaking Bonds, Steve? That’s… well. It’s serious. You can’t take that sort of thing lightly, and that’s _if_ it’s the sort of bond that can be broken,” he said and though he knew it shouldn’t because that was a big ‘if’, hope blossomed warm in Steve’s stomach.

“That means it can be done, though?” he asked, glancing up from his plate of key lime pie to meet Bruce’s eyes.

Bruce sighed again then. “The simple answer is no, Steve, it can’t. Bonding is for life. It’s why people don’t do it willy-nilly in the way they do marriages. You give and take that bite, and that’s it, it’s done. Permanent. And honestly, if you had any sense at all, you’d leave it at that – but I know in some places where an Omega son or daughter might still be… uh, _sold to the highest bidder_ so to speak – you know, arranged Bondings gone wrong, I’ve heard of it being possible to break, but I’ve got to tell you Steve, it ain’t pretty,” he said gravely. “For a start, the Omega has to really want it, and you know that’s a hard ask when it’ll ruin their reputation and standing.”

Steve sat still for a few minutes, digesting that. Bucky, clearly, was not happy and Steve more than got the impression that he was only staying because he firmly believed himself stuck – almost as if he couldn’t change it he was going to accept it for the good of his own sanity. Steve could understand that.

But if there was a chance, would he take it?

Would he take a chance for Steve?

Steve knew that he was already in deep, and sure, Bucky was in deep enough to blow Steve and allow him to eat him out and to allow him to comfort and scent him, but whatever else this would entail didn’t sound good – and Steve knew that Bucky loved his job. This would almost certainly jeopardize that. 

“Alright, but if someone _was_ sure enough it was what they wanted?” Steve pressed, needing to know that it was at least an option.

Bruch leveled him with another stern look. “Yeah, knew that question was coming. So, I have to admit I’m not sure entirely, but I do have one contact who might – last I heard he was near the Ziro Valley in India. I mean, I know there were a lot of conditions, Steve – it’s not going to be easy and I don’t want you to pin your hopes on it.”

“I’ve gotta know, Bruce,” he persisted, because he did have to. Especially now that he knew there might be something, some actual tangible way to get Bucky out of the horrendous situation he found himself in if he so wanted and he couldn’t leave it without a full investigation.

Bruch sighed again. “I’ll try and find out for you Steve, but really, no promises. And your boy – he’s really gonna have to want this, too. You both have to be completely sure. I can’t stress that enough because this will change your lives. It’s not a magic wand and a magic wish, I can’t promise you it’ll be for the better for either of you, let alone both.”

“I’d never ask him to do a single thing that he wasn’t fully sure about. He’s had more than enough of that in his life,” Steve said, shaking his head, poking at his dessert with his fork.

Something in that seemed to soften Bruce a bit.

“Alright, well, I’ll see if I can track this guy down. And anyone else who might know something,” he said lightly. “But Steve, be careful with your heart, yeah?”

“Too late,” Steve sighed, and it kind of was. He was in for the long haul now. 

“I was afraid you’d say that, too, for the record,” Bruce replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on  my Tumblr!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I hope you're safe, well and happy <3 
> 
> \- This is a long ‘un, and about half of it is fairly smutty – but there are some important plot points, mainly near the end.  
> \- The slick squirting is pretty much dedicated to [ thewaythatwerust](%E2%80%9D) who was the first member of ‘The Council’ to answer when I asked for suggestions for inclusions in my filth. You didn’t want to be alone on the AO3 tag anymore… and now you’re not. Happy… not alone-mas?  
> \- Actually Issa, you get another dedication for throwing this chapter away from what I originally planned and adding Plotty McPlottington to this whole shebang I hadn’t really accounted for… that’ll become more apparent in the next chapter but… yeah. Thank you for your help <3

That night in that hotel had been the start of something. It was as if the floodgates had been opened and from then on out Bucky and Steve were like magnets, constantly seeking each other out and exploiting any opportunity that presented itself for them to be together. 

The first opportunity came within a week. Steve was having a fairly average Tuesday afternoon going over notes and slides and reviewing information from morning meetings.

“Mr. Rogers? Someone here for you!” Wanda’s voice came through the office door and Steve glanced up, running a hand through his blond hair to try and make sure it wasn’t as much of a mess as it probably was given he had a penchant for running his own hands through it whilst he was working.

“Okay, send them in!” he replied, figuring that it wasn’t going to get any better – and besides this was work and not a fashion show, despite what some of SI’s staff seemed to think. 

What he hadn’t been expecting was one Bucky Barnes to walk through his office door and let it click shut behind him. He looked… well. As fantastic as he usually did, quite honestly.

He had on a navy suit. The pants were well fitted, showing off his height and his legs (and, Steve thought privately, likely his ass too) with a crisp white shirt and navy blue necktie which was practically the same colour of the suit. The effect was striking against the light tan of his skin tone, as well as those eyes that Steve already knew he could spend hours staring into. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers,” he said, a smirk on those lips as he looked at Steve and the mess that was his desk over.

“Mr. Barnes, I wasn’t expecting you,” he replied, raising an eyebrow because clearly, Bucky’s department knew that he was currently absent from their office and Wanda certainly knew he was in here with no appointment. This was risky. Steve kind of _loved_ it.

“No, but you were expecting this. It’s the advertising proofs,” he explained with a small grin, sliding a large manila envelope onto the pile of papers Steve had.

Steve couldn’t help but grin because of _course_ he had a decent excuse for his visit. “I was expecting them via email,” he said, knowing they both knew that already.

Bucky shrugged as if this were nothing. “And sometimes the personal touch goes a long way, you know? I take pride in my work.” 

“I see,” Steve said, watching Bucky’s eyes moving over him and feeling simultaneously a little self conscious and a little turned on by the obvious admiration.

“I’m glad. Anyway, I’d best go and get myself back to work like a good Omega, and I might even do a little overtime seeing as my Alpha is deserting me for the night – something about game tickets he got as a bonus,” he said, shrugging as if what he was saying didn’t matter and didn’t have any sort of secondary meaning behind it. 

“Oh, he is? Whatever will you do with yourself?” Steve asked, at least most of the way sure that he knew where this was leading.

“I was thinking I might do a little overtime, as I said. But after that, who knows?” he said with a sly grin on his lips, teasing and taunting Steve and lighting some sort of a fire inside of him. “Anyway, I guess we’ll see you later when you drop those back, huh?” he asked, before turning and walking straight back out of Steve’s office without another word. 

Huffing out a breath, Steve sat back in his desk chair, running a hand over his face and into his hair, tousling it completely anew. 

He had been right – Bucky’s ass in that suit was something to behold, and he wasn’t sure how he’d forget about it long enough to achieve anything this afternoon. 

Of course, there was the other issue – the one where he never had dreamed he’d be propositioned in that way in his own office, and never had he thought that simply the implication of it, along with the lingering scent of pleased Omega would leave him sporting a semi in his all-too-expensive work suit. 

Fuck.

*****

Some days Steve wished he had better impulse control. He still didn’t know for sure that he wasn’t busy buying himself a one way ticket on the heartbreak express by continuing this whole thing, but from the moment Bucky had slipped from his office he knew that he too was staying late and that he was leaving it just long enough before slipping down to the advertising office… which was exactly where he now was.

Once again Steve found himself lingering outside of the door, a thrumming tension and excitement running through him as he glanced at the window. There was no noise coming from inside, and very little light – a good sign that most people (if not everybody else) had already left for the day. 

He pushed the door open gently and quietly, hardly managing to get inside before he felt a hand around his wrist. He momentarily panicked before he was pulled directly into the supply closet and was surrounded entirely by the scent he was already completely addicted to.

“Hi, glad you could make it. I’ve been waiting on you,” Bucky breathed before his mouth was pressed up against Steve’s, all plush lips and slight scratch of stubble against his own and unabashed, heated _want_. 

Steve barely paused before curling his hands around Bucky’s hips, holding them in place and kissing him back in exactly the same way, letting a little Alpha rumble escape from his chest. “Really though, Buck?” he asked against his mouth. “The supply closet? Isn’t that a little cliché?” 

“It’s that or the open office, and you know as well as I do we won’t be the only night owls in the building. This gives us a bit of privacy if not much space,” he replied, nuzzling into Steve’s jaw, his neck, teasing over his scent gland with his nose and then his teeth as he had several times before, suggesting he felt the same way about Steve’s scent as Steve did about his. It also suggested that he didn’t give a damn about the lack of space, thank you very much. 

He chuckled, running a hand across the small of Bucky’s back, encouraging the closeness even if there really wasn’t room for anything else in the small space they had to work with. “And what you’re planning isn’t open office appropriate, I take it?”

“Not in the slightest,” Bucky confirmed, and Steve could feel the grin on his lips. 

“So what _are_ your plans, Mr. Barnes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

“Well, unfortunately we don’t have a ton of time given I gotta do the whole getting home and de-scented thing and make sure I’m there on the off-chance Brock comes straight home after the game, but I’d like to make the most of what we do have,” he said lightly, and Steve nodded because his dick was certainly already on board with that. “Either way, I can tell you’re horny and I want to help you… and me,” he said, grinding his crotch against Steve’s thigh as he did. “Get a little relief.”

“I see,” Steve replied, giving him a smirk. “Well, we also don’t really have the range of movement here that we did last time, but…” he trailed off, sliding his hands down and around onto Bucky’s ass again and lifting him onto one of the closet’s shelves and sitting him on it, hands going to the zipper of his pants. “And the thing is, Buck, I get off on you getting off. And the thought of your ass in those pants has been driving me mad since you sauntered out of my damn office earlier.”

Right now, Bucky’s eyes were wide and fixed on Steve entirely. His mouth was hanging slightly open and Steve could see an opportunity there. Watching the man as he did, Steve took his index and middle finger and slipped them between Bucky’s lips, pressing them in against his tongue.

After a beat Bucky opened his mouth slightly more, welcoming the digits first and then sucking them in and sliding his tongue over them, lavishing them in attention and saliva. The way that he kept his eyes on Steve’s the whole time was both intimate and filthy, almost devoted, and it made Steve’s cock throb in his pants. Of course, Bucky had a response for that too, pushing his hips up to meet Steve’s and getting a surprised gasp from the Alpha.

Watching someone essentially suck off his fingers shouldn’t be anywhere near as hot as it was, but Steve found what was supposed to be a tease for Bucky completely mesmerizing _him_ instead, especially when Bucky would pull back, leaving a wet trail across them. 

Swallowing deeply after a few seconds of being frozen except for the soft, rhythmic cant of his hips against Bucky’s own - essentially humping him fully clothed - Steve remembered that before this, he’d had his own plans.

Using his other hand, he managed to get Bucky’s fly undone and then that zipper, freeing his cock from his underwear just a few seconds later. Bucky gasped around the fingers still in his mouth as the cool air hit it and when he looked back at Steve, lips looking so red and debauched as he did so.

Almost in retaliation to being worked up by something so simple, Steve wrapped his hand firmly around Bucky’s cock and began mirroring his movements as best he could. Where he swirled or swiped his tongue Steve would add a twist, where he sucked a little harder Steve would add pressure too, and where he pulled them in further Steve would pump his hand in time with the movement.

He didn’t quite clock the moment where Bucky began to use his mouth to dictate his own pleasure but the Omega had clearly caught on quickly and soon had Steve’s hand moving in such a way that had him gasping and moaning around Steve’s fingers, his own saliva dribbling over them and down his own chin and holy _shit_ Steve had never seen anything so erotic in all of his life. Even if he had wanted to try (which he didn’t – he wasn’t going to miss a second of this if he could help it), he wouldn’t have been able to look away. For something so technically innocent, it looked so gloriously filthy and it did things to Steve. 

After a few more minutes, Bucky was moaning louder, shifting his hips up into Steve’s hand and fucking into it, eyes fluttering closed and staying that way as he got undeniably closer to his own release. 

“Oh, baby, look at you,” Steve crooned, a smile touching at his lips as he did because even with his own cock straining in his pants, this was glorious. Simultaneously he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible, and bring Bucky to his release as quickly as he deserved. “So gorgeous for me, my fingers in your mouth. Are you remembering how it felt when it was my cock there?”

Bucky’s response was to moan low and loud and to snap his eyes open again, looking at Steve almost desperately. Steve moved his hand slightly quicker, finding that Bucky would follow _him_ now, too – almost like the power had shifted from being one sided to being an equilibrium. 

He experimented with that for a minute or two, the only noises between them the subtle rustle of movements, and the muffled moans. Steve knew that really it should be Bucky moaning more than him, and yet there was something so deeply erotic about this - having control of one another in such an unusual way. It was also the trust Bucky was giving to him so easily when he’d been let down by others he had trusted. It was beautiful.

Once he could feel Bucky’s breathing coming faster and his hips beginning to stutter, he smiled a little, pushing his fingers down. “Do you wanna slow down, or do you wanna come?” he asked and Bucky sucked just a little harder, eyes looking wild and desperate and almost entirely blown now.

“Come for me, Buck,” he said softly, moving his mouth and pressing it to the soft skin just below Bucky’s ear now, just in time to feel his cock jerk in his hand and hear Bucky’s moan around his fingers, the sound vibrating through him as he spilled, wetting Steve’s hand. 

Letting his fingers rest in Bucky’s mouth for just a few seconds more, Steve lifted his hand and licked at the come there, watching Bucky’s shocked face as he did. The taste was… Bucky. It was sweet in a similar way to how his slick had been and something under it was so intrinsically _Bucky_ that Steve couldn’t help but hope he had the chance for more.

“You taste beautiful everywhere,” he said honestly, cupping Bucky’s chin and kissing him. “How about finishing me whilst we do this?” he asked, not wanting to stop kissing Bucky. 

Bucky moaned, hands moving to scrabble at Steve’s belt, undoing it and then his flies and getting to work. It lacked finesse, that was for certain, but it was so earnest and Bucky was melting into him, leaning against him and mewling into his mouth. Steve couldn’t get enough of just that alone.

The earnest nature of the act, and the fact that it was Bucky had his knot swelling soon enough and then he was coming into Bucky’s hand. Some leaked onto Bucky’s pants, and he knew that when he could think properly he’d hope that didn’t cause problems later but as he sagged against the Omega post orgasm he couldn’t think clearly enough at all.

“Shit,” he groaned out, and Bucky chuckled dryly.

“I didn’t think it was _that_ bad, Stevie,” he replied, clearly teasing.

“Stevie, huh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow even if Bucky couldn’t see it because his face was pressed into the man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re Stevie to me,” he said quietly, and something in Steve’s heart swelled then regardless, and he leaned in and kissed the Omega, good sense and self-preservation instinct well and truly out of the window.

*****

Of course, between all of this their other meetings continued. Bucky and Steve shared text messages daily, discussing anything and everything, though Bucky was always careful to omit any details about what was going on at home. On the one hand, it was easier for Steve not to think about it too much but on the other, he worried about what that actually meant and what Brock Rumlow thought was appropriate behavior to his mate behind closed doors.

They still met for covert lunches in deserted rooms, and sometimes even used their lunch breaks to just walk together, once risking slotting their hands together and linking their fingers as they wandered around a deserted area of a park just far enough away from the SI building that they probably wouldn’t run into anybody. The gentle touch of skin on skin made something burn low in Steve’s belly, how good and natural it felt sticking with him long after the walk had ended and he was trying to concentrate through an afternoon meeting. 

He tried not to think about exactly what that meant.

*****

“I hate having to do this part,” Bucky sighed, gradually disentangling himself from Steve’s arms. Steve stepped back to give him space to smooth down his hair and once he was done, gently leaned across to help him with the few bits he’d missed. 

Steve sighed a little, kissing him once more. “Maybe we should stop doing things in the middle of the work day.”

Bucky, in response, looked completely affronted. “Not a chance, especially not when Brock’s not been away in… wait.”He paused then, looking woefully insecure. “Do you wanna…?”

Steve could suddenly see what Bucky had been thinking. “No, no, of course not. I just… I get this is especially difficult for you, and I don’t want to make it more so,” he said, knowing that whilst he gave himself a decent covering of spray on scent neutralizer Bucky had to take more care – a certain someone got far closer to him than anyone got to Steve to notice anything residual. 

“Not seeing you would be more difficult, Steve,” he admitted, leaning in to kiss Steve thoroughly, something else in his scent now, another layer that Steve didn’t quite recognize at the moment. Steve kissed him back, before checking over the Omega’s appearance and carefully straightening his tie. 

“I’m glad,” he replied, knowing that his own attachment was probably clear. “Right, hang on.” 

He reached then, taking the can of scent neutralizer and giving Bucky a decent covering first, and then himself. 

“Thanks,” Bucky grinned, before giving him one more soft kiss and taking the can from Steve. “I’ll give myself another good coat in the bathroom downstairs.”

Steve nodded, looking him over once more. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised and Bucky nodded, stepping away and slipping the tin in his pocket. He unlocked the door of the bathroom stall and stepped out like he hadn’t spent the last fifteen minutes on his knees blowing Steve like his life depended on it in a deserted executive bathroom in their place of work.

Hearing him exit the men’s room, Steve breathed out. He leaned back against the stall wall and closed his eyes a little, deliberately not thinking about how Bucky had looked, how he’d consciously made eye contact with Steve whilst doing the most sinful things with his mouth. He’d nuzzled into his crotch too, getting really close to the scenting glands there, and Steve knew that was probably more intimate than the act itself – and he was trying not to put too much pressure on this, knew he couldn’t do what he almost always did and get all romantic (and Steve knew he _was_ a romantic at heart) but he also knew it might be too late. 

He’d moved from finding Bucky sexually attractive and liking his company to being downright affectionate, and it was a slippery slope from there into something far more serious and difficult to turn away from.

*****

“So, Brock is going to visit his family this weekend. They’re in Chicago, so he’ll be gone a few days,” Bucky said conversationally over lunch one day.

Steve looked up at that. “Yeah, are you gonna be alright going on a trip away with him?” he asked, hoping that Rumlow’s family weren’t anywhere near as bad as the man himself, or that Bucky would be even luckier and that their presence might force Rumlow to play nice. 

Bucky grinned at him then, sipping from his water bottle. “Well, there’s the thing. He doesn’t want me to go with him. He’s worried I might be a distraction or whatever. So I guess I’m home alone.”

Steve glanced up then, seeing the smirk on the Omega’s lips. “I see.”

“And I’d love some company, if you catch my drift,” he said, eyes burning into Steve’s now, his intentions very clear. Steve couldn’t blame him; he wanted this too.

“I do. And I’d… what if you came to stay at mine?” he asked, not wanting to overstep but it certainly made the most sense. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Bucky replied cheerfully with a smile on his face. “He’s on leave on Friday, so I could go home and change and come by after work?” he offered, and Steve smiled, leaning across and pressing a chaste kiss to the man’s lips. He wanted nothing more. 

It was only later that it occurred to Steve that Bucky should probably be more concerned – Chicago was a long way, and even a few days might be enough when combined with that sort of distance to set off separation anxiety which his Omegas more than Alphas but was uncomfortable either way.

*****

After work on Friday afternoon, both Steve and Bucky had left separately and had left at their normal times, not wanting to rouse any suspicion. Steve had been extra careful to make sure that his apartment was both cleaner and tidier than it normally was, suddenly having realized that he had no idea what kind of Omega Bucky was at home. Some, he knew, were very particular about the arrangement of furniture and items in their homes, very house proud and particular. He didn’t want to come across as some sort of slob if that was the case, even if he considered himself to be a generally tidy person.

He’d showered, though he knew it was probably going to provide to be a pointless task and he’d have to do it again later on. He then puttered around essentially finding busy work to stop himself from practically vibrating out of his skin. Part of it was nervous anticipation, part of it was excitement, and part of it was this strange pride coming from his hind brain at the idea of an Omega he cared for deeply being in his home which was full of his scent. He’d bought plenty of different foods, juices, drinks, whatever – making sure it was clear he could and would _provide_ even if the more rational part of his mind knew that it wasn’t like Bucky was staying for the long haul, or even looking to do so.

When the buzzer finally went Steve went straight to it, opening the door and finding a similarly worked up Omega standing on the other side, one who took the opportunity to immediately pull Steve down and kiss him thoroughly.

“Feels so good to do that when I know nobody’s going to accidentally walk in or see,” he said with a blinding smile on his lips, one that Steve couldn’t help but to mirror.

“It does. Come in,” he said with a smile, standing aside and letting Bucky walk into his apartment, unable to stop himself from admiring the way that the man looked in Steve’s space. 

Bucky put the bag he’d brought with him down and carefully took off his shoes, before glancing around the living space properly, touching the back of the large couch Steve had invested in, and glancing at the coffee table with TV remotes and coasters atop it.

Steve watched as he looked at the artwork on the walls, and moved through towards the open kitchen. Whilst Steve was no chef, he was a competent enough cook and it showed in the fact his kitchen wasn’t completely barren. 

“This place is… really nice. It’s got a good feel to it,” he said, turning around and looking a little self conscious, like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar or something.

Steve gave him a reassuring smile, unable to keep the open affection he felt for the man out of his expression as he replied. “Thanks, Buck. Would you like the full tour?” he offered, and Bucky smiled before nodding. 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he agreed moving back to Steve and letting the Alpha take his hand and nuzzle just for a few seconds into his neck. Steve showed him through to the bedroom, moving his bag in there and watching Bucky visibly relax and smile again, contented Omega scent mixing with his own. It was actually Steve’s favourite part of the evening so far on a sentimental level. 

The simple domesticity and the pleasure found within it did nothing to help Steve with the growing complexity and intensity of his feelings. 

*****

Lying together on Steve’s sofa after dinner, Steve could feel how relaxed Bucky was. He was nestled in against Steve as they faced each other, both now completely oblivious to what was going on with whatever movie they had started watching, Bucky’s fingertips just slipping up and under the hem of Steve’s T-shirt and touching his skin as they kissed.

Neither of them seemed to want to rush this, letting the kisses very slowly progress from closed-mouth chaste lip-touches through to something deeper. Steve had one arm looped underneath Bucky’s waist and resting on his back, with the other down on his hip rubbing soft rhythmic circles. The whole length of the Omega was pressed against him but neither of them were doing anything right now beyond this. Whilst it remained unspoken, it made a change for them to have time to indulge in each other – and a really good one at that. 

Pressing his lips back to Bucky’s once more, Steve slipped his tongue in, brushing against Bucky’s own and gaining a satisfyingly pleased Omega noise from the man. In some ways this pace was maddening, but Steve had always loved the build up and it seemed that Bucky did too. 

Bucky’s hand was wandering now, sliding from Steve’s abs towards his hip. He teased at the waistband of his jeans, fingers dipping just below for a moment as he pushed a thigh between Steve’s own legs.

A surprised yet gratified noise came from Steve at the extra pressure, knowing that Bucky would certainly feel that he was aroused now even if he wasn’t acting on it and his scent hadn’t given him away already. Bucky looked up at him from below his eyelashes and gave him a small smirk. 

“Doing alright there?” he asked, fingers definitely pushing down and into Steve’s jeans now, resting above his underwear. 

“More than alright,” he replied, finding that his own voice sounded gravelly as he spoke. “Are you?”

Bucky smiled at him again, pushing his hips forward so that Steve could feel the hardness at his crotch pushing into the meat of his thigh. “I am. I mean, this is a bit different to what I’m used to and all, it’s so nice to feel so… wanted. And respected. And… to feel so relaxed with all this.” 

Steve paused for a second then, pulling back just enough to be able to get a good look at Bucky. “You don’t normally…” He sighed then, before leaning back in, nuzzling the Omega’s jaw and neck and pulling him close as he pressed kisses to the skin there. 

“You know how things have been and yet you continue to sound surprised,” Bucky deadpanned, though the effect was somewhat lost because he quickly changed, purring softly at Steve’s movements.

“Because you shouldn’t have to be so unused to being treated this way, you are incredibly good looking, you’re funny, you have an amazing scent and any Alpha worth anything at all would know what he’s got with you,” he replied, trying not to get sappy but needing Bucky to understand and maybe even _see_ what he could see. 

“Clearly, I picked the dud,” Bucky replied, his tone slightly closed and resigned once more. Steve came back up, kissing him again on the mouth, lingering and worshipping him as he did so. 

“He’s more than a dud, Buck, if he can’t see how amazing you are and how lucky he is to have you,” he replied seriously, looking deep into Bucky’s eyes as he spoke, and finding the man looking right back before pressing forward and kissing him thoroughly again.

“Good job I got you, huh?” he quipped, hands wandering and then pausing. “I… I’m sorry, I need to remember myself, this isn’t gonna be a permanent thing and...”

Steve shook his head. “No, you don’t get to do that. You have got me. And I’ll take what I can get Buck, because I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I want you,” he said, and as he spoke he found that it was all true. He glanced then, feeling a stab of guilt for even bringing it up, because raising his own hopes over something that might not be possible was one thing, but raising it to Bucky was so much worse. And yet, he had to know. “Have you ever thought about…?” 

Despite the rest of his question hanging unsaid, Bucky clearly understood what Steve was asking immediately. “Every damn day since this started, but there is no way. Bonds aren’t made to be broken. It’s permanent, I made my bed and I have to lie in it. I’ll have to be forever grateful that even if it’s bittersweet having you like this, behind closed doors and in between when I can’t have you all the time, that I got the chance at all. I feel happier and more comfortable with you Steve than I ever have with.. well. Anyone. But especially him.” 

“If there was a way, even if it was difficult, would you do it?” Steve pressed lightly, being careful not to kiss or touch in the moment because he wanted whatever Bucky would say next not to be influenced by that.

“There isn’t, Steve, and I can’t think about something like that. I mean, I’ve dreamed about it, holy shit, it’d be weird if I hadn’t – but I had to stop because it was much too depressing,” he breathed, and Steve couldn’t do anything but pull him closer, giving him the most comforting sort of a kiss he could manage.

“I can understand,” he said, stopping there just in case, though something in him wanted to push harder now, needed to provide for Bucky and make it a reality if it ever could be.

Bucky seemed to be kissing back harder now, almost like he was trying to claim Steve, to take what he could. He rolled them, moving so that he was in Steve’s lap and straddling his waist, looking down at him when he pulled away. His lips were cherry red and his hair untidy, and Steve was certain he’d never looked better.

“You know what? I think you can, especially if you want me as much as I want you,” he admitted, fidgeting his hips and showing Steve he wasn’t any less aroused from that little interlude. “And I think you’ll also understand why I think I need more now. Steve, we have time – and… I keep thinking about you inside of me.”

Steve blinked up at him, hands on those thighs he’d become so attached to. “Tonight?” he asked.

“If you want, and preferably tomorrow morning too because I’m not trying to insult your skills, but I don’t think once will be enough. I’ve… wanted this for a while,” he admitted, his voice getting a little less sure at the end, almost like he wasn’t supposed to ask for what he wanted or have his own desires.

“Fuck, Bucky, you have to know I want you,” Steve breathed, knowing his pupils were probably blown and dark. He did, too – had for some time. “Bedroom?” 

“Bedroom,” Bucky confirmed, looking at him with an open sort of hunger on his face that flushed through Steve, hot and heavy. 

With that Steve moved, using the muscle he had to wrap his arms around Bucky and stand both of them up, the man’s legs around his waist. Bucky looked at him somewhere between shocked and very, very turned on – something that Steve definitely wanted to see more of, carrying him through to his bedroom only stopping when they reached the bed and gently putting him down before crawling up and over him.

Bucky looked back up at him as if he was completely enthralled and, as Steve pressed his nose and mouth to Bucky’s neck, he could smell the arousal. 

“Don’t tease, we’ve been out there making out for a long time,” Bucky said, almost as if he could tell what Steve was thinking. 

“Don’t think I could if I even wanted to,” Steve replied, moving until he was between Bucky’s legs and then thoroughly kissing him again, making it deep and wanting and filthy, picking up exactly where they had left off.

Bucky responded to it immediately, wrapping his arms up and around Steve, pulling him down closer and encouraging him to press their bodies together as he made a deep wanting noise in his throat that made Steve impossibly want to be closer still. He ground his hips down making both of them gasp with the sudden friction, but it wasn’t enough. 

Pushing himself upwards to meet Steve, Bucky dipped his head and put his mouth on Steve’s neck, doting plenty of attention to the area with his tongue. Steve could feel every little lap or swirl hot and wet against his skin almost acutely, making his nerves feel on fire.

He pulled at the bottom of his own shirt uncovering his stomach and then his chest, disconnecting them for just long enough to get up to and over his head and toss it unceremoniously onto the floor. Bucky pulled back then, looking over his torso admiringly.

“I know I’ve seen this before, but _fuck_ …” he said, looking up at Steve with undisguised lust in his eyes, before looking back down and running a hand over the taut skin on display.

Steve watched him, making a small noise when his hands moved lower and watching a lazy smirk spread across Bucky’s lips even as his hips shifted up and then down almost as if he didn’t know whether to worry about getting some friction on his cock or his ass first. Steve privately thought that he’d be quite happy to lavish attention on both, and that he had every intention of doing so once their clothes were no longer in the way.

“You can always see more,” he replied, and Bucky grinned back at him and Steve loved the way that looked on him, unhidden want and enjoyment of the situation at hand abundant.

“Show me, then,” he said, still fidgeting beneath Steve all the while as if he couldn’t keep himself contained. Steve loved it, and loved the fact that Bucky obviously felt comfortable to ask for what he wanted and even tell Steve what to do. 

Still, Steve was more than happy to do as he was told, especially when Bucky’s wants coincided so perfectly with his own. He sat back on his haunches, undoing the button at the top of his jeans and the zipper, pushing them down and leaving him in his underwear as he moved to kick them off. The outline of his cock and the suggestion of his knot at the base of it were clearly visible through them and that was exactly where Bucky’s eyes were now focused. Steve pulled his socks off too, and then cupped himself through the fabric to give a bit of a show, watching as Bucky followed the movement wordlessly.

He deliberately let out a small gasp, enjoying the way Bucky seemed completely captivated by what he was doing and gave himself another almost experimental rub, only getting that far before Bucky was moving and taking over.

“You said it’s alright for me to want and to act on it, right?” he asked breathlessly, and Steve nodded as the Omega’s hand took over from his and he made a soft noise, canting his hips forward into it. 

“Good,” Bucky breathed, before repeating the motion a couple more times and then meeting Steve’s eyes with his own. Instead now, he pulled the waistband of the underwear down, revealing the deep ‘V’ between them and then exposing Steve completely, taking his cock into his hand and giving it an experimental pump.

Steve showed his appreciation with a little noise, which was apparently all it took to give Bucky confidence to continue, spending the better part of the next few minutes playing with Steve and almost experimenting to see what reactions he could glean. As he hadn’t the last time, Steve didn’t push, letting Bucky take the lead and dictate what they did and did not do even when he began to toy with the beginnings of his knot which was almost like a sweet form of torture it felt so good.

Almost like he was coming out of a trance, Bucky seemed to realize what he had been doing as he looked up at Steve with a curious expression. “Are we gonna…?”

“If you want to, yes,” Steve replied, trying to sound calmer and less on edge than he felt right now.

“I want to, I want to so bad, Steve,” Bucky confirmed, sitting up enough to start removing his shirt and letting Steve help him along the way as he stripped, leaving him as naked as Steve.

Once the underwear was gone, the scent of majorly aroused Omega came through stronger, tantalizing, and Steve could see the glistening of slick starting to trail on the very tops of his inner thighs. Steve felt a rumble in his own chest as his cock jumped in anticipation of it. 

For all that they’d managed to have sex in work and they’d done a lot of things involving hands and mouths, this was going to be the first time for this – and whether it was sex or a knotting, Steve couldn’t wait for it. He wanted to be able to take advantage of what they had here, to make Bucky feel good and remind him that sex should be an enjoyable experience and not something he had to grit his teeth and get through when it was requested of him. 

Steve moved himself down, running a hand over Bucky’s chest as he did and then his side and then to his cock, giving it some similar attention to what Bucky had done to him before moving down and cupping his balls, sweeping a finger through what he knew was incredibly, decadently sweet slick. Bucky whimpered as he did, almost looking to Steve for confirmation that enjoying the attention was fine, which Steve was more than happy to give him.

“You’re so beautiful, Buck,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing the man, once again finding himself pulled so that he was so much closer to Bucky now, skin on skin, the meat of their bodies mingling together in the most heady way. 

It wasn’t long before Bucky was wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist, the pair of them rubbing against one another as they made out, almost like they were a couple of horny teenagers. Steve was fairly sure that for all he knew he wanted more, he’d be content doing this all night until he came, and with Bucky’s wonderfully aroused scent filling his space and being pressed all over him he was sure he could manage to get there.

However, it seemed that getting off without Steve inside of him was not one of Bucky’s plans that day – not that Steve was complaining.

“I don’t wanna seem pushy, but I’m gonna need you to move this along a bit,” he murmured against Steve’s mouth a few minutes later. “I’m so goddamn wet right now, Stevie, and what I really need more than anything else is your cock inside of me, Alpha.” He gasped out, his tone getting increasingly desperate even as he spoke.

“I know you are,” Steve replied, and he did because he could smell it, but also because he could feel it against him. Thankfully it seemed that Bucky wasn’t so conscious of it a second time around, which Steve appreciated because he _loved_ it and loved knowing that he could cause it. 

He moved back, struggling because of both the hold Bucky had on him and the forlorn noises he made at Steve’s absence, leaning across to his nightstand and opening the top drawer. He took out a foil packet and handed it on to Bucky who looked entirely surprised. 

“You wanna put that on me?” he asked, and Bucky blinked a couple of times at the offer.

“You wanna use a condom?” Bucky asked, apparently blindsided enough by that to be distracted entirely. “I… I told you I’m on birth control, right?” 

Steve looked a little confused then. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t use one of these as well, Buck. And I don’t mind, it’s probably safer for you.”

“I… that’s so considerate,” Bucky murmured almost disbelievingly, before tearing the packet open and with slightly shaky hands and taking Steve’s dick to put the condom on, with Steve managing to keep any involuntary noises to a minimum as he did though he knew his cock was pulsing in the other man’s hand by now.

“I try,” he said once it was on and he could concentrate enough to speak again. “How do you want to do this?”

Bucky, once again, looked surprised. Steve didn’t have to ask to be able to guess that it wasn’t likely he’d been asked that in a while. “You don’t just want me to present?”

“I want to do this however you feel most comfortable, Buck. If that’s missionary so we have eye contact, that’s fine – if you’d prefer to do it that way, or go on top or whatever, it’s down to you as much as it is to me,” he replied, leaning down to kiss the man, partly because he knew without that Bucky would start asking questions again and also because he so deserved to be loved and doted on and Steve wanted to be able to do that. If he couldn’t say it without Bucky arguing, he was damn well going to show it. 

“Missionary,” he replied when he pulled away. “It’s different, we never… Not any more… ” and he stopped himself then, but Steve knew without having to ask what was going on – Brock was almost definitely the type to demand that his Omega simply present when he wanted some, Bucky’s words about artificial slick coming back to him. He must have to put it on when he knew from Rumlow’s scent that he was aroused and it was likely to be prepared – there was no way the man himself was doing that. With that realization, Steve had to stop himself from thinking about what might happen if Bucky were to miss the signs. 

Steve nodded, and lowered himself again, covering Bucky’s body with his own and thoroughly kissing him again. Despite the interlude, his cock was still hard enough to cut glass and he knew Bucky would be able to feel it against his own member and his lower stomach each time their bodies brushed. He didn’t worry, it seemed to be having a very positive effect on the man below him, Steve’s hindbrain loving the fact he could do this and gain these sorts of responses.

As he did, he made sure to touch every inch, tease softly at Bucky’s chest and nipples, lavish attention wherever he could because he wanted his man to feel as wanted as he damn well _was_. 

It wasn’t long before his efforts were rewarded with Bucky moaning softly into his mouth, pushing up against him and wrapping his arms and legs around Steve’s back and waist in a bid to get them as close as possible. 

The smell of sex was thick in the room now, the air heavy with it. At this point Steve was intimately acquainted with the smell of their mutual arousal but it never got any less intoxicating or potent to him. He figured this was the sort of scent that he would always want more of – and he hated the idea that one day that might not be an option open to him, not that he wanted to think about that eventuality now either. 

Soon Bucky was pushing up to Steve then back to the bed, clearly very aware of how slick he was and how empty he felt. “Want a hand there, sweet thing?” 

Bucky gasped and nodded, pushing his hips up almost like an invitation. Steve moved a bit, pushing a hand between those thighs and feeling how wet they were, groaning out as he did. “Oh, Buck,” he managed, getting a higher whine in response.

Pressing between Bucky’s cheeks, Steve pushed a finger against his hole, gently teasing the edges and the sensitive skin surrounding it and getting more half pleasured and half pleading noises from the man whose face was flushed and pink as he focused directly on Steve. After a beat, he pushed it in, just enough, feeling how warm and tight Bucky was, and circled in the most infuriating way he could – just enough to be felt, but not enough to offer any real relief.

“Fuck, Stevie…” Bucky moaned, his hand scrabbling in the sheets and bunching them between his fingers. “More, please.”

“Alright,” Steve agreed, allowing the request immediately and pushing the single digit in further, feeling around before pumping in and out rhythmically. “You doing good with this Buck?”

“So good,” he gasped, eyes fluttering shut as he let the feeling take over, moaning when Steve crooked them in a certain place. “Want more.”

Steve chuckled, low and heavy. “I bet you do. Bucky, gotta tell you – you look so gorgeous like this.” And he did. He was spread in front of Steve, face contorted with pleasure and making the most beautiful noises. 

As Steve relented and added a second finger he keened, looking uncomfortable at the attention for just a second before going back to that state of unadulterated enjoyment. Steve could have stayed all night doing just this left to his own devices, but it wasn’t long before Bucky was gasping out for more, harder, _faster_.

“Fuck, Stevie,” he panted eventually. “This isn’t enough, I need you, Alpha.” 

As he spoke, his eyes were fully open again, watching Steve’s reaction. He looked like every dirty dream Steve had ever had, all toned and tanned body, long legs, beautiful face and sweat and slick. Steve decided then and there that if he was given the option to take one thing away from that night, it was the memory of how Bucky looked in that moment. 

Steve nodded, moving himself lower, lower and lining himself up between Bucky’s legs. He grabbed a bit guard and put it in before propping Bucky into a more comfortable position with a pillow.

“Ready?” He asked, just confirming once more as he went to slip the plastic over his teeth just in case.

“Yes, and for fuck’s sake, Steve, I know you wanna be careful, but you won’t bite – I’m Mated, remember? It should make it easier for you not to,” he said, and it was true – a single Omega gave off a slightly different pheromone mix to a Mated one in order to try and procure a Mate. It was biological.

“Better t’be safe than sorry,” Steve replied, shoving it in anyway and pushing it properly into place using his tongue. He had far too much respect for Bucky not to do this, to make sure that there were no careless mistakes.

“Fine, then _move_ ,” Bucky got out, clapping a hand over his mouth when he realized how demanding he’d actually been, but instead of making a big deal of it Steve answered in a much more obvious way – by doing what he had been asked.

As he pushed past that tight ring of muscle he groaned, deep and low. It had been some time since Steve had done this, and he’d forgotten the tight clamp around his cock, the hot heat and the feeling of having someone moaning and writing below him – especially when Bucky pushed down, seating him deep.

Steve took a moment then, breathing heavy, looking down at Bucky’s face. He looked surprised, but thankfully not uncomfortable with proceedings and within just a few seconds was beginning to nudge his hips backwards and forwards, encouraging movement from Steve.

Steve drew back, then pushed himself in again, both of them moaning out as he repeated the movement and began to establish a rhythm. 

“Fuck, Steve, this angle….” Bucky gasped out, clinging to his shoulders and likely leaving eight tiny finger shaped bruises on Steve’s pale skin – not that he cared about that one little bit.

“Yeah,” was all he could manage, putting his mouth onto Bucky’s, then moving to his jaw, and then his neck. 

He continued the movement though he was gradually adjusting and trying to see what worked best for the other man, both of them gasping out as he did and enjoying the intimacy, before Bucky started to become less coherent. “Oh, oh – Steve – Stevie! Oh, right there, keep it there…” he called out and Steve could feel even his movements becoming more stuttering, his scent filled with molten lust and nothing else now.

“You close, baby?” he asked, gritting the answer out between his teeth as he fought the natural instinct just to push that little bit harder, to get that stimulation he craved around his knot.

However, Bucky did not answer. Instead, he was practically howling, asking Steve to slow down or let off or go faster or just do _something_ , but as soon as he’d issued one demand he was straight onto the next. Steve moved now to support himself on just one hand, slipping his other between them and feeling the sweat between their bodies until he found Bucky’s cock, gripping it.

Bucky practically screamed at that, his head lolling back on the pillow beneath him, his mouth gorgeously hanging open. He seemed to be entirely lost in the moment and it took everything that Steve had not to come himself from seeing that especially when he could feel that Bucky was almost entirely clamped down on him, clearly wound so tight. 

He could feel Bucky winding tighter still as he moved his hand in time with his thrusts, the keening noises getting louder just as Bucky whispered a tiny “Oh _fuck_ ,” and spilled over Steve’s hand… and consecutively all over his cock, a huge wash of slick leaving him in a way Steve had only seen before on the few porn movies he had watched as a teenager.

“Holy shit!” he gasped, Bucky held tight against him as Steve worked him through it. “Did you just… Oh _god_ Buck, I thought you might but I…” he moaned out, gritting his teeth and trying to stave off his own orgasm but also the instinct to _knot_.

“Steve, you gotta, oh god….” Bucky was saying now, his voice entirely fucked out and shaky. “Steve, if you wanna knot me… I want it. I want it so bad.” 

And that was all it took. Steve knew that perhaps this was a bad idea but he couldn’t help but to push in harder, building his rhythm back up again, though he knew it wouldn’t take long for his pleasure to crest, the tightness of his balls increasing and the heat of pleasure at the base of his spine expanding like it might swallow him whole. 

When he finally got there, Steve pressed in once more, feeling his knot breach Bucky’s rim and push inside into that heat and Bucky’s fluttering muscles. His breath caught and he made a choked noise in his throat before he leaned down and went to bite, the guard pressing against Bucky’s skin which Steve hazily realized he’d exposed for that exact purpose. Steve pulled away, turning his head to the pillow and biting that instead as he came, not wanting to trigger anything for the other man. 

It felt like it took forever for it to be over, his knot and cock pulsing well beyond what usually happened when Steve did the job himself. It was only when he started to come back down from wherever he was floating that Steve realized something else: It felt, and looked very much like Bucky had come again, albeit not releasing much. If the dazed expression on his face was anything to go by, he might well have done.

Leaning down carefully, despite the fact they were still locked together, Steve kissed him tenderly. “Buck, that was the best I’ve ever had,” he said sincerely. It really _had_ never felt like that before.

“Yeah, oh god Steve, I’m so sorry, I’ve never come like _that_ …” he said, fidgeting slightly with the ruined sheets around them both.

Steve couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Buck, you should never apologize for feeling good, and I’ve just told you, I loved it. I loved _all_ of it.” 

Bucky stopped then, looking up almost shyly, especially for someone who still had an Alpha knot deep inside of them. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, leaning down and kissing him again because really, this was going to be the best way to spend this time before they could move and clean up, in Steve’s humble opinion. 

*****

That weekend, nestled safely in Steve’s house, it felt like they were an entire world away in a place where Brock Rumlow didn’t exist, Bucky’s bond wasn’t an issue and it was only the two of them whiling away their time in and with each other. As the weekend progressed, Bucky relaxed by increments until he was sleeping well (which he certainly hadn’t when he first arrived) and looked well rested and happy.

It was a shame when Sunday night came around and ruined the whole illusion.

“We’ll do this again next time,” Steve promised, wrapping the Omega in his arms and kissing him one last time.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, his voice a little thick with some emotion, and Steve couldn’t help but think that perhaps he’d sound like that too if he had only the prospect of returning home to Rumlow to look forward to in the immediate future.

As he left, Steve sincerely hoped he’d be safe, and that there would indeed _be_ a next time.

*****

It had been a couple of months with much more of the same going on when something occurred that made Steve start to question the situation just a little, albeit not necessarily in a bad way.

“Really, Jim, what’s going on here? It feels like you’re just not focusing today. Is there anything I can help with?” Steve asked, sighing as he looked over a botched legal form that they were definitely going to have to destroy before starting again.

The man in front of him – Jim Morita – sighed and ran a hand over his face and hair. “Sorry boss, it’s just… my Mate. She’s away in Boston for a few days with family and I get really antsy within hours. She’s had to stay because of a family thing and it’s driving me crazy, you know?” he asked, and Steve smiled sympathetically, but not being Bonded himself, he didn’t know – not really.

And then it struck him: Bucky didn’t react like that.

Just the weekend before they’d enjoyed a lazy long weekend together, even enjoying brunch out, when Brock had done another of his disappearing acts, heading to god knew where on some sort of a trip that Bucky was excluded from. Bucky, as he often did in Steve’s home and in Steve’s company, had seemed far more relaxed than he did on a day to day basis.

Of course, it could just be the fact of not being around Rumlow or not having to hide what was going on – or it could have been the fact that he had another Alpha around with whom he felt safe, but that didn’t feel right.

And then there was the fact that when Bucky took his knot, Steve had an urge to _bite_. He never did; there was a reason for the bite guard and he’d turn his head and aim for the pillows before it ever became an issue, but Rumlow’s residual presence on Bucky from their bond should make it so there was no urge from what he knew. 

Steve needed to look into this – he’d never needed to know about Separation Anxiety on any real level, but maybe he did now.

He needed to talk to Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come shout at me/talk at me/hang out generally on [ Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For this one, the first THANK YOU has to go to [ thewaythatwerust](%E2%80%9D) for helping me plot and plan the dubious Bonding science here. Yes, that’s right, I started writing this and actually had no idea how this part was going to work. It’s okay, Issa saved me from myself on that one <333  
> \- Another big thank you also to [ Arsonette ](%E2%80%9D) for many things, but mainly for helping me out a bit with this one and for the addition one particular scene <3

“Buck, I’m gonna need you to stay away next week and I’m not gonna be in work,” Steve warned quietly on the end of a Sunday afternoon that they’d spent entwined within one another. “It’ll be my rut.”

Bucky looked over at him, eyes wide and scent immediately dropping to that gorgeously sultry place that Steve now knew meant he was turned on. “Oh,” he breathed and that caused Steve to look over at him.

“I mean it, Bucky. I don’t know exactly when, but I know it’s due, and I’ve been around you so there’s no reason to think that it won’t happen,” he said, knowing it was more likely than an Alpha would go into a rut if they had been around an Omega, especially a scent-compatible Omega. 

Bucky sighed out. “Knowing that’s happening is gonna be a huge tease, Steve,” he said, before pausing. “You know, I hate it when it happens with Brock, it’s… I have to get him through it, but that’s it. I _have_ to, I don’t really want to,” he breathed, and then he grimaced.

“What?” Steve asked, sensing that there had to be more. 

“He’s… even rougher than he usually is when he’s in rut,” Bucky admitted, eyes looking away from Steve’s own again, deliberately avoiding eye contact. 

Steve could feel his anger simmering, especially given his current pre-rut status and he let out a low rumble and growl. 

Bucky gave him a dirty smirk then. “I really, _really_ wish I could help you out, Steve, I feel like that would be a lot of fun.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile with him. “I wish you could too, but if you come and try I won’t let you go, and that is far too risky with the situation.”

Bucky wilted a little then, but sighed. “Yeah, I know you’re right. Doesn’t make it any better, though.” 

“Maybe one day,” Steve breathed, leaning down and kissing him. 

“Maybe. Hopefully,” Bucky agreed, before arching up and deepening the kiss again.

*****

What Steve had not anticipated was how different a rut would feel to handle alone when he had someone – an Omega at that – who he deeply cared about and couldn’t be with.

The morning that he woke up and found that it had started in earnest he groaned, rolling onto his front and pressing his face into the pillow on the side of the bed that Bucky frequented, finding just a hint of the Omega’s scent there. It wasn’t enough – it wasn’t _nearly_ enough – but it helped. 

Before Steve really knew what he was doing he had pressed himself into the mattress and pressed his hips down, letting the friction from the bed covers do the work he might have otherwise done with his hand. If anyone had seen it, Steve would be forced to admit that it took him an embarrassingly short tile to come, moaning out Bucky’s name into that damn pillow as he did and making the first of many stains on the sheets.

With the rut coming in waves, Steve had thought he’d have time to shower, to change sheets, to eat the stock of ready meals he’d brought in preparation or make sandwiches to keep himself sated. Usually, if nothing else, he had that. 

This time, however, something felt different.

Not off, necessarily, but more feral. More uncontrollable. 

It felt almost like nothing he was able to do for himself was enough – his hand certainly wasn’t, and the box of toys he kept for this purpose designed specifically for single Alphas in rut didn’t seem to be doing it either.

All Steve could think about the whole time and all he wanted was a certain brunette Omega and it was like some sort of desperate, overwhelming need the whole time until the rut abated. 

If Steve had his usual presence of mind, he’d have realized something was very, very different with this too. 

*****

The day after Steve’s rut ended, Bucky arrived at his apartment, eyes darkening when he smelled the scent of rutting Alpha that still clung to the place. Steve found himself wanting to wrap himself all over Bucky and bury his nose in _his_ scent instead, the softness of it like a balm to every aching nerve and muscle he had.

Bucky had brought with him a take out menu from which they ordered and settled himself in with all the casual comfort of someone coming home and kissed Steve like he hadn’t seen him in years rather than just week.

“I missed you,” Bucky breathed out, nuzzling into Steve’s neck and clinging there as if he might never want to move. “Mmm, Steve, can I stay here a while?” he asked, and Steve could feel him relaxing into him as he wrapped his arms around him and supported him a little, pulling him across into his lap. 

“Course you can, Buck,” He murmured, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead. 

“Good, felt so on edge – probably hanging around with Brock too much – but I feel a lot better now,” he breathed out, practically purring as Steve rubbed at his back in soothing circles. 

To Steve’s untrained eyes, with only a little basic research into separation anxiety within bonds this seemed more like a very mild form of separation anxiety than anything Bucky had ever expressed feeling for Rumlow when he was gone. 

He tried not to let that bring him any hope that Bucky’s bond was in any way loose somehow, or that it might be possible to undo it, especially given he’d still not heard back from Bruce but it was hard work.

*****

A knock at his office door made Steve look up. “Buck?” he asked softly, seeing the man there in the door frame. He looked tired and drawn – Steve knew immediately that something was very wrong.

“I think he’s starting to get suspicious, Steve. I can’t come by tonight. Lately he’s started changing his plans last minute - you know he used to be pretty predictable - and he’s asking questions,” he said, all of it coming out at once. Unlike usual, Bucky didn’t sit down on Steve’s office couch, instead hovering near the door and wringing his hands, more like the memory of the man Steve had originally met so long ago at the party than the warm, compassionate guy he knew so well now. 

That fact, plus the fear in his scent and the way he spoke, sounding so defeated and upset broke Steve’s heart. 

“I understand, Buck,” he said quietly, because really what else could he say? “Are you staying safe?”

“M’trying, it’s why I’m here,” Bucky sighed, looking at Steve longingly. Steve could only look back, wanting more than anything else to gather the Omega in his arms and kiss him and tell him everything would be alright and they’d sort it. “I don’t want to hurt you Steve, but maybe this is the sign that we have to stop. I… you’re too good for me anyway.”

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair and wishing that Bruce had got back to him already with the answer that he wanted and that he could promise Bucky some way out that worked for them both. The problem was that right now he couldn’t.

“I never want you to think you should avoid me, Buck. And I’ll be the judge of whether or not I’m too good for you, and I can assure you I’m not. No matter what, I want to be here for you,” he told him, looking at his face and finding that for whatever reason Bucky was back to avoiding full eye contact. It was almost like every bit of progress they had made over the last few months had vanished in an instant. 

Bucky sighed. “Steve, I’m trying to make this easier in the long run,” He said, his voice wavering and quiet.

“I don’t think it’s ever gonna be easier, Buck,” he replied, his voice at equal volume with Bucky’s.

It was then that Bucky looked back at him properly, his face that of a broken man. It stabbed at some raw emotion in Steve’s chest, making it feel big enough that it might overwhelm him. 

“I was afraid you’d say that Steve, ain’t ever gonna be able to walk away when I think you might still want me. How fucked up is that?” he asked, laughing humourlessly at his own expense and shaking his head. “I’m damaged goods, pal, I’m Mated to an asshole who I hate, and there isn’t any getting out of it. Once your Bonded, that’s it.”

“Never describe yourself as damaged goods again, Buck, you’re just in an unfortunate situation right now,” Steve told him, voice cracking a little bit because he _hated_ that anyone could make Bucky feel that way. He could swear that the amount he wanted to knock Rumlow’s teeth in increased incrementally by the day anyway, but when he saw something like this it was _so_ much worse. “As for the rest I… do you remember me asking you what you’d do if an opportunity ever came up to get out of this?”

“Out of what?” Bucky asked miserably. “My Bond? I remember asking myself that every damn day, if that’s the same.”

“No, I’m being serious, Buck,” Steve replied, his tone imploring Bucky to actually take him seriously.

Bucky looked up then, before wrinkling his nose. “Don’t play with me, Steve – don’t get my hopes up. It’s not fair. I told you before it doesn’t feel fair that I’ve got an Alpha as good as you in my life doing all the right things – the stuff they tell kids stories about good Alphas doing – and then I get home and Brock’s there being himself, demanding stuff, whatever.”

“I’m not playing, Buck. Not with this,” he said, and Bucky glared at him. Steve figured there was no way of getting out of this now without an explanation. “Buck, I have a friend I met whilst I was travelling and doing the charity work, and his specialism is in medicine for Omegas and Alphas, we met because he likes to go places and help where that isn’t a priority. He was saying something about what happens when an arranged Bonding goes wrong in some of those cultures, and… I might have asked him if he knows anything about breaking a bond.”

“So?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms in front of him defensively.

“He said there might be, and he was going to look up some old acquaintance who’s seen something like it before in some remote part of India. I get that it’s not a guaranteed out, but I couldn’t…” He stopped, seeing Bucky’s frown turn into an outright scowl.

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me, Steve,” he said, sighing and looking entirely broken and disappointed in that moment. Steve hated that he had any part of it and wanted to stand and cross the room and try and comfort the man, but given what he’d said about Rumlow being at home that seemed like a pretty terrible idea.

“What?” he asked, a little dumbfounded, especially given he’d only been trying to help.

“Give me false hope. Trust me Steve, I’ve looked this sort of thing up. A Mate is for life, Bonding is permanent. Turns out what they tell you in personal education lessons is all true. If an Omega has a bite, and I know you’ve seen mine, then they’re screwed. And even if I _wasn’t_ why tell me about a maybe? What if he can’t?” he was getting entirely worked up now and Steve could scent the frenzied panic from him from this far away. 

“A maybe is better than a definitely not,” Steve argued, though it was immediately clear that was the wrong thing to say. 

“No, it really isn’t. I… don’t think I can cope with that, Steve, I can’t cope with having hope and having it ripped away. You know, I’ve already had that. The day after he bit me I knew it had taken deep down somehow, but I still kept checking in the mirror, again and again, trying to see if it had faded or gone down and it _didn’t_. You know how gutting that was? When it wasn’t my choice?” he asked, before laughing again, shaking his head. “It was complete bullshit, that’s what it was. I can’t have that sort of hope for it not being permanent again to have it ripped away, I just can’t.”

“Buck, I’m…” Steve started, but Bucky shook his head.

“No Steve, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. And besides, I still gotta get back before he does, otherwise I’m still gonna… I have to go.” He said finally, shaking his head and turning and leaving Steve’s office without Steve having a chance to say another word.

*****

After that, Steve didn’t hear from Bucky for days, but he _did_ hear from Bruce.

Steve wondered if he should message him, but he was pretty sure that Bucky needed space right now, and he knew that if Bucky were to suddenly be receiving a lot of messages from ‘Darcy’ then Brock might sense something was up. It was something he was doing for Bucky’s safety as much as anything else. Steve could respect that. He had to.

The message from Bruce was incredibly simple, but it made Steve’s heart pound in his chest regardless.

_[I’ve tracked the guy down and I have the info you want. Make no mistake Steve, this isn’t something to take lightly. It’ll mess with your life and his. You both gotta really want this.]_

He paused for a moment before replying anyway.

 _ **[Are you going to tell me more or is a cryptic warning all I’m gonna get?]**_

He waited, drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair for a response, practically vibrating with anticipation.

_[I’ll tell you, but you need to take this seriously, that’s all. Come to my office, this needs to be in an official capacity, I think. How’s Friday after hours?]_

Steve responded immediately – how could he not? Bucky might be keeping his distance because he didn’t think that getting away from Brock Rumlow and all his bullshit and abuse was possible, but it _might just be_. They couldn’t ignore that possibility. 

_**[Perfect, thanks Bruce.]** _

*****

It always seemed strange to Steve that Bruce had an office. It shouldn’t, traveling home to home and offering advice and care like he did in India was never going to fly here, but to Steve’s mind Bruce somehow seemed so out of place in such a clinical setting and sitting behind a desk in a shirt and tie.

When Steve entered after being told to do so by Bruce’s secretary who was clearly readying herself to leave, Bruce motioned to a chair in front of him.

“Good evening, I did wonder if you were going to bring your guy with you, I’d kind of like to meet the man seeing as you and I have both gone to some trouble here,” he said with a smile.

Steve shook his head. “I… haven’t seen him in a few days – his Alpha is pretty abusive, as I told you, and he’s getting suspicious that Buck’s up to something. I hope he’s alright,” and really, right then was the first time Steve had voiced his real concerns here – he was terrified that Bucky’s silence was something more sinister when it came down to it. He didn’t like the idea of Bucky being angry at him still – and he hoped he wouldn’t be when he calmed down - 

Bruce winced. “I think we’ve all seen out fair share of Omega’s getting the brunt of something they don’t deserve.” 

Steve nodded then. “This one more than most, hence I need to know if there’s anything more I can do than just being there for him when I can be and when he lets me.” 

“Well, the only reason I’ve looked into this is because I know you clearly care enough for the guy to be throwing your usual morals out of the window over him and because if he was happy you wouldn’t be doing even what you’re doing already,” he said, pausing to look at Steve imploringly and clearly finding whatever it was he was looking for in his expression.

“I wouldn’t,” Steve confirmed just in case it was necessary.

“Right. So what I’ve found out… well. It’s a lot of information. Are you sitting comfortably?” he asked before continuing. “So first you’ve got to understand what creates a Bond. As you know, a Bond is created when an Alpha bites their Omega and if it leaves a mark it’s taken.”

“Okay, even I got that bit,” Steve replied good naturedly. 

“Well, a refresher never hurts. Anyway, that bite creates a connection between the two individuals involved which goes beyond the physical marker it leaves, but into something that plays into physiology for both parties. The Bond that is created – hence the name of the act – has effects on emotions, physical wellbeing and pretty much everything in between. When people say that a Mate is a life partner, they’re not kidding, because the two people’s lives become shared in a whole bunch of ways that something like marriage just can’t accomplish which is why generally it’s taken so seriously,” Bruce explained. 

Steve nodded, not saying anything and hoping that he would continue.

“So, early in a Bond, the pair will usually want to stay close together – close physical proximity becomes important to them because they are essentially taking on one another’s scents – and that’s why scent compatible Mates tend to do really well with this – their scents are complementary anyway. Anyway, that proximity is also important to the Bond as a whole as you know from Separation Anxiety which is the most common example and even that is heightened in a new Bond before it settles. But actually, beyond that, really close Mates will be able to feel a touch of each other’s emotions and so on,” he continued. “What else is important and gets overlooked though, is that a Bond is much stronger when there’s an emotional component beyond the physical.”

“Right,” Steve said, wondering what all of this was meant to say

“Basically, if a Bond lacks the emotion behind it, it can technically be broken. However, what would be needed is a lack of physical proximity, someone to whom the person trying to break the bond has some sort of emotional attachment to instead – like you need to almost replace one Bond with another – and the Bond would need to not have that emotional connection at all. Now I know the next question – rightfully – should be how you’d know what type of bond you’re even dealing with. I mean, sometimes it’s easy to miss your own feelings and all and trust me, with this you gotta be sure. There are certain markers that can be used, but your guy would need to be examined by someone,” he continued.

Steve thought for a second before answering. “I… think we might be able to do it. Rumlow bit Bucky without permission, I don’t think they’d been together very long when it happened so I’m guessing that leads to more of a physical bond than an emotional? As for physical proximity – I mean that depends how far you’d need to go. And as for someone else… if he feels for me what I feel for him…” he trailed off, flushing a little and giving Bruce a glance, though he knew he’d always been incredible easy to read and open where his emotions were concerned. 

“Right, I’d say in this case it’s a possible we have three out of three there. But even then, the original Bond has to be… well. It’s sort of a purging, I guess. It’s not going to be pretty Steve, and we need to be relatively sure if we even try – if he _wants_ to try – that all conditions are met, because if not it could genuinely kill him,” Bruce warned, and his fingers were laced on the desk in front of him in a position Steve knew to be his ‘serious pose’. 

Steve swallowed. “So, what would happen? And why isn’t this generally known? I can imagine a lot of people stuck in relationships in Bucky’s position could use this sort of knowledge – it’s not exactly a new thing for an Omega to be forced into sticking with a Bond they don’t want because they don’t know the alternative exists!” he ranted.

“I knew you’d say that. And I don’t know if you’ve failed to notice but our entire society relies on Alphas having dominance. Nobody is going to do something that might put that at risk – it’s as simple as that. Besides, the process for breaking a Bond, as I’ve said, is nasty. You’ve got to be completely serious, and it still doesn’t work for everyone. In fact, it doesn’t work for most people,” he said, before shaking his head.

“So, you’d need to be out of the city in terms of proximity. You’re going to need to be there and I’m going to need to be there. You’ll need to be really damn close to him, and it’s going to take about two weeks if it works. Essentially, initially it’s a case of waiting until the effect of an attempted Bond break starts. He’s going to sweat. He’s going to have blinding headaches. We’re gonna struggle to get him to eat, and he’s probably going to have… severe gastric distress,” Bruce warned. “We’ll need to keep an eye on his vitals, make sure the fever does break and essentially nurse him through it. It puts stress on all internal organs, but mainly the heart. If it works, the bite will gradually fade and close over… if not…” he ran a finger along his throat.

“Lights out,” Steve intoned, and Bruce nodded. 

“If you imagine a junkie on a huge comedown after years, you wouldn’t be too far off of what we’re expecting. Essentially, instead of purging drugs, they’d purging the effects of the Bond and that link to their Alpha. They’ll even smell different afterwards – and when we reach that point, the initial Bond has to be replaced with another. That’s the other part. As I mentioned, when a Bond happens, especially for an Omega the physiology changes – they _need_ that Bond now. So if we’re getting rid of one, we need another. You’ve gotta be prepared to Bond with him, and him with you at the right time. Too soon and you’ll do a whole lot of damage another way, too late and… well,” He explained, and Steve nodded, though his brain was whirring and trying to keep up with the influx of information.

“I’d do it, but I don’t know… This isn’t full consent Bonding and Bucky’s already been bitten by that – literally,” Steve said, wincing at his own rather inappropriate choice of words there.

Bruce at least grinned as if the gallows humour was intentional. “Well, you have to make sure he’s prepared. The second Bond, if it’s going to take, needs to be one with at least some level of consent. This is the other reason it’s hardly known about and is only really attempted when people are _really_ desperate.”

Steve nodded to that. “I’d… it’s a lot for us to think about,” he breathed, and that was if Bucky would even talk to him given his silence. “Would…?”

“Yes, I’ve asked what I’m looking for to check that this has a good likelihood of working. And yes, I would be willing to help you with it, though I’d want to speak to your Omega alone first,” he said, and Steve nodded. Bruce was nothing if not a fair team player, and he wouldn’t expect much else of his friend.

“I’ll speak to him, and if it’s something he wants to explore, I’ll let you know,” he agreed finally.

“Good. Now, enough with the heavy, huh? How about a beer to cool down on the way home?” he offered, and Steve nodded, though how he’d tear his mind away from all of this he had no idea.

*****

Later that night, Steve took a chance and sent Bucky a text. 

It went without a response. 

Steve tried not to read into it.

*****

Steve had tried a few more times, but only had very terse responses, not gaining a lot of information from Bucky other than Brock was still all over everything he did and that Bucky was determined not to drag Steve any further into the mess that was his life than he already had. It was only apparent that Bucky had not accounted for the fact that Steve Rogers had never been known to give up on anything, but especially not on things he cared about.

The thing was, whilst Steve was agonizing over what would be the best way to approach this, Bucky made the decision for him. 

It was early evening, and Steve had finished work, gone home via the gym and was just out of the shower and walking around his place in his comfy evening clothes debating what to make for dinner. What he was not expecting was to hear his door buzzer. 

Furrowing his brow, Steve walked across to the entry phone and picked it up. “Hello?” he asked into it.

“Uh, Steve? Steve, it’s Bucky. Can you let me in please?” came a very familiar voice and Steve had to admit that he shivered in response. 

“Sure, sure, door’s open,” Steve breathed, pressing the button to allow it as he spoke and unlocking his actual apartment door with his key before leaning back against the wall behind him and taking a sharp breath through his nose. This was _not_ how he’d expected his evening to go but hopefully in a good way, even if his stomach was clenching in anticipation.

He listened as footsteps approached down the hallway, and opened the door to let Bucky in when he arrived looking the man over as he did. Bucky looked… well, to Steve he looked like everything he wanted and more besides, but even he could admit that he didn’t look his usual self. Something about the set of his face looked haunted, uncomfortable, and the moment he stepped inside he pushed the door shut behind him and didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Steve and hold him close.

“Oh god, oh _god_ that’s so much better,” He admitted quietly, speaking into Steve’s shoulder more than anything else. 

Steve couldn’t help but to stand a little frozen. He’d hoped for this to be more positive than the last time he had spoken to Bucky in person, but whilst this certainly seemed that way he didn’t really know what it meant. 

“Buck, what’s going on? Has he done something?” he asked quietly, slowly moving so as not to surprise Bucky and wrapping an arm up and around him, holding him close in return. Bucky’s response to that was to squeeze him back just a little tighter again and adjust himself so that they fit together better once more.

“Nothing more than what he usually does,” he replied, still speaking to Steve’s shoulder rather than his face, but that did not matter one bit to Steve. What did matter was the way that Bucky still insisted on just brushing off Rumlow’s shitty behavior and the effects it had on him. “No, I… Steve I think something’s wrong. Really wrong. I… never really felt much for Brock, you know that. But I needed to break this off and stop seeing you because even if you’ve come up with your fancy ideas about getting me out of this for one thing you shouldn’t _have_ to, but also because if we can’t, it’s gonna cut me up. I… before you I’d never wanted to fight my way out but maybe…” 

Steve looked at him, his eyes meeting those stormy eyes which were now looking up at him almost shyly. “Buck, that’s probably the sweetest thing… and I tried to give you space, but the thing is Bucky I love you and.. wait, something’s wrong.” He said, focusing on that part and not even realizing what he said (even if it was very, very true by this point he realized now) until the words had slipped out.

Bucky’s eyes then went incredibly wide, a smile breaking across his lips. “Fuck, it’s a bit of a novelty to have someone say that and know they really mean it. And… Steve, in case I’ve really not been obvious enough about it, I love you too,” he replied, the pair of them staying like that and staring at each other for a couple more seconds until the spell somehow broke.

“Something’s wrong, Buck?” Steve pressed, needing to know even as he knew some sort of ridiculously out of place goofy smile was playing across his lips even now. If they had any onlookers they’d probably wonder what in the hell they were looking at – and in fact, when Steve recalled the scene later he’d probably do the same himself.

“I… couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I thought I just missed you – how could I not? – but it got… achey. And then I felt sick, like I actually took time off work. Brock thought my heat was coming early but I knew it wasn’t that either – and then I realized, I felt a little better whenever you tried to contact me,” he paused, an uncomfortable expression flickering across his face for a split second. “It… kind of feels like separation anxiety, but that can’t be possible. We’re not Bonded and I’m Bonded to someone else.”

Steve thought for a few seconds over everything Bruce had told him. Was it possible to have the start of an emotional bond with no actual bite? Steve knew he didn’t know enough to comment.

“It… look, I’ve learned recently that Bonds are a lot more complicated than I ever even knew. Like, it seems like they only teach us the basics,” he paused. “I think you ought to sit down, if you’ve got time – I think I have a lot to talk to you about.” Even as he spoke, Steve could feel that anticipation building – this might actually be possible. They might be able to do this. Bucky might _want_ to do this. 

Bucky loved Steve.

Steve loved Bucky.

Bucky looked up at him, clearly a little mystified. “I… sure. I have time. He’s got some work thing tonight, and… I think I really need to spend some time with you, if that’s okay.” 

“Of course it is, come on,” Steve said, leading them through to the living room and over to the large couch, knowing they could cuddle there together and wanting to spend his evening doing nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come speak to me on [ Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is probably, for a lot of reasons, my least favourite chapter to date both to write and to edit.  
> \- We’re starting to get towards the end now.  
> \- This chapter contains so much pseudoscience, and I am so sorry for it! Hopefully it all makes sense – I’ve had a few people read it to try and make sure but any queries, I’m oh-I-swear-writes on Tumblr

Bruce hummed as he looked Bucky over. He’d had a conversation with Bucky alone with Steve left in his darkened waiting room area to start which Steve had been expecting. It had gone on plenty long enough to make Steve fidgety before he had been invited back inside for a physical examination which was what he was doing now.

The one thing that the wait had done was give Steve time to really think. He didn’t like the idea that Bucky would have to go through what Bruce had described to him by way of withdrawal and the effects of it, however he liked the idea of Bucky spending the rest of his life miserable with Brock even less - _especially_ with the added complication of what appeared to be some sort of secondary Bond (if that was even possible). 

Bucky, for his part, had done all of this without complaint and Bruce had been good enough to fit this visit at a time that Bucky could work it with Brock being away. In some ways though that didn’t surprise Steve – Bruce had always been a good man, always reliable and always one to try and Steve knew how he felt about any sort of abuse.

Right now, Bruce was running some sort of test that seemed to include having Steve move around the room and back outside again, though he’d been told this was the final time he’d have to move. 

“Hmm, you know guys, I think you might have made it worth my while staying on after my work day usually ends. At this rate, I might be able to make another doctorate out of this with the right sorts of studies – it _does_ seem like you’re halfway to forming a second emotional Bond on top of the one you have caused by your bite,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

“I… what does that mean?” Bucky asked looking a little embarrassed, Steve shuffling his chair back closer to the man immediately with that and taking his hand.

Bruce laughed a little, though not unkindly. “I’ve actually got no real idea, this isn’t something I’ve even heard about. I mean, I guess with most couples the romantic or emotional part of a Bond is formed prior to any bite – you know how an Alpha and Omega often take on some of each other’s scent just from being physically close a lot? Um, Steve, have you had any… inclinations towards biting Mr. Barnes?” He asked, and Steve glanced at him then Bucky knowing full well that this might be a bit of a touchy subject for the Omega. 

“I… wear a guard. But yeah, sometimes I want to… but that’s normal?” he asked, the end of the sentence very much coming out as a question.

“It’s normal if it’s an Omega you have feelings for who isn’t already Bonded. I mean, I guess the caveat is that most Alphas wouldn’t be having intercourse with an Omega who was Bonded to someone else so… I suppose that might be the reason we don’t know much about it,” he said, jotting it down. “But it does also make me think I might be onto something with the idea that perhaps the emotional and physical elements of Bonds can be completely separate.”

“Okay, but that means…?” Steve asked, pressing because he could feel the waves of discomfort and agitation coming from Bucky now even if the man wasn’t squeezing his hand just a little tighter.

Bruce gave him a smile there. “Sorry, I went into research mode. I think you might actually be able to break that bond, though it’s not going to be easy.”

Steve looked immediately to Bucky, very deliberately keeping his expression neutral because this had to be Bucky’s decision. He knew the process, he knew the risks. 

When he turned to Steve, he was beaming and the scent of relief was washing off of him in waves. 

Steve couldn’t help but beam right back.

*****

The giddy relieved feeling that Steve had when they had that news from Bruce did not last long. The thing was, this was a risky undertaking, but it also had a lot of practical ramifications – both for him and for Bucky.

From the word go Steve had made up his mind that come what may Bucky was worth it, but he did need to make sure Bucky felt the same and he just didn’t know quite how to bring it up.

“I can see wheels turning in that brain of yours,” Bucky told him one evening when Steve was thinking of exactly that not more than a few days since their appointment with Bruce. 

Steve looked over the man nestled against his side and smiled. Bucky was freshly showered and wearing a pair of pajamas that were Steve’s, but that Bucky had taken a liking to and had already worn more than Steve ever had. They’d been a gift and they were soft and fleecy, whereas Steve was the sort of guy who preferred a plain pair of pajama pants and would rather forego a shirt to sleep. He looked comfortable and soft, sitting with a sci-fi paperback he’d picked from Steve’s shelf of books in his hand. 

“Sorry, just thinking about everything. It’s been quite a week,” he said quietly, leaning and pressing a light kiss to Bucky’s cheek. 

“Talk to me,” Bucky replied, watching Steve calmly and pressing two fingers comfortingly into the palm of his hand and rubbing circles into the skin. 

“I just… I know doing what we’re thinking of doing gets you away from Rumlow and that’s more than good, but I just wanted to check in and make sure you’re okay with the rest of the consequences,” Steve said quietly, and Bucky gave him a reassuring smile.

“I should have known,” Bucky said, slipping a bookmark into the pages of his book and putting it down on the nightstand. “Alright, listen, I’m halfway Bonded to you without meaning to. That takes some doing Steve, and it should show you how serious I am about the fact that I love you. I’m not even freaked out about that like I should be because I think on some level I knew before Bruce even said anything. I… want my life back, Steve. I want to be able to see my family, I want to be able to have friends and I think with you I can have that. With Brock, I never will. I know I’m going to lose my job most likely because there’s no way Brock is taking my leaving him lying down. I know this is gonna have a huge impact on you too, and if you’re okay, I’m okay,” he said, and he sounded so calm and collected with it that it started to relax Steve, too – not to mention that his scent told that he _was_.

“It is, I just… it’s a heck of a lot. I know you’re worth it, and this is all so worth it to me but…” He trailed off running a hand through his hair and knowing he was blushing.

“Steve, I probably have less to lose than you do, if we’re being honest. I mean sure, I end up Bonded to another Alpha – which I bet you’re worried about too – and I feel like I should be, but I just _can’t_ worry when that other Alpha is going to be you,” he said gently before putting up a hand and turning Steve’s face towards his own so they were properly looking at one another. “I want this. Sure, I’d like my freedom and autonomy, but somehow, I think this would have happened anyway given time.”

“I want all of it, us, you, freedom – the cost… it doesn’t matter,” he replied, aware that his voice was low and rough.

Bucky didn’t reply and he didn’t need to. Instead he used the hand still resting on Steve’s cheek to pull him down, kissing him firmly and passionately, leading the way for them to show each other again how much they meant.

*****

Bucky arrived at Steve’s the next time he came over with a single backpack, plus the usual bag he brought which Steve knew likely contained a change of clothes for when he left the next day – by this stage he already had toiletries here that stayed put.

Steve looked at it questioningly as he took it and Bucky blushed, the pink pretty across his cheeks as he did. “I… that’s everything. Everything I absolutely can’t leave behind,” he explained.

Steve nodded and carried it through the bedroom, feeling a burning surge of anger through him as he walked that everything that Bucky held dear would fit in one backpack. It was… sickening. He wondered if there had been more at one stage, but what would have happened to the rest to reduce it to this didn’t bear thinking about. 

“You can put it wherever you want, but I understand if you want to keep it all together,” he said quietly, glancing at Bucky and trying to decide whether he’d made some sort of huge faux pas by saying that.

Bucky glanced at him, before smiling. “I will, when I find the right places,” he replied, and Steve couldn’t help but smile partly in relief, and partly in pride that an Omega was happy to put his personal possessions around Steve’s - _their_ \- home.

He watched as Bucky tidied away what he’d brought with him this weekend, before going up behind him and wrapping his arms securely around the man’s waist, snuggling them close and just holding him. He couldn’t wait for the day that these moments were not as fleeting as they were in the present.

*****

The whole scenario of trying to break Bucky’s bond with Rumlow had to be carefully orchestrated. 

The first problem was finding somewhere to do it. It had to be somewhere with the correct medical equipment needed to monitor Bucky’s condition throughout the process for a start, and somewhere they could have uninterrupted access to for however long it took. It also needed to be far enough away from Rumlow himself. Thirdly and finally, they had to time this right on a number of factors – one being Bruce’s availability, one being when Steve could take the time from work, and another being when Bucky could.

With all of this taken into account, the most obvious time for it was the holidays, though that ran the risk that Rumlow would notice Bucky’s absence faster. Still, all things considered, it was the best overall option.

Bruce had argued that a standard clinic probably wouldn’t be the best location, and by some stroke of pure luck had an old friend who was a University professor in New Jersey, which was close enough for convenience whilst still being fully equipped with a lab that would work for this. He was also interested in Bruce’s theories about Bonding having the two fully separate components, making him amenable to keeping the right facilities open for them when they needed it. 

And so it was set. 

They had a place, they had a time, all they had to do now was keep everything crossed and hope that it worked. Every time Steve thought about it, he’d feel a little sick if he was honest knowing what the outcome _could_ be, but then he would look at Bucky and he would imagine the future that they could have – then think of the one they would _definitely_ have if he stayed with Rumlow – and he knew they had to try. It was _worth_ the try. He had to remember that.

*****

“You know,” Steve said quietly one evening as they sat together not-watching whatever show they’d put on TV. “We haven’t discussed what happens after.”

Bucky sighed. “I know we haven’t, and I guess it’s because we don’t know how this is going to go down – not really. We think it’s gonna be two weeks of… well, two horrible weeks and then I’ll be Bonded to you instead of Brock – but what we don’t know is how exactly Brock is gonna take it. That influences a lot.”

“Not well,” Steve replied, because that was the one certainty. It would be humiliating for Brock to have someone else take his Omega and Rumlow wasn’t the type to take that lying down. 

Bucky’s response to that was to snort and glance up at Steve. “You know what I mean. We’re going to be effectively incapacitated for two weeks. He’ll think I’m coming back because he’ll assume that Separation Anxiety will get to me eventually otherwise, though that won’t happen. Actually… I… was thinking I should tell Darcy something. She checks in sometimes. I don’t want her to worry.”

“That’s a good idea,” he replied, almost certain already that there was no way that Darcy would ever tell Rumlow from the way she spoke about him. 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah. As for after, I guess everything changes regardless. I mean, Stark Industries is a big company and I know that you and Tony Stark are friends, but it’s not going to be enough for keeping you and him apart, is it? Or me and him? I guess we start again and look for other jobs and…”

“Here or elsewhere?” Steve asked lightly, touching Bucky’s hand with his own as reassurance.

“Elsewhere. I… yes. Elsewhere,” Bucky replied definitively with a nod. “Perhaps it’s time for a full clean start. I… love New York. I always will and my family’s here, but everyone I know remembers me and him and everything that’s happened, and I’ll always be that Omega who Bonded with an asshole and then somehow got out of it and ended up Bonded to someone else.”

Steve nodded. “I thought you might say that. I.. love New York too. But I’ve lived elsewhere and I can do it again. I’ll find work, you’ll find work if you want to, and we start afresh like you said.” 

“There’s something kind of romantic about the idea, isn’t there? Breaking a Bond, making another and running off into the night or the sunset or whatever to be together,” Bucky chuckled and Steve rolled his eyes affectionately at him, knowing that he himself thought rather the same way – though Steve had often been accused of being an old romantic.

“Something like it, any preferences on where?” He asked lightly and Bucky shook his head.

“I’ve never really traveled much, but I know as long as we’re together it shouldn’t matter,” he replied, making Steve lean down and press their lips together once again. In theory they’d have a few days in his apartment after the initial thing went down to regroup and figure what exactly they were going to do anyway. 

*****

The last company function before they planned to do this thing was painful, mainly because knowing that there was an end in sight made it so much harder for Steve to keep his mouth shut even if it was now arguably more important to do so. 

Rumlow was parading around the room with Bucky on his arm and talking about what a family man he was and how he’d created this wonderful little life with a beautiful Omega, whilst Bucky looked distant and distracted. Steve almost wished he wouldn’t, but more than once his eyes drifted and met Steve’s own.

Steve was a big enough man that he could admit to a level of jealousy fuelling his feelings on the subject and he also knew that his best defense was to stay away from the ‘happy couple’ as much as he could and he knew he was doing a good job.

“Hey, Steve,” Darcy Lewis said, sidling up next to him. “How’s it going? Looking forward to the holidays?” 

Steve gave her a smile in return, almost glad of the distraction. “It’s all good thanks, Darcy – and for the most part,” he agreed, and it wasn’t exactly a lie. “How about you?”

“Eh, holidays mean a visit home, which means siblings and parents and I enjoy it for like two days and then I’m sort of done and there’s nothing I’d prefer than getting back to my own apartment with my roommate where if I want to eat cookie dough from the fridge at 3am that’s completely acceptable and so is going to bed as the sun is coming up, you know?” She asked, shrugging. “I guess I don’t do so well with strict rules.”

Steve always found the way that Darcy talked to be a little bit overwhelming, it was so fast and there was so much to take in – but he knew her heart was in the right place. He also knew she cared for Bucky, was his friend, and that sort of endeared her to start with.

“Actually, I don’t. Only child, no parents left,” he shrugged. It didn’t hurt so much any more, more of a muted twang than a stab of pain these days – it had been some years since Sarah Rogers had passed away, after all. “But I can appreciate the sentiment.”

“Oh shit, I am _so_ sorry, I have a _horrible_ case of foot and mouth at the best of times – you know, I open my mouth and put my foot in it. Jeez, I really need to learn to think before I speak!” She said, looking genuinely horrified, to which Steve smiled kindly and shook his head.

“It’s okay, it’s been a long time,” he reassured her.

She nodded, obviously trying to find her feet again. “So what will you be doing for the holidays? You’re friends with Mr. Stark outside of work, aren’t you? Is he really doing some fancy thing in Malibu – do you get to go to that?”

Steve laughed and nodded, before shaking his head. “Yeah, Tony and I go back a little, it’s how I ended up taking the job, actually. And I’m not going to be joining them, not this year, though they really do have a place in Malibu they tend to go to.”

“But you have once? That’s pretty cool!” She said with a beaming grin, mind clearly working through the various questions she could ask about that, before she paused. “Listen, I know you and Bucky are friends – I’m gonna do my best to check in with him over these holidays because… well,” she looked slightly guilty then. “And I don’t expect I really need to ask, but perhaps you could do the same?”

“Twice,” Steve admitted with a small smile. Tony’s idea of holiday celebrations was to spend as much money as Pepper would let him get away with and do something ridiculously extravagant, which really didn’t match up with Steve’s ideals – he would rather a small family holiday celebration, once he had a family to celebrate _with_ and all – though perhaps that wasn’t so far away on the realm of possibilities now.

He felt a stab of guilt himself then, but kept his face as neutral as possible and nodded. “Of course I will – it’s more important now we’ve all seen Rumlow’s true colours.”

“Please, some of us could see those a mile off. When there are Alphas like you in the world, I have no idea why or how he’d ever get stuck with an asshole like that. He’s a good guy, you know?” She asked, gently touching Steve’s arm, though in a friendly way rather than anything flirtatious.

Steve smiled a little – this was probably as close as Steve was going to get to any sort of blessing from Bucky’s friends even if Darcy didn’t technically know she was giving it. “Well, I guess all we can do is try and look out for him – he’s one of the best,” he said, and he bit his tongue then, knowing his tone almost gave away the depth of his feelings.

She gave him a smile and nodded. “He is, I’m glad he’s got you around. He lost a lot of friends in the early Rumlow days,” she admitted with a sigh, before shaking her head. “Look at me getting all morose when this is meant to be some sort of pre-holiday shindig. Come on, let’s go and get some more of that punch before anyone spikes it and makes it more alcoholic than it probably is. Stark Industries really takes the ‘work hard, play harder’ mentality literally, huh?” 

Steve chuckled and nodded, allowing himself to be led away and welcoming the distraction, even if his own eyes were still wandering to Bucky periodically and making sure Rumlow wasn’t doing anything too awful.

*****

“Well Steve, I wanted to thank you for the year and _that_ is why I’m in your office right now,” Tony informed him, sitting in the chair opposite Steve’s desk with his feet up on it as if there weren’t any papers in his way at all. 

“Thanks Tony, but could you do that without getting footprints on my paperwork next time?” Steve asked, sitting back and crossing his arms across his chest. 

Tony glanced down then as if noticing the paper scrunching under his feet for the first time. “Aw, sorry about that,” he replied, sounding anything but. “But seriously, just wanted to give you a heads up that even though you’re deserting me for what – two whole weeks? – I’m still giving you your annual bonus.”

“I… thanks, Tony,” Steve responded, fighting to keep his voice neutral and unaffected because something in him felt very, very guilty given he knew he’d have to leave soon enough.

Tony waved a hand. “No, you deserve it. Like, I knew you’d be able to do the job, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to do it repeatedly over the course of many years in the first place but honestly Steve, you’ve exceeded all expectations. Almost all reports of your activities and interactions have been overwhelmingly positive.”

“Almost?” Steve questioned, unable not to do so – out of curiosity more than anything else. He’d always made an effort to be polite and courteous and in some cases downright _helpful_ to his colleagues here.

Tony gave him a grin. “Alright, one report. Rumlow. Probably not a surprise, huh?”

Steve barked out a bit of a laugh, because actually, it wasn’t. Rumlow’s opinion of him wasn’t about to improve, either.

“Well, can’t please everyone,” He replied, glancing at Tony under his eyelashes to get a sense of his reaction to his glib response.

Tony shrugged too. “Well, exactly. I certainly don’t manage it. Besides, I hear he’s been… a little less than professional at a company shindig or two – it hasn’t gone unnoticed, let’s put it that way.”

“Mmm,” Steve hummed, not wanting to commit more than that right now. Actually, that was wrong - he _did_ want to, but he didn’t know if that was professional enough. It didn’t matter that he was very aware he’d likely have to leave his job anyway after what was about to happen. 

“It’s about his Omega – you know the one, good looking, dark hair – works in our advertising department actually. What am I saying, of course you do. I’ve seen you talking to him. Barnes, isn’t it? Does he really treat him weird at these things, Steve? Because that’s really not the image I want Stark Industries to be projecting,” He replied flatly, and Steve looked up then. 

“I wouldn’t say weird, that’s not the right word,” Steve replied carefully. “But it’s probably not the image you want projected.”

Tony nodded then, clearly weighing it up. “Right, right. Would you be willing to make a whistle blowing report?”

Steve coughed then, glancing at Tony and wondering what he should do. He would very much like to make a whistle blowing report actually – despite the way things were weighed in the favour of Alphas there was literally statute to protect Omegas in these positions. Admittedly, these things never got too far because most lawyers – like Steve himself – were Alphas, and judges if it even got to court were too. However, it was probably deeply inappropriate for Steve to do, especially when he had a fairly inappropriate and unorthodox plan of his own.

The thing was, Tony had survived his fair share of scandals – if Steve was going to admit anything to anyone, he wasn’t the _worst_ choice, though equally he wasn’t the best.

“I think that might be inappropriate,” he replied, deciding that was the only answer he’d have to give.

Tony leveled him with a look. “I did wonder if it might be. No matter, I’ve got enough witnesses, Rogers,” he said, taking his feel off of the desk. “I’ll see myself out, enjoy your bonus, maybe use it on the honeymoon or whatever.”

“Tony, I’m not getting married or Bonded or anything,” he replied, wrinkling his nose.

“Sure, course not, anyway…” Tony said, waving a hand in a motion that roughly could be translated as ‘whatever’. 

And with that he left.

Steve wondered how much he knew. Everyone treated Tony Stark like some sort of idiot and a liability, but one didn’t become a multi-billionaire without having some smarts. He sat back in his chair and wondered what Tony was even up to.

*****

Rumlow had gone away for a ‘guys holiday weekend’ leaving Bucky home, and that signaled their time to move. They had one last night at Steve’s, cuddled together in bed though they didn’t do any more than that for then, let alone sleep. 

Steve felt like he was a wreck of nerves unable to really settle and instead devoutly seeing to Bucky’s every possible need for the evening, even after Bucky had told him to sit down and stop babying him. Twice. 

Still, he was very acutely aware of what Bucky was about to go through and whilst he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t just for him that Bucky was doing it, he still managed to feel more than a little guilt about what Bucky was going to have to go through. 

“You’re sure you have everything you need? From your place I mean?” he asked. Bucky had been gradually bringing more things, clothing and whatever over and leaving it when he left. He swore that it was never anything that Rumlow would notice and that it would be difficult for him to do so anyway given Bucky did all of the household chores including laundry. 

“Yeah,” he replied quietly, curled around Steve in their bed. “Everything else is replaceable. I’m… nervous, Steve. I know I’m doing the right thing, but it scares me.”

Steve cringed a little with regret, and wrapped himself more firmly around the Omega. “I promise I’ll be with you the whole way. Bruce thinks you can get through it, I think you can get through it, and whatever comes after we’ll get through, too.”

“You’re worth it, we’re worth it. Fuck, I get to be with the man I’m in love with. My Alpha,” he said softly, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice.

“Officially this time,” he agreed, kissing the top of Bucky’s head. “Hey Buck, try and sleep a little? I know it won’t all start for a few days, but it’ll probably do you good.”

“Mmm, only if you promise to try and do the same,” he replied, squeezing Steve’s hipbone knowingly.

“I’ll try,” he agreed. “Night, Buck.”

“Night Steve,” he replied and whilst he gradually dozed off in Steve’s arms, Steve stayed awake praying to any god that might possibly be available that they’d made the right decision here and this wasn’t going to go wrong and cause Bucky any harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me/hype me/feed me love and anon asks at [ my Tumblr <3](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This will contain graphic descriptions of quasi-medical procedures, withdrawal and unpleasant side effects. If that’s not for you, please skip.  
> \- Bucky will be very, very uncomfortable in this, again – if this is not for you, please skip – the outcome will be obvious in the next chapter. Alternatively if you want a breakdown without detail, come message me on [ my Tumblr](%E2%80%9D).

“Last chance to back out,” Steve said quietly, hands still in place on the steering wheel of his car as they sat in the parking lot of the place Bruce had specified. 

Bucky sighed, glancing over. “I told you earlier _and_ last night, and probably before that too – there’s no going back Steve. Not unless you want to. I have to try this.”

Steve glanced at him, sensing and seeing the calmness in the other man and drawing from it himself, nodding. He leaned across, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Then we try it,” he agreed, and Bucky nodded resolutely.

“Let’s do this,” he said, a small slightly forced smile on his lips as he let himself out of the car.

*****

The room that Bruce had set up for them was _fine_ , and that was pretty much the best word for it. It contained a twin bed which was enough for what they needed, especially when Bruce had warned them they would need to be close later on. If anything, the room looked like a very basic hotel room with fresh white sheets and a cheerful yellow comforter, a rug to the center and curtains that matched.

It had some other general furniture including a sideboard and a TV set, and Bucky and Steve had been told to bring things that smelled of home and things that made them feel at home, as well as enough clothes and so on to get them through the time they’d be in residence. At that moment Bucky was humming softly and arranging those items, whilst Steve changed out the pillow cases for their own and put a blanket that was usually on his bed underneath the bottom sheet so their combined scent would be present there. 

Steve had even doubled up on the clothes he had packed so that Bucky had the choice of things that belonged to him if that was what he preferred. Whilst this was never going to be comfortable, Steve wanted to make it as tolerable as he possibly could in any way that he could. Looking after his Omega came first. Looking after _Bucky_ came first.

There was clearly an air of tension in the room and Steve knew it was likely coming from a combination of them both knowing what would come; Bucky’s inert Omega discomfort with an unfamiliar setting and the vague idea that at some stage, Brock Rumlow would probably start looking for his Omega. There was no reason for him to look here logically, but the thing was he would be looking, or very likely would be. That wasn’t comforting at all. Either way, Steve hoped that Bucky would be able to relax more as their stay went on, as it would make the next stage of things far easier.

When Steve finished his task, he turned and looked at the other man and gave him a soft smile when he glanced back.

“What?” Bucky asked as Steve crossed the room to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind, holding them together.

“This. We’ll be able to do this all the time soon,” he replied as he pressed a kiss to the soft skin just below Bucky’s ear and felt him relax into his embrace. 

“We will, just a last hurdle to get through, huh?” He asked lightly, putting his hands on top of Steve’s and nuzzling into him a little.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, closing his eyes and relaxing into his man as much as he could, hoping it really would just be the last step to being able to be together. 

*****

The first couple of days were easy to the point of becoming tedious. It felt very much like Bucky and Steve’s usual stolen evenings or weekends did, just longer and without the option of going anywhere.

It was a funny thing when Steve thought about it - they didn’t go out much generally due to the nature of their relationship and the dangers associated with getting seen out together too often - but knowing that they couldn’t for an entirely different reason was something else entirely. It was wonderful to have more time of being together safely when their time was usually so fleeting, but even Steve had to admit feeling somewhat restless, like a caged animal. He found himself longing for a time where they could take those walks together like they had in the park or go out for a meal.

He just had to keep reminding himself that it was just a little longer. One more thing. Then their time would be truly theirs… assuming that everything worked out as planned.

Bruce visited most mornings and spoke with them both, checking Bucky’s vitals and agreeing mostly that no, he didn’t seem to be showing Separation Anxiety anywhere near as quickly as most Omegas in his position would which was both good, and in another way concerning. 

Throughout the process, Bruce always seemed to be scribbling away and adding to his findings, exclaiming how much he was learning from this and how fascinating it was to see the process firsthand. He’d then remember himself and try to curb his enthusiasm, instead checking in quietly with them both - privately and together - and checking that they were happy for him to publish his findings when this was all over.

As per their initial concerns, Bucky eventually received some messages from Brock which he hadn’t answered, but at which point he had promptly turned his cell phone off. Steve realized then an error - they had no way of knowing for certain that Rumlow hadn’t installed one of those apps to Bucky’s phone letting him know exactly where the Omega was, especially if he was starting to get suspicious. This was safer, if only marginally. Steve’s only regret was that they hadn’t thought of it before that moment. The messages made Bucky’s anxiety spike within him, tangible enough for Steve to scent it and feel it in the way Bucky’s body tensed. 

It was around day four that things started to change. Initially it was very slight, but given the way that both Steve and Bucky were looking out for changes, they did not go unnoticed.

Steve tried not to get tense about it when it started, but that was easier said than done when he was very, very aware of what was to come. 

At first, Bucky just wanted to be in his space. Instead of lying next to him on the bed or sitting on the other end of the couch when they were reading or watching TV, they had to be touching. It had started with just a foot resting against him, or Bucky holding his hand, but progressed to Bucky leaning on him completely, wanting to be pressed against him with as much contact as possible.

“You alright there, Buck?” He’d asked eventually and Bucky sighed wrinkling his nose with what Steve could only perceive to be irritation at his own neediness, knowing how independent Bucky clearly wanted to be. 

“I’m getting a headache. And I think that means it’s starting,” he admitted quietly, and Steve nodded, rubbing at his back soothingly which made him purr contentedly, arching himself to lean into it.

“I think so too,” he admitted, gently kissing his cheek. “You gotta keep telling me how you feel and what you need from me, okay?” 

Bucky nodded, pressing his face into Steve’s neck. “This is good for now, takes the edge off,” he replied and Steve nodded, just wrapping an arm around him and holding him close, silently dreading what would happen next.

*****

It felt, for a day or two at least, that the process then stood still. Aside needing that closeness to Steve, Bucky was fairly normal. He was talkative, joking, seemingly comfortable despite the headache and slight muscle pains he’d told Bruce about the next morning and he was eating and drinking normally.

And then suddenly, it changed again. 

Almost like he might be at the beginning of a Heat, Bucky was far, far too warm the following morning and had woken Steve a couple of times during the night stirring, complaining of stomach cramps and his legs aching like growing pains. Nothing they’d done had really soothed it, and Steve found himself trying not to stress about it, knowing it would make things worse for the other man.

“Hey, Buck, are you okay?” Steve asked, voice rough with sleep. He’d been awoken again to Bucky’s movements, albeit that they were slight. It probably showed how attuned to Bucky he was, and how concerned. 

“Steve, I don’t feel so good,” he said, face still pressed into the pillow and eyes not even open. Steve felt his forehead and made a note to message Bruce as soon as he felt good enough about leaving Bucky here. Bucky was sticky to the touch, far too hot, a sheen of sweat on his forehead matting his hair and sticking it there. 

“No, I can see that,” he admitted, gently offering his wrist and the scent gland there.

“God no, not that,” Bucky replied, shoving it away. “Sorry, sorry, I just… right now….” He shook his head, skin paler even than it had been a few seconds before. 

“Okay, okay, it’s okay,” he said softly, trying to ignore the stab of rejection in his gut and knowing it was just Bucky’s physiological responses dictating what he could and couldn’t cope with right now.

“No, it’s not, I think I’m going to be sick,” he admitted, sitting up suddenly and looking panicked, Steve helping to haul him off to the bathroom to try and save him some dignity, rubbing his back to try and soothe him before going to get a glass of water. 

Whilst he gave space and waited for Bucky to be done, he sent a message to Bruce and prayed that they hadn’t made some huge mistake here in starting this at all. 

*****

Thankfully, Bruce decided that this warranted an early visit and managed to arrive when Bucky had just exited the bathroom again looking pale, sweaty and just a little haunted. His eyes sought out Steve and he tried – and failed – to give a shaky smile. 

“Buck, are you up to Bruce giving you a look over?” Steve asked, the two of them having spoken and decided that Steve wouldn’t bring Bruce in until Bucky gave the go ahead purely on the basis of trying to give him as much control over the situation and therefore as much comfort as they could.

Bucky stared for a few seconds, and when he moved a hand to wipe his hair from his face slightly Steve noted a slight waver to the movement, like he was fighting not to shake.

“I…” he started before giving a single nod. “Bruce, yes.”

“Okay, I’ll let him in,” Steve said gently, opening the door and welcoming Bruce before immediately going back to the Omega, knowing he was essentially doing the typical Alpha power move of guarding his Omega, but unable to stop himself. Bucky was vulnerable right now, it was natural, and Steve was sure that he would be forgiven. 

“Oh boy, looks like it’s hit you all at once, huh?” Bruce asked kindly, his tone warm and even as he took his first look at the man.

“Yeah. You weren’t kidding when you told me this would feel awful, Doc,” Bucky replied drily, sitting himself down on the couch and pulling Steve down next to him. He was clearly unbothered about appearing needy now as he leant against him, cuddling in as Steve wrapped an arm around him. 

“No, I really wasn’t,” Bruce replied managing to south both sympathetic and a little rueful with his words. “Do you mind if I give you a little check over and see how you’re doing?”

Bucky sighed into Steve’s skin. “Do I have to move for you to do that?” he asked, words coming out slightly muffled given his obvious reticence to move.

“No, I can do it with you there,” he said, glancing to Steve almost for permission to go near the Omega which Steve appreciated, especially as it reaffirmed his thoughts about his actions being natural. 

Steve nodded, giving Bruce a terse smile, before Bruce moved and began things. The examination process involved Bucky’s temperature being taken, Bruce listening to his breathing, his heart, taking his blood pressure and asking him questions about what was going on all the while.

“Well, it looks like the Separation Sickness is really setting in, even if you didn’t have the classic Anxiety that usually precedes it, probably thanks to your partial bond with Steve,” he said gently, speaking clearly to Bucky even if he glanced at Steve when he was done. “The main thing I can offer you for now is some painkillers for the headache and any bone or muscle ache you might have and we can try and give you something for the nausea but I can’t guarantee you won’t throw it right back up.”

Bucky shook his head. “No, don’t try, I’ve done enough of that. But painkillers would be good, I think.”

“Alright, that’s fine,” Bruce agreed with a nod moving to stand up. “I warn you though, you do probably still have some throwing up left to do, it’s still gonna get worse before it gets better. Either way, I’ll go and get these painkillers now, and then I’ll leave you guys to it if you’re alright. I’m only a message away, and I’ll come back shortly after lunchtime to check you again.”

Steve nodded. “Thanks, Bruce.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Bucky agreed, sounding tired now as Bruce headed to the door giving them both a soft smile.

*****

“Steve?” Bucky called out from the bed where he’d been napping just before lunch. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, his attention immediately on the man he loved – or rather focused completely on him. Whilst Bucky had been sleeping Steve had tried to read which had essentially resulted in him rereading the same page for the entire hour or so Bucky had been out because he couldn’t stop thinking and fretting over his Omega.

“Oh, you’re here? You’re here.” He said, the first time sounding like a question and the second sounding like he was reaffirming the information to himself, though his eyes were still wide and scared looking. His voice was a little odd too, Steve noted now, sounding a bit out of it and panicked.

“Of course I am, where else would I be?” he asked, moving closer to the bed but doing it slowly. He was under no illusion that Bucky’s sleep had been restful in any way as he’d been murmuring and whimpering throughout, rucking the sheets and rolling over in them, repeatedly wrapping himself off before kicking them all off again.

Bucky shook his head, blinking and refocusing though he still didn’t look right. “I had a dream. This was _all_. A dream. And you were some cruel trick Brock had cooked up to get to me, and he was here and you were here and you were laughing at me for loving you,” he blurted out. “It was all a trick, he wanted me to love you to prove that I’d cheat on him eventually and he told me he was gonna kill me Steve and he’d let you watch, and you were both laughing again.”

By this stage Bucky had curled himself inwards, shrunken in against the headboard of the bed, pulling the messy covers up and over his legs then his chest, almost like he was either trying to comfort himself or get swallowed. Looking at his face then Steve wasn’t sure which he’d even prefer.

“Hey, come on, that would _never_ be the case,” he reassured him vehemently. “For one thing, I’d like to knock Rumlow’s teeth down his throat. For another, I’m in love with you, Buck – to the point I’m willing to try something a little crazy if it gives us our chance to be together. For a third point, if we need one, I’m not leaving you. I’m here ‘til the end of the line, pal.”

Bucky looked up, watching his face. Steve could see the tears welling in the edges of those stormy blue eyes and they made his heart ache with it. 

“Steve, it was so _real_ ,” he breathed out, and Steve could see he was shaking now. 

“Can I come to you?” he asked, not advancing until Bucky had nodded, and very deliberately staying in his full line of sight as he moved. “Come here,” he invited, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting Bucky move to him rather than the other way around.

“So real, it was – I… oh _god_ , Steve if this is all a dream I don’t know what I’ll do, the idea of getting out, the idea of being able to love someone like you – it’s all I’ve ever wanted. And I’m so close - _so_ close – can you imagine?” he rambled, climbing himself up and into Steve’s lap, letting Steve wrap his muscular arms around him and pull him into his broad chest. 

“I promise, it’s not a dream. _You_ are a dream for me, but _this_ definitely isn’t,” he replied, peppering the side of Bucky’s face with butterfly kisses, not caring that he still felt sticky and clammy beneath his lips. It was Bucky; it just didn’t matter.

Bucky nodded, a small sob escaping him as he was overcome and clung to Steve as if his life depended on it. 

Steve held him making soothing noises as he did, but again in that moment Steve wanted to brain Brock Rumlow more than he wanted anything else in the world. Maybe one day he’d be lucky enough to get the opportunity.

*****

As Bruce made to leave the room from his post-lunch Bucky check over, he nodded at Steve, wordlessly asking Steve to follow him. Steve nodded, glancing to Bucky who was back to dozing listlessly on the bed to check that he was likely to be alright before going.

“That’s progressing pretty quickly, Steve,” Bruce told him as he stepped outside of the door and Steve’s stomach dropped, clenching uncomfortably with concern because that did _not_ sound like a good thing.

“Don’t look like that – I just wanted to warn you, Steve. What comes next in there isn’t going to be pretty, and you’re going to need me in there more because we need to work together to try and get him through it. I get that there isn’t much dignity in that, but try and see this as a medical procedure rather than something as personal as it is. I also need you to try and go against what your Alpha pride will be telling you to do and accept the damn help. Try thinking of it as helping your Omega, just in a less Alpha way than usual,” he said lightly and Steve nodded, trying to internalize all of that even as his mind practically screamed at him to just get back to Bucky.

“Promise me, Steve,” Bruce pressed, looking at him again. 

“I’ll do my best, I promise. It’s for him,” he said, glancing at the door and wondering how much of a mantra those words would become in the coming hours or days.

“It is, and I know you will. I just wanted to hear you say it,” Bruce admitted, clapping him on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion. “Right, I’m gonna go and write up what I have so far, but if you need me I’m a message away and I’ll be back here just after dinnertime, alright?”

“Got it,” Steve nodded, vowing to himself he’d do his utmost to make sure that man in there got through this.

“Good, I’ll catch you soon, Steve,” Bruce said, heading off with his clipboard and leaving Steve to get back into the room where he began yet another watch shift over Bucky.

*****

That evening Bucky could barely manage to eat his dinner, and the small amount that he did get down came right back up within the hour, Bucky emerging from the bathroom once again looking shaken and pale, before looking vaguely horrified and turning around and hurrying back inside, the door slamming behind him. Steve watched but didn’t approach, still wanting to give the man whatever small dignities that he could in this; for as long as he could anyway.

When Bucky emerged some fifteen minutes later he looked somehow more drawn and tired than he had before, skin almost grey in colour. 

“Should I ask?” Steve murmured, giving him a once over with his eyes.

“You can ask, Bruce will when he gets back anyway and you’ll hear it then. I was shitting my brains out. Apparently another fabulous side effect,” Bucky replied, sounding dog tired and voice croaking. 

Steve felt a wash of guilt descend over him making his stomach clench. “I’m sorry, Buck.”

“Not your fault, is it? I wanted to go through with this. Even if I wanted to go back on that now – and I _don’t_ \- Brock would kill me when I get there,” he replied hollowly, shaking his head and crawling back onto the bed. “Come here?” 

Steve moved, getting in with him and wrapping an arm around him, finding him running far too hot all over again. “Well, is there anything I can do to make it any easier?”

“Being here and not being grossed out is good. Not that I’d blame you if you _were_ grossed out – I feel like I’ve got the flu and food poisoning at the same time. And I saw myself in the mirror, I look like it too,” he complained, and Steve ran a hand through that usually soft hair, detangling a few knots he found as he went.

“You could have both of those things and still be gorgeous to me, Buck,” he replied and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Sap,” he grumbled though he lacked any heat, and the yawn he let out afterwards made Steve hold him a little more. 

“For you, yes. Now sleep if you can,” he said gently, and Bucky nodded, yawning again as he burrowed into Steve’s chest.

*****

Whilst Bucky slept, Steve thought. Part of him worried about Bucky, he could feel how hot he was, how uncomfortable, and he was making those noises he made when Steve knew he was dreaming. He could only hope it wasn’t so bad as the last time, which had clearly shaken Bucky up. However, Steve also thought about something else: the fact that as disgusting as it was, Bucky _couldn’t_ be the only Omega who had been trapped in a situation like this.

Steve had done plenty of pro bono legal work before, but what about legal cases against Alphas who thought it was okay to do things like this? Would Bucky let him try to make Rumlow into his landmark case if they managed to get through this? Did he have any chance of winning, and if he didn’t would any media coverage they managed to get help or hinder the course? Or would it be buried all together like the whole issue might?

Steve knew there was only one way to find out. 

He knew he wanted to be able to do it.

He only hoped he’d have Bucky’s blessing and Bucky next to him when the time came.

*****

It was not an easy night for either Bucky or Steve. 

Bucky had reached a stage where his fever was reaching some sort of peak, he looked hot and uncomfortable no matter how he tossed and turned and tried to get in a better position. Steve had tried getting him to shower, getting in with him to make sure that nothing went wrong, but it had been only a temporary fix. 

He was getting to a stage where he was always far too hot or freezing cold, almost crying with how out of control he felt.

“I hate you seeing me so pathetic like this, Steve,” he complained, wrapped in several blankets including some that had come from home and some that Steve had deliberately made sure had his scent. 

“You’re not pathetic, Buck,” He replied patiently, as he finished sending a message to Bruce, letting him know that they were getting near the peak now and awaiting a response. 

“I feel it,” he groaned and Steve was sure he could see him shivering. 

“I’ve told Bruce you’re feeling rough,” He replied, moving closer and sitting on the armchair beside the bed, putting a hand on the area of the blanket pile where he assumed that Bucky’s shoulder would approximately be. 

“I thought you might, I’m… I’m glad Steve. I _hurt_. I feel sick still, I feel so empty and I’m cold and I’m hot and I’m tired and everything aches, I’m…” He trailed off, almost like he was hiding something.

“You’re what?” Steve asked, catching onto it immediately and watching Bucky’s reaction.

“I feel really bad, alright?” he asked quietly, before shivering particularly violently. “Hold me?”

Steve pressed his lips together, not much seeing the point in vocalizing his concern about proceedings because Bucky clearly _knew_ that they needed to worry now. Steve wondered if this was worse than what he had assumed would happen. Instead, he climbed into the bed, pulling Bucky close to him and wrapping their bodies together, making himself as accessible as possible and hoping that what he had messaged Bruce was true, and that they were reaching the peak.

*****

That was a hope that Steve would quickly live to regret.

Bruce came, and Bruce did not leave. Steve was glad of it because the fever didn’t break, instead holding in position and making Bucky all the more delirious, and putting strain on his heart. 

Steve felt compelled to watch as the man he loved essentially faded in front of him, laboring to beat some invisible thing that only he could face as he sweated and cursed and threw up more, Steve catching it in a bucket, clearing it out in the bathroom before returning to repeat theprocess all over again.

The thing was, Steve very quickly lost track of how long they had been repeating this, if only because he had one focus: that Bucky was still alive. Bucky was doing this for them – for him and for Steve – though of course the fact was that Steve was more scared during those hours than he had ever been. 

Bruce eventually connected machines up to Bucky, each monitoring something different and their mechanical beeping, which occasionally blipped or sped up, did nothing at all for Steve’s nerves. He gripped the underside of the chair he was sitting on, biting his lip, especially when Bucky’s breathing seemed especially labored and tried not to bark anything at Bruce; reminding himself he was friends with the man and he was helping Bucky where he couldn't. 

Steve tried not to think of what might happen if, after all this, it didn't work.– Getting Rumlow here to fix the issue wasn’t an option. Steve felt sick thinking that any Omega in this situation would potentially be losing their life, all rather than going back to their Alpha.

“He’s deteriorating, Steve,” Bruce said eventually, looking at Steve with all the calmness that only a doctor could manage in this situation. “Maybe if you get in there with him?”

Steve didn’t need telling twice. If there was anything he could do that might help, he was damn well going to do it.

He moved, carefully climbing in on the side on which he’d been sitting, careful not to dislodge any wires or patches. Gently, he moved Bucky, glancing at Bruce to see if he would be stopped, tipping him so that Steve could wrap around him, lending him body heat and giving him an extra layer of scent.

Something on one of the monitors began to beep less frantically, leveling and Bruce nodded. 

“Alright, I’m gonna tell you now you have that Omega scent around you, but we’re kind of in unchartered territory. This isn’t progressing much like any of the case notes I have from that contact of mine, and I think it’s because you guys have the emotional beginnings of a bond trying to override that physical bond as it stands. The Omegas he’s cared for in this situation certainly haven’t had that – I mean, who could blame an Omega who’d been through enough to run for not wanting another Alpha anywhere near them any time soon?” he shook his head when he had finished speaking. “Either way, I’m doing my best, but we’re sort of playing it by ear, so your instincts are going to have to be just as important as mine because you know him best, but you also have that bond already.”

Steve looked at Bruce hard before reminding himself not to let his Alpha instincts take over. This was not Bruce’s fault.

“Are you saying…?” he asked, waving a hand to try and get across his meaning.

“Do what you feel like you need to do when you feel it’s right. I think natural intuition, especially when we are dealing with Alpha and Omega dynamics and relationships, is as important as anything else,” he replied.

Steve felt the heavy weight of responsibility sink deep in his stomach, but that didn’t matter. For Bucky he could absolutely do this.

*****

From there, Bucky deteriorated further, but the timing didn’t feel _right_.

Steve didn’t know what he was looking for, but he found himself on more than one occasion reaching inside of him to feel for that thing he felt for Bucky – that love, care and devotion – and seeing if it was the time for that next step but something suggested that it wasn’t. 

Bucky’s heart rate kept rising as time passed.

His temperature held at high.

He shivered like he was being frozen from the inside. 

Steve held him and whispered sweet nothings to him and prayed that his instincts weren’t wrong where Bucky was concerned.

“Damnit, Rogers, isn’t it time?” Bruce asked after several more hours had passed and yellowy sunlight was coming through the window, Bucky pale as death in his arms and still sweating more than anyone should. 

“Not yet,” he said softly, and it was a credit to the friendship that he and Bruce shared that Bruce didn’t question any more than that – which Steve would later recognize he’d have been well within his rights to do as a doctor, even if he couldn’t in the moment.

Either way, Steve waited.

****

Steve could feel Bucky’s breathing getting shallower.

He knew it was close, something itched under his skin almost telling him so, daring him to bite.

He couldn’t yet.

He wouldn’t.

“Buck, I know this is bad for you right now, but you gotta trust me, I love you, I want this to happen right. We’ll get you away from him and we’ll get to be together then. And I’m with you, sugar, I’m with you til the end of the line,” he murmured, repeating the phrase he’d said when Bucky was awake and hoping that the end of that line wasn’t going to be anytime soon.

Bruce watched him, looking every bit as exhausted as Steve felt, but nowhere near how bad Bucky looked.

“A little longer,” he promised quietly, pressing a kiss to his neck and feeling that pulse, instinctively knowing it wasn’t as strong as it once had been.

*****

“Rogers, seriously, any time,” Bruce sighed out after another check of his various monitors, running a hand through his already tousled hair and looking supremely stressed with the entire situation unfolding in front of him.

“Not now, Bruce, you said I need to trust my instincts. It’s close, but not now!” he snapped back, his nose still very much buried in Bucky’s neck, one hand on his wrist feeling the pulse there, the other around his waist and holding him close despite the fact he was now overheating Steve as well as himself.

“But Steve…” Bruce started before being cut off by a feral growl from Steve.

“But nothing, I know my Omega,” he replied, using his most final voice, the one usually reserved for courtrooms and ridiculous arguments.

Bruce went quiet then, but Steve could feel the tension. 

Still, something inside him implored him not to bite. Not yet.

*****

The monitors were a distraction, their beeping completely irregular now and Bucky’s breathing shallower by the minute.

Without even realizing he’d done it, Steve had uncovered his neck. Part of his brain could manage the thought that this very much wasn’t the Binding he had planned. He’d always thought that when he took a Mate it would be a romantic experience, all rose petals on the bed, snuggled at home together, comfortable and intimate like any Omega would like.

This scenario very much was not that.

But then, he supposed, what was more romantic than someone willing to give their life to be with who they wanted?

Bucky hated his life, it was true, but he loved Steve enough to have emotionally bonded with him regardless of a physical bond with someone else.

He’d trusted Steve with all of that, despite everything he had been through, and Steve had to trust himself to do right by Bucky now in return. 

He would.

*****

Glancing at Bruce, Steve finally knew it. Bucky’s heart was racing at an almost impossible pace, the beeping of the monitor showing the strain it must be under.

“Now?” Bruce asked and Steve nodded, bending his neck and putting his own mouth over Bucky’s neck, noting idly that the Mating bite that had once been there was now gone, some Alpha part of his brain rejoicing in the fact that someone felt enough for him to quite literally purge another Alpha from their being, and bit down hard, feeling the ‘pop’ of the mating gland and the taste of Bucky through his mouth as he licked the bite clean.

Steve hadn’t expected any reaction from the man, especially given that Bucky had been out of it for a very long time now, in some sort of fever and distress induced coma – but instead those eyes opened, focusing on Steve for just a second before he lifted his head and bit down hard into Steve’s neck, too.

Steve swore slightly at the unexpected but not unpleasant pain he felt, feeling a slight popping sensation under his own skin and feeling Bucky lick at the wound just softly before collapsing back.

He wished he could hear whether there was any change in the monitors. 

He wished he could do much of anything.

But instead, at that moment, what Steve actually did was pass out hard, body half covering Bucky’s own like a shield, the last fleeting thought he had being that he hoped his new mate would wake up and learn what had come of them.

Because that’s what they were now.

Even without seeing the bites, he knew they had taken. They had succeeded.

They were mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me, yell at me, scream at me or send me any anon asks you fancy at [ my Tumblr](%E2%80%9D).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- We’ve made it to the penultimate chapter guys! Thank you so much for sticking with this wild ride so far, and I’m so glad that if you’re here the last chapter or two hasn’t put you off!   
> \- There’s smut ahead – please skip the chunk involving the shower if you are either under eighteen, or not into it. It shouldn’t affect the rest of the chapter.  
> \- Things start wrapping up here and the next is an epilogue to really clean it out.

“He’s stabilizing, Steve,” Bruce said quietly sometime in the aftermath. 

Time had passed, that much Steve knew, but how much had passed was unclear. All that mattered was that he could feel Bucky warm and heavy in his arms even if he was still very much out for the count. Still, Steve was intimately aware he was breathing, cleanly and calmly, every exhale ghosting Steve’s cheek for how close he was.

“He is?” Steve asked, almost delirious himself, head swimming like he was the one putting out the exertion of trying to stay alive after going through a bond breaking, rather than just being on the receiving end of a Bonding bite.

“He is. His heart rate feels stronger, and his fever has broken. I… think you got it right. How did you know?” Bruce asked, moving into Steve’s line of sight and frowning a little at the way he must look.

“I just knew,” Steve replied, and his voice sounded exhausted even to his own ears, matching how heavy his eyelids felt.

Bruce gave him a small smile, shaking his head and busying himself with checking them both over again. “Alright big guy, you get some sleep whilst he’s still crashed, huh? I expect he’s gonna need you when he wakes up.”

“Yeah, I think I will,” Steve agreed, allowing his eyelids to finally drop shut as he let his consciousness drop into oblivion.

*****

“No, I actually feel good – I mean, obviously my neck is sore, but otherwise I feel fine. No headache, no muscle ache, fever’s gone… what’s there to complain about besides this big lump cutting off circulation to my arm?” Bucky was saying, those being the first words Steve heard upon opening his eyes again. 

He blinked a couple of times, trying to shift the fog of sleep that was still lingering in his brain, feeling one of Bucky’s hands in his hair, carding through it in a soothing way before starting to move.

“Ah, there ya go Sleeping Beauty, nice of you to join the land of the living,” Bucky said and Steve turned to look at him.

Bucky looked… healthy. Gone were the purple shadows from beneath his eyes, the sallow yellowing to his skin and the sheen of sweat across it. Sure, his hair still wasn’t clean, but he had a healthy pink to his skin and his eyes were shining, a smile on his lips.

“You’re one to talk, you were out way longer’n me,” he managed, sitting himself up carefully and moving a hand to try and flatten his hair out of habit rather than feeling like he should.

Bucky rolled his eyes teasingly. “It was hard work, breaking a bond. But Doc here tells me we did it. And… I can feel it. I can’t feel the weight of him anymore. I can feel you, it’s… different. Good different,” he added, giving Steve a small smile.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, almost doing a quick mental check of everything, and he felt… warm. But not warm as in physical temperature, more cared for – loved. It felt really good, more than good if he was honest.

He realized that a smile was spreading across his face and that he hadn’t looked away from Bucky at all since waking up. He also realized that it didn’t matter at all – the most important thing for now was that they were both here and they were both together and _they had done it_. They had actually _done it_!

“How does it look, Bruce?” Steve asked, still focused entirely on Bucky as if he was seeing him for the first time and he supposed that in one sense he _was_ \- this was his first time seeing Bucky happy and free and his first time seeing Bucky as his _Mate_. 

Bruce chuckled. “It looks like if I don’t get out of here soon I’m gonna be getting a show I really don’t want to see.”

Steve managed to roll his eyes and look at his friend who was looking at both of them fondly. “You know what I mean.”

“I told you earlier, Bucky’s vitals are back to the level they should be. Yours have been pretty good, cortisol levels aside, throughout. Right now, you’re both exhibiting plenty of Bonding pheromones and I can’t see any indications that your Bond is in any way compromised by the fact Bucky had a bite previously,” He said, and Steve nodded, glancing back at Bucky.

“It was gone, you know,” he said quietly, taking Bucky’s hand and squeezing it. “Your bite mark, it had healed.”

Bucky looked back at him then, smiling a little. “It had?”

Steve nodded, remembering vividly the smooth skin before his own teeth had pierced it. “Yeah, your neck was clear skin,” he said, before clearing his throat. “Do you remember biting me back?”

Bucky’s eyes flicked down then, focusing on what Steve assumed was a semi circle of teeth marks in his skin. “I… sort of, but it’s not clear,” he said quietly, reaching out a finger and touching the sensitive skin beside the mark. “I wish I did.”

“Maybe I’ll let you do it again sometime,” he said quietly, and Bucky’s smile was beautiful.

Bruce cleared his own throat then, looking between them. “Can you give me maybe twenty minutes – tops – so I get a chance to really check you both and your bond over before you moon at each other any more?” 

Steve and Bucky both started laughing then, Bucky taking a moment to nuzzle into Steve’s jaw before pulling back. “Sure,” Steve replied, and Bruce shook his head, pulling what Steve could only assume was the most long suffering expression he could possibly manage. But that didn't mean Steve couldn't see the smile underneath.

*****

“Before we go any further, can I please go and have a shower? I mean, I don’t wanna interrupt, but I feel disgusting,” Bucky complained, pulling back from the passionate kisses that he and Steve had been sharing, though his forehead was still leant against Steve’s own. 

Steve smiled back at him, blushing just a hint. “Yeah, sorry – I should have thought of that earlier,” he admitted – and given he’d seen the full extent of what Bucky had been through that was even more true. 

Bucky shook his head. “I haven’t exactly wanted to put you down either,” he pointed out with a smile, sneaking a hand up and under Steve’s shirt side again. 

So far they hadn’t done anything but kiss, but it was kissing with intent and had resulted in them grinding against one another and working each other to full hardness even if neither of them seemed to be in any rush to move things along.

The touches felt, if possible, even more electric than they had before and Steve could feel Bucky’s comfort and happiness pouring through the Bond that had been created between them. He hoped that Bucky could feel his own answering. It was intimate and beyond personal, and Steve found that he loved being able to share this extra layer of himself with Bucky. 

Still for all that Steve didn’t care much for the state of Bucky’s current hygiene, he’d had fevers as a child and the memory of the disgustingly sticky feeling over his skin afterwards was more than enough to make him understand. He moved carefully, getting himself up into a standing position before offering a hand to Bucky to help him up. It wasn’t because he didn’t think the other man capable of doing it himself, but because his mother had raised him to be a gentleman. That and now they finally had each other he never wanted to let go, even for the smallest moment. Bucky gave him an almost shy smile and a small look of wonder before accepting, getting to his feet and wobbling slightly.

“It’s been a rough couple’a days, huh?” he asked with a small laugh, righting his balance by steadying himself against Steve. 

“It certainly has,” Steve replied, moving just enough to gather some towels and toiletries for Bucky before standing there and not knowing quite what to do – dumping them in his arms seemed a bit abrupt after everything they had gone through, and yet going through and putting them in the bathroom felt a bit presumptuous.

As if sensing Steve’s hesitation – and there was every possibility that he actually _could_ now – Bucky chuckled softly. “Well, don’t just stand there. Are you joining me in there or not?” 

Steve looked at him, finding Bucky’s eyes on him and a cheeky smirk quirking his lips that he knew absolutely he couldn’t say no to.

*****

Standing under the warm spray of the shower with Bucky felt luxurious, especially with the way that the Omega had pressed his body up against Steve’s despite the fact that this particular shower had plenty enough space for the both of them.

Steve had spent the first couple of minutes lathering up the body wash in his hands before spreading it over Bucky’s skin, taking care to rub over every inch, making him clean before allowing him to rinse and beginning the process all over again to get everything off of him. 

Under his hands, Bucky leaned into the touch, making soft contented noises in this throat. The change in him since they had first started this whole thing was amazing, Steve reflected – the once touch-starved man apologizing for having his own wants and needs and apologizing more when they were met seemed gone, and instead he had a loving Omega stood in front of him practically lavishing in Steve’s attentions.

When he was done with washing his body, Steve moved onto Bucky’s hair. He’d deliberately brought the specific shampoo he knew Bucky liked, partly because he knew that his Omega was quite particular about his hair care routine. He poured out the right amount into his hand before working it in, taking the time to massage his scalp with his fingers, occasionally allowing the slightest pull on the hair itself, which got the most delicious noises.

“Steve,” Bucky said eventually, when he had rinsed and had moved onto the second wash, fixing him with a look. “Behave yourself.”

“I don’t wanna,” Steve replied, giving him a small smirk “Love seeing you naked, Buck, and I love being with you...and I love the noises you make” giving his hair a soft tug to prove his point.

Bucky made a small gasp, glancing down at his cock which had softened whilst he undressed, but was now back to an almost painful looking hardness, jutting out from his body. Steve smirked at it, knowing that their current position was causing it and knowing that his own was in much a similar state.

“I know you do, but really? Here?” He asked, though Steve could see he was thinking about it too now.

Instead of answering, Steve leaned down and kissed him again. “Why not? Door’s locked, and we _are_ a newly Mated couple.”

“Mates,” Bucky breathed, smiling again against Steve’s lips which made Steve smile back. Thank god nobody _was_ there, given they probably looked like a pair of complete dorks smiling against each other in a clinic shower room. “I mean…”

Steve just leaned down again, locking their lips together and kissing Bucky desperately with everything he had and sliding his tongue into the other man’s mouth and hearing him moan softly in response. Once again, this was an entirely different scenario to what he had assumed his first post-Bonding sexual experience would be, but like everything about this bonding, it may be different that on what he'd previously expected but this was perfect in the moment, perfect because it was _Bucky_ and Steve didn’t want to wait another minute for it.

Bucky didn’t seem to want to waste any timeeither, wrapping his arms up and around Steve’s neck, pulling him down and closer as Steve wrapped his own arms around Bucky, touching as much of the wet skin as he could reach. His hands wandered up and over his back, his shoulders, into his hair and back down again, sliding over his waist and cupping his toned ass.

Already, Bucky was making all sorts of delicious growls and gasps, breath coming out in pants directly into Steve’s mouth. Steve growled back, low and deep, the noise primal and claiming as he moved his hand around further, a finger rubbing the length of Bucky’s ass as he did. 

Bucky groaned out at that and pushed back against it before surging forwards again and grinding deep and dirty against Steve. “Don’t you dare take your time!” He hissed out and Steve couldn’t help but to make another noise, hind brain in overdrive with the need to satisfy his Mate’s urges.

“Yes sir,” he replied, moving his mouth down now, nipping the places on Bucky’s jaw that he knew would get the best response before moving to his neck, lapping at his scent gland and the nicely healing bite around it as he did.

The noises that came then were higher and more wanting, Bucky practically writhing in his arms, almost like he was struggling with whether to push backwards and get Steve to pay more attention to his ass or to push forward for the more instantaneous relief of getting some pressure on his cock.

Taking some pity on him Steve backed him up so that he was pressed against the cool tiles of the wall, though still in the spray of the shower head so he wouldn’t get unecessarily cold. Upon contact, Bucky let out a small hiss that turned into another moan that sounded a _lot_ like it should have been Steve’s name and probably _was_. The thought of that made Steve grind forward just a little, before remembering himself.

Reaching around, Steve teased his hole just a little more, before circling the ring of muscle with his finger. Despite the water from the shower he could tell that Bucky was very much slick, the feeling of it different against him. Stepping forward just a little he moved his hand back down to Bucky’s thigh, hitching it up and sliding it over his own to better brace them together and to give him better access, kissing Bucky for all that he was worth as he did.

It was undignified and it was messy, teeth getting in the way, but neither of them was in a place to care. The kiss broke all together, both of them gasping out as Steve finally pushed that first digit in, working Bucky in a way that was now well-practiced. This wasn’t about doing anything more fancy than having sex in the shower (though Steve supposed some would argue that was a feat – but where there was a will there was a way after all); it was scratching an itch before they had to go and face Bruce, and before they had to go back to the real world and whatever awaited them there.

He worked methodically, Bucky whimpering and begging him to add the second finger, and then once he was stretched enough Steve crooked them deliberately to hit that particularly sweetspot. Bucky cried out then, before biting into the meat of Steve’s shoulder to quiet himself, almost belatedly remembering that they were not at home right now.

“Oh, oh – Steve, I… yes….” He mumbled out, mouth still against Steve’s wet skin as he angled himself for more of that sensation.

“Don’t be surprised, Buck – what sort of Alpha would I be if I didn’t know how best to please my Mate?” he murmured against him softly, still massaging him from the inside and now rolling his own hips for some much-needed pressure on his cock, gasping out as he did, especially as he knew that would add more pleasure for Bucky. 

“It’s not you to be like that,” Bucky replied and that said everything. Instead of bothering to reply, he added another finger knowing that Bucky was wet enough already that he would take it easily, unsurprised when he did.

“Fuck, that’s hot baby,” he breathed, Bucky’s leg tightening around him as he keened and arched into the feeling, really just making incoherent noises now. 

“Steve, you better be planning to fuck me and not go running off to find condoms or bite guards or something,” he warned, and Steve chuckled throatily..

“Don’t need a bite guard now I don’t need to worry about whether I bite you or not, Buck. And if you’re okay without…” He suggested, knowing that getting a condom on in the shower would be a nightmare given they were both already wet. That aside, Steve knew that Bucky was meticulous about his contraceptive routine, and now they weren’t worried about anything else, it should be fine.

“Oh thank god, yes – wanted to feel you without for the longest time… please Steve, fuck me,” he babbled and really, who was Steve to argue with that?

“You’re gonna have to help me hold you up, Buck,” he breathed, lifting him just a little more as Bucky tightened that leg around his waist again and gripped at his shoulders, Steve using his hips to press him harder against the wall of the shower. 

Using a hand, he lined himself up before carefully looking into Bucky’s eyes and holding his gaze as he slipped inside.

As he always was, Bucky was hot and wet and moaned out as he felt the impossible stretch of Steve’s cock sliding into him and Steve had to fight to keep his eyes open because without a condom between them this was an entirely different sensation. Everything felt so much _more_ , and he could feel Bucky’s elation as well as his own emotions and it was just _so much_. 

Holding still for just a second, Steve kissed the man in his arms desperately, before rolling his hips up and into him, Bucky gasping out and grinding back down, his cock trapped between their two stomachs and likely getting more friction from the movement.

“This okay?” He asked, his voice stilted. He very much hoped that it _was_ because to him it felt fucking fantastic. 

“Steve, babydoll, I love how much you care but sometimes I need to you _just fucking move_ ,” Bucky gasped out, every hint of that shy and undemanding Omega gone from him as he did, and how could Steve do anything aside do as he was bid when it was put like that?

Beginning the movement again he quickly established a rolling rhythm, pushing up inside of Bucky who was gasping out and moaning and whispering sweet nothings which Steve was answering for all that he didn’t really have the presence of mind to focus on anything but the feel of his Omega around his cock. Bucky’s heel was digging into his back and his fingers were clawing at his shoulders and Steve couldn’t have given less of a shit about the mild discomfort of it when everything else felt _so_ goddamn good.

Building up speed didn’t take long, and Steve found himself pushing faster and harder, Bucky calling at him to do more of both as he went, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh bouncing off the walls of the small shower room. The only thing in the space that was louder was their mutual moans, gasps and the panting of their breath.

It wasn’t long before Steve could feel the tingling beginning at the base of his cock that he knew meant his knot was swelling and he pulled back just enough to let Bucky know. However, Bucky shook his head as they made eye contact. 

“I know Steve, I know, and I know we can’t but _fuck_ , I want it so bad. Want _you_ so bad,” he gasped and that was enough.

Steve pulled out then quickly, not trusting himself not to do the opposite and push in harder, knotting his mate in the process. Instead, he replaced his cock with his fingers once again pushing them against the most sensitive part of Bucky who cried out first for the loss and then for the new pressure.

He wasted no time in rutting his cock against Steve and the way that Steve could feel Bucky’s impending orgasm building in more than just the physical sense made his mind swim. He was aware that Bucky’s muscles were tightening around him and that his movements were more jerky and desperate than before and the noises he made were another good indication, but Steve could feel love and adoration and pure unadulterated _want_ pouring through the bond and oh _fuck_ it was intoxicating and overwhelming. 

Watching Bucky’s beautiful face as he clenched and came, Steve felt the rush of emotion and ecstasy and before he'd even thought of it, he realized that he had tipped over the edge, coming hard against the wall of the shower cubicle completely untouched.

Realizing what had happened Bucky kissed him, messy and wet and entirely lacking in any sort of finesse. They were both too fucked out for that, too shocked by the tidal wave of feelings and emotions, but even still Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and began to massage his knot, helping him release fully so it wouldn’t be painful.

Steve meanwhile gently lowered him to the ground and wondered how in all hell he got to be so goddamn lucky.

*****

They had a quiet Christmas in the clinic with takeout pizza and no decorations or gifts – but it didn’t matter. Not when they had each other and not when they had this forever now. They’d get to start their New Year together, which was more than Steve ever thought he would be lucky enough to have.

*****

“Are you ready for this?” Steve asked softly, taking Bucky’s hand. Everything they had brought with them to the clinic had been packed back up and Bucky had done a final sweep of the room to make sure they hadn’t missed anything. Whilst Steve was very ready for his relative freedom and to start the rest of his damn life with the man he loved, he knew that returning to the ‘real world’ held some difficulties that they hadn'tt had to deal with here.

Bucky sighed and looked up to him. “Yes and no. I know what’s out there,” he admitted and Steve nodded.

“I know,” he said lightly, though he knew he didn’t really. Bucky had a lot more than just Brock Rumlow as baggage under his belt. Besides that there was the fact he was leaving a job he had not knowing if or when he’d get another as an Omega – albeit a Bonded one – and that innate Omega dislike of new and unusual situations on top of that.

“I’ve got you,” he said, smiling softly at Steve, earning himself a soft kiss to the lips. 

“You really do, and officially now as well,” Steve agreed, taking Bucky’s hand as well as the majority share of the luggage.

Bruce was waiting outside of their room and gave them both a smile. “All done?” 

Steve nodded. “Yeah, we’ve got everything. Seriously, Bruce, we’ll never be able to thank you enough for what you’ve done for us.”

“Oh, you already have – I really do plan on writing a paper on all of this and hopefully it’ll lead to more research. If nothing else this has proved some things are possible that we really don’t know a lot about. And I know we had some very specific circumstances to work with, but…” He trailed off, shrugging. 

“If it might help another Omega in a situation anything like mine, I’m glad we could,” Bucky replied and Steve squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Bruce nodded. “I think that’s the end goal, actually.” He glanced at Steve then, who nodded.

“I think it is, too,” he said softly and Bucky glanced up with an expression that suggested they’d be talking about exactly what he meant by that one later on, but for how he didn’t ask. “Anyway, thanks again Bruce. We won’t hold you up any more.”

“I’ll see you both soon. And congratulations – I’ll send you a Bonding gift as soon as you tell me where you want it. Sorry it’s belated and all,” he said with a laugh.

“I think everyone can be forgiven for that. But we’ll let you know,” Bucky replied, giving him one last smile before Steve led them out to get everything else started.

*****

“Rogers!” came the voice down the line of Steve’s cell phone. “What in the hell is this? Your resignation effective immediately? And then Barnes’ arrives within minutes when Rumlow’s been going crazy that his Omega has been missing for two weeks? I mean, are you serious?!” 

Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and squeezing them shut. What he did _not_ need, when they had a whole lot of planning and packing and so much more besides-like seeing Bucky’s family who he’d been estranged from since this whole Rumlow Bonding mess started-was a protracted and difficult conversation with Tony Stark.

Knowing Tony of old Steve knew he’d calm down eventually – and really what he should have done was not answered a caller with no ID - Still, it was too late for that now.

“Tony, as per my contract I don’t have to give you any more notice than that so long as it’s received in writing which includes submissions via email from a secure company email address to the HR department directly, as I am within my first year of employment. And I think you’ll find that’s exactly what I’ve done.” Steve replied matter-of-factly hoping that it would be enough to end the tirade.

“I don’t give a shit about the contract protocol Rogers! What the hell? So you shacked up with someone else’s Omega – and how did you even manage that by the way? Bonds don’t allow for that, I mean from what I understand – why does that suddenly mean I have to lose a Department Head?” still clearly in full rant mode.

Steve sighed again. “Because, Tony, the person whose Omega Bucky was also works for you as one of your top Sales team. And he’s hardly going to take this lying down – not that anyone really would.” 

“Well, I’m rejecting your notice until you come down here and talk to me about it,” Tony replied stubbornly, not even bothering to acknowledge any of the answers Steve had given.

“Tony, you can’t-“

“Actually I _Can_. CEO. Important guy. And one who's not taking your shit! It might take me a while if you refuse to do this but not only will I cross you off of my Christmas card list, I will revoke your standing invitation to use my beach house _and_ as soon as I’ve hired someone to replace you, I’ll find some reason to sue you,” Tony interrupted, sounding very final about it all.

“Tony, you can’t do that – and what are you even gonna sue me for?” He asked, knowing he’d regret the question entirely already… and knowing by Tony's tone that there wasn't even any point in asking.

“I don’t even know, but don’t you worry – I’ll find something. It’ll be ridiculous and it’ll waste loads of your time. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I mean, this could all be solved if you just come to my building and we actually discuss this like sensible humans,” he said, as if he was offering a wonderful set of alternatives. He could almost hear the charisma and the almost unnatural confidence of the man through the phone line. The same confidence that did him so well in business was utterly infuriating when turned on him in this.

“If you were a sensible human, Tony, you’d have just accepted my resignation and we wouldn’t even be having this conversation,” he replied, knowing it wouldn’t get him out of it all the same.

“But I’m not. Get down here. Don’t worry about bringing Barnes,” he said simply. 

Deciding that actually dealing with this was going to be less time consuming and less irritating in the long run than the alternative, Steve sighed one last time before slumping in defeat. “Alright, alright.”

***** 

Steve was sitting and Tony was ranting. This was going exactly in the way that Steve had thought it might and had hoped that it wouldn’t.

Dum-E, one of Tony’s helper-bots, had tried to pour them tea but been shooed away, leaving to sulk in what Steve knew was ‘his’ corner of Tony’s office-cum-workshop with a series of what seemed to be sulking beeps. 

“…So really, I think you’re blowing this all out of proportion. We can keep you and Rumlow separate.We can keep Barnes away from him. All hunky-dory, right? I mean, if Barnes doesn’t wanna work I guess that’s fair, I pay you enough for you both after all, am I right?” He was saying now and Steve huffed out another irritated noise for all the good it would do.

“Tony, Rumlow mated Bucky against his will. He then proceeded to abuse him, which you are well aware of. In fact, that’s the conversation you were trying to have with me before the break, if you remember. I won’t have Buck anywhere near that, and we probably do need a fresh start to give Buck the peace of mind he deserves,” he replied, keeping his voice very calm and even and hoping that obvious sense would prevail even in Tony-land.

“Ugh,” Tony grumbled, sighing. “Steve, the thing is, our legal department has never been so efficient as it has with you at the helm. Can we organize you working remote-“

And at that point the conversation was cut short by the door of Tony’s office slamming open. 

“Mr. Stark – I’ve tried to stop him but he’s got clearance. I explained you’re in a meeting with Mr. Rogers and, well I’ve called security!“ Tony’s secretary was shouting, her panic clearly inducing some sort of response in Dum-E who started rolling backwards and forwards almost like it could experience the sudden tension and discomfort in the situation too.

“What in the _fuck_ is going on here?!” Came Brock Rumlow’s roaring voice as he barelled past the quivering secretary and directly into the room between Tony and Steve. His eyes focusing on Steve and his entire body seeming to swell with rage “It doesn’t take a fucking genius, you know –I know James disappearing has something to do with you, you fucker!” 

He’d turned on Steve, his eyes flashing dangerously as he drew himself up to his fullest height and squared up against Steve who now stood up himself. Rumlow wasn't the only Alpha in the room and he'd be damned if he let him bully him like he was - especially as he wasn’t even a _good_ example of an Alpha..

“Rumlow, let’s not do anything you’re going to regret,” Steve said, keeping his voice low and calm for all that he’d dearly have loved to punch this asshole in the face. His fingers almost twitching with the urge it was overwhelming.

“Fuck you, seriously _fuck_ you,” he snarled, sneering in Steve’s direction. “You _do_ know _something_ , I’ll fucking swear on it. And if you _don’t_ then you’re still a jackass – always sniffing around another Alpha’s Omega – who does that? You’ve got no respect, not for yourself, not for me and not for James when you’re feeding him all these ideas-“

“I have more respect for Bucky than you do, that’s for starters,” Steve replied, unable to allow any sort of slur on Bucky’s person. 

“Bucky! Hah, you use that childish nickname? Fuck, he really has got you wrapped up, huh? Manipulative little-“

“Don’t you _dare_ carry on insulting him,” Steve growled, knowing he was dropping into the lower octaves allowed by his designation. 

“Oh, I dare. Little cheating whore has run from me, hasn’t he? Gone running into your arms – I bet that’s what you’re here for, hmm? Here to tell your little boss man friend you’re leaving and running away into the sunset with another man’s Omega! I mean, what do you plan to do when he gets Separation Anxiety? Surely he’s already suffering by now? Poor little Omegas can’t go without their Alphas, huh? He _needs_ me, it’s best for him. _I'm_ best for him” Brock continued, a slightly crazed look in his eyes, his fists clenched next to his sides, the tension in his shoulders was entirely obvious.

“He’s not a whore-“ Steve started.

“But he _has_ been cheating, hasn’t he? Think I don’t notice my Omega constantly smellingof scent blocking washes and deodorants? I’m not completely stupid!” He roared, one of the firsts coming up towards Steve.And at that point he fell straight down with a smacking noise. 

Steve turned, having been prepared to do the deed himself and saw Tony rubbing his knuckles. “What, Rogers? I do _not_ need my Head of Legal having a black eye. it doesn't look good. Dum-E – wrap and pack protocol please?” 

The robot rolled forward and to Steve’s amazement immediately started wrapping the prone man up in large volumes of packing tape in the most haphazard and chaotic way possible, but the effect was undeniable. 

Brock Rumlow was not getting back up.

“ Now where did my secretary get to? Yes, you there– can we call HR please? And where is my security? I thought you'd already got them on their way? Oh, and Rogers, please take this as an official rejection of both yours and Mr. Barnes resignations if you don’t mind – I’m about to arrange for Mr. Rumlow to not only be ejected from the Stark Industries building, but also Stark industries employment, effective immediately.” Tony said, shouting out of the office door just as some security guards hustled up and started to try and move Dum-E away from the situation.

“I-“ Steve started before Tony was talking again. 

“Oh, and Steve – congratulations on the chomp mark on your neck. Send a copy of your gift registry by email and highlight the most expensive thing for my attention, would you?” He asked cheerily, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh because this whole thing was ridiculous, but it was very, very Tony.

*****

When he had relayed the events of the day to Bucky later on the Omega just sat there looking shocked.

“So, Brock’s gone?” he asked numbly, looking almost a little lost at the deluge of information. And who could blame him? Steve himself felt almost as if he had whiplash at the afternoon's events.

“He’s no longer working for Stark Industries, and from what the security guys were saying when they reported it to the police department, it turns out he’s got previous,” Steve nodded, unable to keep a small smile off of his face at that particular nugget of information. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathed, a smile beginning to spread across his own lips.

“That just about covers it, yeah,” Steve agreed, before glancing up at his Omega just a little shyly. “I… was thinking about adding in charges for what he did to you, if you’re willing to testify, I mean. I’m willing to bet Bruce would to confirm you were definitely bonded, and if he’s done in time we might be able to use his findings from studying us to add to our evidence.”

Bucky paused, sitting stock straight, before that little determined glint came into his eye, the one Steve had started to see more and more. “Have I told you today that I love you and everything you’re willing to do for me?” 

“You’ve told me you love me, that’s pretty much the same, right?” Steve asked, and Bucky had, nott hat he'd ever be sick of hearing it.

“Steve, I love that you’re willing to put yourself on the line for that. If you want to do it, I’ll do my best to help,” he replied, before leaning in and giving him an affirming kiss. “I’d love to see him have his just desserts. I mean we already have ours” he added happily, staring admiringly up at his Alpha.

“I’d love to see him become the landmark case in an Alpha losing against an Omega bringing a case against him,” Steve murmured, and Bucky smirked a little at that too. “And Buck – you know this gives us another choice to make, don’t you?”

“Hmm, what’s that?” Bucky asked, glancing back at him.

“Buck. Would you like to stay? Tony wants us both to keep our jobs if that’s what we want, we could settle here, or go somewhere new – I know that a life on the road with no firm employment wouldn’t necessarily be the best thing but for you-“ 

“We could stay?” he asked, looking a little surprised and a lot excited about the prospect. “I mean, you don’t want to go?”

“I want to go where you’ll be happiest, because I am happiest where you are,” Steve replied and whilst it was corny, he absolutely meant every word. And besides Bucky had started with the sappiness, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to reciprocate. 

“Fuck, I could have a home I don’t hate,” he breathed, leaning back against the sofa and then laughing. “If we do stay, we’re totally replacing some of your furniture with stuff that’s actually nice.”

“Hey my stuff _is_ nice!" He laughed indignantly, "But that’s fine, if we stay this is our home, not mine,” Steve added earnestly, scenting the content Omega scent rolling off Bucky. His scent _had_ actually changed, albeit not much, now it was something like the sweetness behind summer rain, like he’d taken a little bit of Steve and made it more homely as part of himself.

“It already was,” Bucky replied, glancing at him and giving him a blinding smile – the sort of smile Steve knew he’d do anything for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some see me at [ my Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Guys, we have made it to the end, and what a bloody ride it’s been! Thank you for your love, support and for everyone who stuck with me throughout the bad times – I know this has not been the easiest story (it hasn’t to write either) and your support, kudos and comments have meant the world <3  
> \- Special thanks go to [ Beccasine](%E2%80%9D), [ Arsonette](%E2%80%9D) and [ thewaythatwerust](%E2%80%9D) and the rest of The Council and The Bitches (you know who you are!) for your help, your support and for acting as a giant sounding board whenever needed. You’ll never know how much I appreciate it!   
> \- I hope this gives you the closure on this Steve and Bucky universe that they both deserve. Despite the difficulties I’ve become pretty fond, and I think from the messages I’ve had on this a few of you feel the same way <3

“Why on Earth would Darcy choose somewhere like this? She’s usually more of a burgers and fries kind of girl,” Bucky asked, the question echoing Steve’s exact thoughts. They were standing in front of a restaurant that Steve had heard the name of but had never been to which was conveniently close to their apartment.

“I’m not sure, but I guess at least it looks nice,” he admitted, though Darcy seemed generally to be a law unto herself in most cases. Either way, the place looked nice – fancier than he had assumed they’d be attending this evening, but perhaps that wasn’t a bad thing. Steve liked food, and Steve liked spoiling Bucky. It was a good combination. “Shall we?”

Bucky nodded, giving Steve’s hand a small squeeze as they walked up the steps to the door, holding it open for Bucky and letting him go in first. 

“Good evening, do you have a reservation?” A perky looking staff member asked, giving them both that typical service-industry smile. Steve smiled back because if you were going to anything in the world, you might as well be polite, as far as he’d been taught.

“I think so – we should be meeting with friends and it’s probably under Lewis?” he replied because it made sense that Darcy would use her own name rather than either of theirs, or that of the date she was apparently bringing that they had yet to meet. 

“Ah, yes, right this way,” she replied, and Steve noted that she hadn’t even checked the computer in front of her. He glanced at Bucky then, wondering what exactly Darcy must have done already to be that memorable and found Bucky looking equally concerned.

She began to walk, leading them through the main dining area quickly, making Steve wonder if they were going to be outside on the terrace – it seemed a bit chilly for that, being early Spring and all and Steve wondered belatedly whether he should have been wearing a warmer jacket. He'd picked something a bit more fashionable than his usual tastes, more appropriate to eat indoors rather than to keep the chill off and found himself glancing at Bucky to make sure his Omega was going to be alright where he'd made a similar decision. They'd wanted to make a good impression on their first outing as a mated couple to their friends, at this rate it might be a very shivery impression.

It was then that he realized that they had walked past the doors leading to the terrace all together. 

He glanced to Bucky, whose own brow was furrowing with confusion; looking back to Steve almost like he was looking for reassurance that Steve couldn’t give, beyond the point he highly doubted that Darcy would do anything to hurt Bucky or him. The server led them to a set of double doors at the end of the room before knocking twice. 

Within seconds, Darcy’s head popped out from between them, seeing Steve and Bucky before grinning. “Hey, nice of you to make it – and thanks, Susie, it’s really appreciated!” She added to the server who gave her a smile before departing back to the hostess stand at the front of the restaurant.

“Darcy, what’s going on?” Bucky asked. He was shifting his weight as if he was distinctly uncomfortable, which wasn’t a surprise to Steve in the least as Bucky still wasn’t keen on surprises, but after everything he didn’t blame him.

“Relax, Buck.This is going to be fine – trust me, I did a nice thing...your sister was involved – sorry I didn’t warn you, Steve,” She added, glancing between them. “Now come on in, we can’t have a party with you two standing there all night, can we?”

“Party?” Steve asked, panicking slightly at the mention of 'sister', glancing to Bucky to make sure he was going to be alright with it.

“Yeah! Bucky Barnes – Steve Rogers– or should it be Rogers-Barnes? Did you hyphenate? Well there's plenty of time for all that," and with a deep breath, breaking herself of mid stream, Darcy announced "Welcome to your belated Bucky’s-un-Bonding and your Bonding party!” And then she was throwing the doors open to the room beyond.

Beyond the doors a large group of people cheered and Steve recognized the members of Bucky’s family he’d not yet met from photos he'd been shown, Bruce of course, some of their closer colleagues from work including Tony who had on a ridiculously flashy suit, some of his old friends, so many people! – and how exactly Darcy had tracked them down was beyond him, and they were all waiting and smiling. 

Waiting and smiling for _them._

And then it was hitting home all over again, as he clasped Bucky's hand in his and grins broke out over their worried faces, they'd done it! 

The room itself was tastefully decorated with polished wooden floors and exposed brick walls, much like the rest of the restaurant. There was a table to the center already laid with cutlery and glasses, and Steve could see serving staff waiting to take drinks orders.

“Darce – you didn’t have to do this,” Bucky breathed beside him, echoing Steve’s own thoughts perfectly on the matter. He’d barely expected their situation to be accepted, much less celebrated. 

“I know I didn’t. I wanted to. We all did – trust me,” She replied, flicking her hair back up over her shoulder as if it really was a small act. 

“We really, _really_ appreciate it,” Steve said warmly, wrapping an arm instinctively around Bucky’s waist as he became aware that Bucky was teetering on the edge of overwhelmed via their Bond. “Are you okay?” he whispered in his ear before kissing the side of his head to cover the motion, not wanting to show Bucky up.

“I’m good, really, really good,” he promised, placing a hand on Steve’s lower back before pulling away and going to give Darcy a hug.

“Alright, you just made it worth it already, you know. You’d never have been able to do this with the asshole,” she teased, hugging him back enthusiastically and pressing a kiss to his cheek before moving back to wipe the lipstick off that she had left behind.

“I know,” he breathed, before turning to Steve and smiling in that same way that always made Steve’s stomach flip-flop in the most wonderful way and beckoning him over. “Come on, Steve, let’s enjoy it, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, immeasurably pleased that they had friends caring enough for this, and so proud of Bucky for being able to embrace it all.

*****

“You know, he looks more and more like he used to look every time I see him now,” a voice beside Steve said and he turned to see Winnifred Barnes, Bucky’s mother, standing beside him with his oldest younger sister, Becca Barnes, following close behind.

“I’m really pleased, and I’m glad I could be a part of it,” Steve replied honestly. It had been one of his favourite things, watching Bucky getting reacquainted with his family. It was obvious that they’d once been so close and even from what he had seen already, Steve was confident that it wouldn’t be long until they got back there. He’d sat beside Bucky when he’d called his Mom for the first time, holding his hand and letting Bucky scent him when things got too much, and he’d done much the same when they had met in person.

Thankfully for him, Winnie Barnes – and yes, he had been told to call her Winnie immediately – had accepted Steve, thanked him immediately for getting Brock Rumlow out of her son’s life and had promised she’d be there for both of them, whatever they needed if they would let her. They weren’t far in, but she had stuck rigidly to her word so far.

“You’re a huge part of it, Steve. We’ll never be able to thank you enough for what you’ve done for him,” She said softly, giving Steve another smile which was so reminiscent of Bucky’s own.

“You say that like I didn’t get anything out of the deal,” he replied and she laughed. “Really, from the day I met him I only wanted him to be happy.” 

“Aww!” Becca let out beside her mother, and Steve could feel his traitorous blush spreading across his cheeks and probably down over his neck, too.

“I’m glad you’ve found each other,” she replied with a small smile. “I was so worried he’d end up with pup and then he’d be really stuck – not that he wasn’t already. It’s a mother’s worst fear, seeing their children without a safe place or person to call home.”

“He’ll never have to worry about that now,” Steve said earnestly. And he meant it. Clearly, Bucky’s mother knew that and gave him a smile in return. 

“I look forward to seeing it,” she promised, placing soothing hand on Steve's arm. A familial touch that he hadn't had since his own mother passed away so long ago, but then again he supposed they were family now Not just Bucky and him, but all the Barnes. He couldn't stop the smile breaking back though on his face at that. _Their_ family.

*****

Catching up to Bucky, Steve slipped an arm around his waist immediately scenting that sweet summer rain scent Bucky now had and knowing instinctively that his Omega was deeply happy. He leaned down the short distance required to press a kiss against his cheek and hummed happily.

“Having a good night?” he asked, already quite sure he knew what the answer would be but always happy to check in.

Bucky slipped a hand around Steve, resting it on his lower back. “Definitely. I can’t believe they did all this, Steve,” he breathed, his voice full of barely contained wonder and emotion. 

“I know,” Steve admitted, and he did because this was beyond anything they could have hoped for and by quite the distance. “But if you ever doubted that you’re loved, and everything Rumlow ever said was a lie, this should prove otherwise.”

Bucky gave him a smile. “I was a real idiot for a while there, huh?” 

Steve shook his head in response. “No, guys like that… they make you think a lot that isn’t true, you know? He really screwed your perception of yourself. If this were a movie I’d tell you I’ve got every intention of fixing it, but that’s not how it works really. It’s down to you, when you’re ready. Still, I meant what I said, I’m with you until the end of the line, Buck.”

“The end of the line,” Bucky echoed before turning slightly and kissing Steve’s lips. 

He closed his eyes and as he did, Steve noticed the flash – someone was taking photos. He couldn’t help but smile against Bucky’s mouth without breaking the kiss tugging him in just a little closer as people around them started clapping and cheering.

They had friends and they had family, and they were all gathered here for them, celebrating them– but even without all of that, they had each other ‘til the end of the line.

*****

That night when they got home, Steve crawled into bed next to his man and wrapped his arms around him, cuddling in close and scenting him before drawing back a little, fluffing pillows behind them both and making sure that the nest Bucky had already half created was comfy.

“Don’t stop scenting on my behalf. And don’t mess with my nest,” Bucky grumbled against him, though it was obvious he wasn’t bothered by the fact he was smiling.

“What can I say? I just like interfering with things,” Steve replied, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, then his jaw, then a trail of three down his neck, nuzzling in and smiling against the skin when the tickle of his beard drew a small laugh from Bucky.

“Clearly you do,” he responded, even as his fingers tangled in Steve’s hair and he yawned. “Any plans for what’s next on your list?”

“Well, it was going to be you as a general, but you seem tired so I guess I’ll bump that until tomorrow morning when I plan to ravish you completely,” he teased and Bucky laughed again. “But I think you knew that.”

“I know, and I look forward to it. After tonight, it feels like the last thing to check off the list, huh?” He asked sleepily and Steve nodded, kissing his cheek and cuddling them together.

“I think it is,” he agreed.

*****  
 _”….and in a landmark case being brought by one Alpha against another, a verdict was reached yesterday afternoon by the jury…”_

Steve clicked the radio off then but couldn’t help but smirk around the lip of his coffee cup. 

“You look smug, Mr. Rogers, for someone who lost a court case yesterday,” Bucky teased, though he was smiling himself. 

Alright, so they hadn’t won. Brock Rumlow had not been convicted of non-consensual Mating, but thanks to Bruce and Steve’s good will with several Omega-positive charity groups, there had been press coverage – especially when Tony Stark himself had chosen to attend the court to watch over proceedings in person and _especially_ when it was brought up during the evidence that during a confrontation in Rumlow’s place of work his boss and the CEO of a fortune 500 company had deigned fit to punch him in the face quite literally. Now that he had a trial to fight, Steve was glad he hadn’t done it himself, though he had dearly wanted to. Anything that would have jeopardized the case would have been something he’d have kicked himself for later. Besides as part of the evidencary proceedings they'd had to watch the security footage of that glorious punch - over and over and over.

It had been satisfying, to say the very least, and very emasculating for Rumlow.

Either way, it had started discourse, and throughout the trial and the evidence – including Bruce’s recently published paper on the subject – seemed to have done a lot with regards to bringing up the issues faced by Omegas. Steve had already had contact over his professional page from others who had been or were in a similar position to what Bucky had been in at the start. 

It… felt like the start of something. And yeah, Rumlow might still be on the loose, but perhaps this was something better than just getting rid of one guy. If it made a change for so many more.

“So, when are you going to tell Tony?” Bucky asked then, glancing at Steve over the top of the newspaper he was reading, open to a page also dedicated to their court cases and the far reaches of it's impact.. 

Steve glanced up at his Omega and felt that now-familiar pang of fondness as their eyes met. “What do you mean?” 

“That you want to quit. Or at least that you want to dedicate more time to… well. More of this,” he said, gesticulating with his hands towards the newspaper article in front of him.

“I haven’t said that,” Steve replied mildly, though he knew his grin would give him away. If he was honest, that was exactly what he had been thinking he’d like to do. Bucky would know him plenty well enough to know that.

“You don’t need to. I mean, good luck, you know how well he took the idea of you giving him notice to quit last time,” he replied, and Steve laughed. Yeah, he had a bit of a challenge ahead of him.

*****

“I can’t believe that for a second time in a year you’re trying to leave me, Rogers. I mean seriously, I keep you employed, I keep your boy toy employed, I punch your love rival and you tell me you want to go running back to charity work? Don’t you have a Mate to support now? Shouldn’t you be saving for the pups for college or something?” Tony asked, stalking up and down his office in front of the window with the skyline view of the city.

Steve shook his head, laughing a little. “Tony, you always knew this would happen eventually.”

“I thought you’d change your mind! Have you not seen our coffee machine? That thing is worth staying for alone for most people!” he tried again, and Steve sighed.

“Tony, really,” he started, before Tony held up a finger to make him stop.

Steve put his hands on his hips, hating being stopped before he could even speak.

“No, don’t get on your high horse with this. I’m going to make you a once in a lifetime offer. You take on a deputy department head. That’s right, department head is still yours. Your resignation has once again been rejected because, even though it pains me to admit it, Steve, you’re killing it, and I’d hate to lose that. I'd hate to lose _you_ And I’d hate for future pups one-to-five, or however many you end up having, to lose out on a decent college education or to have to rely on scholarships – even with the combination of you and Barnes meaning they'd have better chance than most for that.." 

Seriously Steve couldn't help but wonder, when did the man take time to breathe? It was like he was having three or four conversations at the same time all the time.

"Anyway." Tony said picking up speed again. "You take a deputy head and you cut your hours. But at the end of the say you stay on here. And as your rich philanthropist friend, I bankroll you starting up a clinic right here. You can take on the cases you want, you can fight the good fight, I get to keep one of my best lawyers _and_ Stark Industries gets some good press. You can never have too much of that.”

“Tony, this better not just be some ploy to get me to stay here,” Steve warned him, crossing his arms across his broad chest and eyeing the other man. Tony Stark, after all, was as capable of bullshit as the next guy. Better, on a most days.

Tony shook his head. “Nope, you did good, Steve, and I’d rather keep a part of you and let you do what you’re obviously passionate about than lose you all together. And that’s as close to a compliment as you’re gonna get out of me. Now take the offer, Steve.”

“Done,” Steve agreed, sticking his hand out for Tony to shake and wondering if Tony realised he'd actually given him quote a few compliments really during that whole tirade.

For a guy who could be an insufferable asshole when he wanted, Steve had to admit that under it all Tony was a good guy.

*****

It took six months to get the project set up and two more to convince anyone else that it was worthwhile, especially when most lawyers and attorneys were Alphas themselves – but it happened. 

Steve was not the man who won the first case - but watching Natasha Romanoff, a red headed Alpha who’d come to them from god only knew where but had a nose for a decent case – he couldn’t have been more proud.

Or at least, he couldn’t have been more proud but for one man – James Buchanan Barnes.

As they walked out of the court, Bucky slipped his hand to Steve’s and squeezed tight. 

“That was amazing,” he told him, his tone full of awe.

“She was, wasn’t she?” he asked, smiling broadly.

“Yeah, Natasha was – I like her, by the way – but I meant more than that. This is all down to you, Steve. You, Tony and Bruce, I guess,” he added, thinking it over.

“And you. I’d never have done it if I didn’t have you,” Steve replied and he meant it. He’d always done the pro bono stuff but this particular interest had really started with Bucky. 

Bucky rolled his eyes affectionately. “Nah, I think you’d have got here anyway. You’re like a dog with a bone when it comes to justice, you can’t leave something alone you don’t like the idea of.”

Steve shrugged and blushed because Bucky was right when it came down to it, he couldn’t. Not if there was even the slightest chance he could do anything about it. “I guess.”

“No guessing, I _know_. I’m glad to know any pups we have in the future might not have the same sort of life I’ve had just because of their designation,” he said quietly.

Now it was Steve’s turn to squeeze his hand supportively. “Hey, don’t do that – I hate seeing you bury in on yourself. And it might be early, but I’ll never stop fighting.”

“I know. You never stopped fighting for me,” Bucky breathed, pulling him to a stop and kissing him soundly on the lips. “And I’m so, _so_ grateful.”

“I’ll never stop,” Steve agreed with him quietly.

“I know, ‘til the end of the line,” Bucky repeated. Steve leaned down, kissing him thoroughly again and feeling warm at the idea that whilst he might go out and fight the courts every day, he’d have this little slice of perfect to go home to. 

Walking back towards the train in his suit with Bucky on his arm, Steve knew - _had known_ for a while – that everything they’d been through was worth it.

Even if he _would_ still like to put Rumlow’s teeth down his throat sometime… but that could wait. He’d get his chance. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the togetherness they’d worked so hard for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... we're done.
> 
> I'm kinda emotional even if I was done writing this a few weeks ago!
> 
> Did this match up to your expectations?
> 
> Come tell me on [ my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oh-i-swear-writes)


End file.
